


【翻译】Strive Seek Find Yield

by waldorph



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: Spock是联邦王座的继承人，Jim因为他操蛋的哥哥退位而成了美洲亲王，以及克林贡人即将搅起一大堆烂事——这是个爱情故事。





	【翻译】Strive Seek Find Yield

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strive seek find yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125770) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> strive seek find yield 是化用了丁尼生《尤利西斯》最后段落。
> 
> 原句：To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield（奋斗、探索、寻求，而绝不屈服）。
> 
> SK主，存在少量反攻、Gary/Kirk、Others/Kirk

Part I

 

Spock第一次见到Jim Kirk是在Tarsus惨案发生不久后，而那时他并不知道这人就是Jim Kirk（甚至都没联想过）。此前Spock正在拜访他的舅父，随他游历于联邦之中。当Tarsus的通讯终于突破障碍，星际舰队立刻抵达了这个殖民星球开展突袭检查，而星舰军官们却发现此地已成一片废墟，充斥着死亡与饿殍的骇人景象。他的舅父说这样的重要时刻将会影响Spock有朝一日成长为怎样的男人，接着就用这几句含糊的话将他派遣了出去。

 

站在眼窝深陷的幸存者之中，Spock唯一能想到的就是，连一句安慰或指导都没给就把十六岁少年派来这里代替自己，这充分说明了他的舅父是个怎样的男人。Spock在巡洋舰的传送坪上站了足有一分钟，疑惑自己应该做些什么。

 

Spock决定做点实事，他甩脱了随侍和大衣，分发食品袋，为找得的幸存者到和找不到的不幸者登记姓名。这很残忍，有些时候幸存者们会认出他的身份，他偶尔不得不停下工作，挺直腰背、擦净双手，成为那个与帝国至高理想与希望相衬的形象，而不是近距离地与他们共享最悲痛的时刻。好在这发生得并不频繁。

 

当Spock抵达某处现场之时，所有的工作总是倾向趋于停滞。人们更烦恼在他身边如何举止合宜，而非有效率地开展工作。如今正是最不该为此浪费时间的时刻。

 

“你就是个蠢蛋，”一个男孩直截了当地说道。作为救援人员来说他还太过年幼，手腕细得像是挥一挥都会折断。虽然这似乎并没影响到他的绝佳口才，“星际舰队就在这儿，我们得到了药，而你在拒绝治疗。是啊，我敢 _打包票_ ，你父母一定会为你感到骄傲的。”

 

被他责备的男孩——要年长些，Spock注意到，有着与幸存者同样的憔悴模样——正对他怒目而视。“就因为你能适应——”

 

“我吃什么吐什么，”男孩儿朝他吼回去，“所以我可能就要死了吧。而你不会，你又不对他们塞进MRE*里的玩意过敏，所以闭嘴，吃一口，然后别管我。” [*MRE：Meal,Ready-to-Eat即食口粮]

 

“你不——”

 

“ _操他的_ 上帝啊！”男孩儿吼了起来，这标志着他是个地球人，“这是王室诰命！”

 

另一个男孩看上去终于接受了威吓，Spock递给年纪小的男孩一块MRE，被他拿去扔给了年长的那个，“人民，”他猛地转身对Spock说，声音仿佛控诉，“真他妈蠢。”

 

Spock看着他。男孩金棕色的头发挡住了湖蓝色的明亮眼睛，高耸的颧骨上浮着一团愤怒的红晕，瘦弱得皮包骨头。他看上去离身体或精神崩溃已经不远，好似只凭着那股子怒气在支撑着他，“有时候确实如此，”Spock小心地表示同意，“但是心理创伤——”

 

“这他妈不是借口，我也有心理创伤，看看我啊。”

 

Spock依言再次观察对方，除去颤抖的双手、憔悴的脸蛋和有必要增重三十磅以外，他认为这孩子是自己所见过最不像是有心理创伤的人。相较而言，他情绪稳定得相当好，或者至少假装得比别人要好得多。此前Spock并未见过许多精神受创者来进行基准对比，但鉴于此数量正在持续飙升，他自觉有这个资格来进行评估。

 

“坐下，”Spock坚定地说，男孩儿疲倦地叹了口气坐了下来，将头抵在膝盖上，扭脸看着Spock。

 

“你应该吃点东西，”Spock递给他一盒巧克力牛奶。

 

“我对那玩意过敏，”男儿回答，但他还是吮住了吸管，所以Spock假定他指的过敏是MREs而非牛奶。

 

Spock又从口袋里摸出来巧克力递给男孩儿。他本来是要把这些巧克力留给Sybok的，但这个孩子更需要，反正巧克力也即将融化。

 

“你知道吗我甚至都不应该来这儿的？我是说，我这学期来这是为了做个应用性殖民发展课程的。结果我想我应该能拿下极限生存、战术思维和重压下如何维持优雅风度的学分。”他掰下一块巧克力含在嘴里，很明显对银河系是怎样地委屈了他忿忿不平。Spock认为他有这个权利。

 

“你就读于星舰学院？”Spock颇为惊讶地问道，因为他还是那么 _年轻_ ，远没到登记入学的年纪。

 

“预备役，”他笑了起来，嘶哑的声音逐渐变得尖利而近乎歇斯底里，Spock局促地抚上了他的后背来回摩挲，直到男孩儿恢复了呼吸，埋首在双膝间。

 

Spock眼角余光扫到随行人员正紧张地搜寻着他，但他此刻正顶着一头乱发，满身脏污弯腰驼背地坐在这个男孩身边，Spock觉得他们很难找得到自己。再过几分钟，他就会被拽走，被消毒清洗揉搓成和原来差不多的样子，向他舅父做报告，接着就会有篇得体的演讲诞生于世。用华丽优雅的辞藻掩盖血淋淋的真相，让这场惨剧变成一个教训，而非他们集体意识中的骇人污点。他甚至怀疑这桩惨案是否会被收录进教科书里，成为又一个被遮掩起来的污点，只因联邦正逢战时，不计代价也要维持士气。Spock怀疑这是否就是Kodos如此行径的理由，他是否坚信联邦会对他的所作所为视而不见。

 

Kodos死了；他所在的建筑也已崩毁。有传言说Winona夫人和此事有关。看着她手持重型武器大步逡巡，怒吼着发布命令时金色的秀发松松地束在她脸旁，Spock认为那传言相当可信。她是美洲人；地球人，而联合美洲一直以来都对贵族抱有轻视态度，更喜欢他们的统治者离经叛道。Spock知道，在Winona的长子能够接过美洲王座之前她都是摄政。Winona瞧见了他，点头向他致意，盯着他身边的男孩看了片刻，然后就转头去与Tellarite将军Kerev对话。

 

“顺便一提，我是Jim，”Jim伸出一只虚弱的小手。

 

“Spock，”Spock握住了那只小手，然而即使他已全神防备，Jim意识中猛烈传来的影像顷刻间就闯进Spock的脑海—— _尸横遍野_ ，一场演讲，手持调到致命档的相位枪士兵，全然的愤怒与无力。Spock的精神护盾相当强大，但这心灵创伤之庞然可怖无可阻挡，即使连他的护盾都不行。

 

“瓦肯人，是吗？”Jim开口问道，他松开了Spock的手，伸手撩开Spock的头发露出他的眉毛，接着是耳朵，自Spock的母亲死后再也无人如此碰触过他，“你真不像是瓦肯人。这样的头发，还使用缩写。”

 

“我是……不合传统，”Spock承认道，Jim又笑了起来，这次似乎没有陷入歇斯底里的危险。

 

“我不会——”Jim冲Spock的手挥了挥，“——如果我知道的话。抱歉。”他是真心实意的，这对Spock而言着实离奇，身处这场危难的中心，这个男孩明显是在极力勉强着才不致崩溃，而他还在担心自己的伤痛会 _成为Spock的负担_ 。

 

“不用担心，”Spock宽慰道，同样真诚。一点移情反应算不得什么大事：面对此情此景，如果共享情感能够帮得上Jim，哪怕一点，Spock都会感到快慰。他们静静地坐了片刻，Spock看着无数紧紧聚在一起的家庭，和那些失踪或已经死去的人留下的空隙。甚至连瓦肯救援人员都几乎将难过苦痛表露出来。很快幸存者们就将被转移到穿梭艇上，被送到离他们母星最近的医院接受治疗。

 

Jim的大腿紧贴着Spock的，不留丝毫间隙，Spock动了动身子，伸手环抱住Jim的肩膀，他们紧紧靠在一起，即使上了穿梭艇他仍继续陪在Jim身旁，哄骗他躺上生物床，坐在他床边直到针剂起效。等到Jim睡着之后，Spock才允许Heinemann来接他，找了个房间休息。Spock断断续续地睡了一会儿，直到房门被打开把他从睡梦中惊醒。

 

“我睡不着。你会下象棋，对吧？”Jim说，Spock惊愕地看着他，因为房门 _绝对_ 是上了锁的，接着他点了点头，而不是告诉Jim立刻就回医疗室去。

 

“是的。”

 

“很好。陪我玩。”

 

Spock在床上挪出了空位让Jim坐在自己身边，在Spock的PADD上加载了3D象棋程序之后从他们各自的PADD里编程移动棋子。全息投影并不如移动真实的棋子那般令人满意，但可以接受。

 

Spock输了。

 

惨败。

 

数小时之后，他的贴身仆人慌张地突然闯进房间里时他的目光仍穿透房间里的漆黑夜色落在棋盘上，“殿下，对不起打扰一下——”然后他就被一名一脸如释重负的医师截断话头。

 

“哦，他在这儿。我还以为他开了艘穿梭艇一个人跑了呢！”她对着Jim皱起脸，后者在Spock身边蜷成一团睡得正香，Spock对她挑起一边眉毛。

 

“我真得把他弄回到生物床上去，”她说，“他还的身体还远算不上 _恢复良好_ 。不过多谢你留住了他，殿下。”她像对待小孩子一样抱起了Jim，然后带着他大步离开。Heinemann挑起了眉毛，但只是说：

 

“您的舅父期待您于0800时报告，殿下。”

 

Spock做了报告，他的舅父做了演讲，然后Spock埋首于选举政府和建立殖民地的政策之中。

 

当他为王之时，这一切绝不会允许再发生。

 

自此之后，无论何时何人提起Tarsus，无论是短短提及还是详细讨论，Spock都会想起那个威胁别人进食、静静地支离破碎又将自己拼凑起来、笑着在3D象棋上打败了自己的男孩，深陷于绝望的个人感情之中无可自拔。

 

他想，这会让他成为一个更好的国王。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jim的出身故事众所周知。

 

相比其他名人更甚，因为人们实际上想要 _了解_ Jim出生时的情形，那扭转了一场已悄悄密谋延续了数百年的战争局面。

 

Jim出生于一艘穿梭艇里，与此同时他的父亲驾驶着星舰撞上了克林贡的一艘K't'inga级战舰*。他父亲救了八百人的性命，包括Jim和他的母亲，接着Jim的生日就成了大陆的节日，大家可以休息一天，纪念美洲的George Samuel Kirk亲王之死。Jim真的永远不明白，他应该如何来 _庆祝_ 父亲的死亡，所以他们家通常假装1月22日从不存在。[*K't'inga-Class：普遍认为是D7级巡洋舰]

 

Jim的准生日*是7月22日，这才是大事。他得到蛋糕和礼物，还有盛大的派对，他母亲的笑容看起来也不是那么郁郁寡欢了，她通常都会把自己的不快乐变成别人的麻烦事，就因为她能。[*half birthday]

 

Winona Kirk无所畏惧。当他还是个孩子在正式场合抱着她的腿，看着她把那些要来抱抱他叫他 _亲爱的小王子_ 的男男女女们隔绝在外的时候，他如此相信；当他在Tarsus IV上要饿死，她带着装甲部队前来杀了Kodos的时候（当然，直接死因是那座建筑在他头顶上崩塌了…就在她把他困在房子里引爆了炸药之后），他如此相信；现在十六岁了，他依旧如此相信。

 

Jim生而即为至高的James Tiberius Kirk殿下，河滨侯爵，这一直为公众所知，直到有天Sam——就是尊贵的美洲亲王殿下George Samuel Kirk II，爱荷华公爵——决定退位，迎娶大不列颠的Aurelan Hepburn女公爵并去彻底变革整个科学世界，留下个顶着头衔和军衔的Jim，莫名其妙地平衡着星际舰队和贵族阶级。

 

但眼下，Jim是个16岁的舰队中尉，他一把将Omibono从冒着烟的控制台边推开，通过这个（软绵绵、还冒着烟）的男人传导到自己手臂上的电流让他畏缩了一下，接着他就接管了控制台，手指快速在血迹斑驳的台面上滑动起来。

 

“我需要传送能量到前舰——”Pike开始吼了起来。

 

“正搞着呢！”Jim喊了回去，试图想起Scotty说过的话（为什么他们不把Scotty找来？愚蠢的私人恩怨和更蠢的将军。）

 

Jim应该在舰桥上的。Jim应该是在开火，但取而代之的是他下到了操蛋的轮机部，面对着疯狂哔哔作响的控制台，他唯一能想到的就是自己就要死在这儿了。没太留心Pike的命令，他扯掉了一把电线，舔掉了从手指上滴下的鲜血，用力缠绕着电线，重布能源，然后——对，对，就是这儿——

 

“快点，快点， _快点！_ ”他对着通讯器狂吼，看着能量上升接着…好，稳定住了。他背靠在脚手架上呼了口气，抬起抖个不停的手拭去额头上的汗水，听着Pike告诉大家他们已经安全了；敌人已被摧毁，所有伤员到医疗室报道。

 

“你在流血，”Nudrani告诉Jim，摸了摸Jim的额头，“你的手指也受伤了。赶紧的，我们去见McCoy。”

 

“他会大吼大叫戳我的，”Jim咕哝着被Nudrani拽了起来，Jim能走——他挺好的，真的，为了证明这点他硬是凭着意志走到了医疗室。

 

“我很好，”他对Bones说，后者立刻就停住了——他那是在重接一条断腿吗？——手上的活儿，对着Jim怒目而视。

 

“坐，”Bones恶声恶气地说，Jim依言而做，小心地手掌向上搁在大腿上，直到Bones已经把每个伤员都救了三遍，接着一副好像Jim的每个伤口都是对他的侮辱一样走了进来。搞得好似Jim受伤就是为了让Bones难受。

 

“为什么你当时会在轮机部？”Bones质问道，“轮机部恨死你了。”

 

这是事实。每次Jim走去轮机部，最后都会流着血出来。

 

“Omibono死了，”Bones拿着三录仪扫描的时候Jim说道。一场长达五个小时的交火真是场漫长战斗，但也不是他们经历过的最久的一场。Jim的最高纪录是十五个小时，那个时候他才十五岁，还会恐惧周围的鲜血。人们能对什么样的事情最终习以为常真是令人惊讶。“总得有人去顶替——”

 

“没错，但为什么总是 _你_ ？”Bones听起来挺疲倦，好似Jim有点儿伤了他的心，所以Jim安静地待在那儿看着伤口在再生器下愈合。

 

他们都知道答案， _因为那儿没有别人_ 。因为Jim能用本能直觉与所学来搞定舰船。Jim现在十六岁，而人人皆知等 _Enterprise_ 在六年之后建好之时，他将会是她的第一个舰长，这可不是没有原因的。

 

“睡点觉吧，”Bones说，Jim拉起毯子蒙到头顶，试图入睡。

 

Bones的妻子流产了，Jim知道这毁了他们的婚姻，但他认为这让Bones变得有点扭曲。Jim从未 _有过_ 父母，真正意义上的那种。Winona是他的母亲，但她缺席得太多，也从不会做诸如在他摔破膝盖的时候亲吻他的额头、对伤口吹气一类的举动。Frank是他的继父，但Frank巴不得Jim死于战火。

 

所以Bones比Jim年长了六岁，连同着测谎仪和对Jim性生活的疑心症，成为了他最好的朋友，也是他从未有过的父亲。Jim蜷缩着受伤的手指抵在胸口，闭上眼睛，尝试入睡。

 

今天是7月22日，Jim花了一整天在克林贡领域边缘活了下来，绝路逢生（到目前为止）。

 

当他醒来时，会有蛋糕和蜡烛，Bones会扫描蛋糕寻找禁用成分（Jim的过敏源种类丰富，还在持续增长）。每个人都会庆祝Jim的准生日，实则是在庆祝他们仍然还活着的事实，无论如何，Jim会靠在Bones身上大笑，然后搂着两个年轻的科学官爬上床，而生活将会……他妈的棒极了。

 

 

 

 

 

Part II

 

“我——你这是要隐居吗？”Sybok皱着眉环视四周，好似眼前一切都只是他的误会，接着Spock就会从衣柜里跳出来，随之世界也会跟着恢复正常。

 

Spock思考着该作何回答，他耸耸一边肩膀，点了点头，脸颊擦过挂在一旁的裤子。“如果他们找不到我的话，也就无法告诉我。”他说道，逻辑得即使是他们的父亲也会钦佩。而这也无法否定他此刻仍旧穿着晨衣与睡裤、躲避着那些在楼下来回寻找他的人的事实。

 

“国王已死，”Sybok回答道，他咕哝了一声坐在Spock身边，“吾王不朽。抱歉，总得有人告诉你。从我这儿听到总比从Pike首相或是Mary婶婶那里听到得好。顺便一说，Mary舅母正在嚎啕大哭。Beatrice夫人带了一堆手帕正等着派上用场，真是让人印象深刻的哀悼方式。”

 

“现在退位大概太迟了，”Spock喃喃，他无视了Sybok的后半段话，因为这家伙一贯有闲扯的癖好。柜门缝隙里透进一丝光线，Sybok在这微光笼罩下露出一抹灿烂笑容，他环抱住膝盖、脸贴在膝头，注视着Spock，这画面是如此地熟悉，Spock得停止不断回想Tarsus IV的那一天，他十六岁的时候就应该这么做，更不用说他二十二岁的此时此刻。

 

“你不会的。”Sybok掷地有声，Spock心里涌起些许恼怒，尽管毫无意义因为这是事实——Spock不会退位。但在这种人生危机面前，他至少应该能被小小地纵容片刻。

 

“是的，”Spock同意道，他背靠着墙壁阖上双眼，“我不会。”

 

他强迫自己走出衣柜，无视确定自己先前已经搜寻过整间卧室的仆人们投来的目光，他迎着朦胧晨光走下楼梯，走向正等着他的议员和贵族们：去被告知他的舅父，William XV国王，已经逝世。

 

他已不再是瓦肯的Spock王子、Shi'Kahr公爵、华盛顿公爵、西雅图伯爵、联邦王座的继承人、星际联邦William XV国王的侄子。

 

“国王已死，”Pike首相已是疲惫不堪的模样，他说，“吾王不朽。”

 

Pike的举止并没有过度刻意的庄重，但Spock感觉那就像是一句宣判，一道沉重的担子已然负上了他的肩膀，让他绷紧双肩去承担。他看向舅母，她双眼泛红、下巴微敛，然而坚定地拒绝颤抖，他又看向Pike，看向他的父亲，想知道自己这时能说什么。一个瓦肯人会说什么，一个人类会说什么，而他，一直以来徘徊于两者之间的人，又该如何作出反应。

 

“我为舅父的去世致以最诚挚的哀悼，”最终他说道，“但我会竭尽所能地促成我的帝国与我们的友邻之间的和睦有序，这是他的毕生之伟业与最诚挚的目标。”

 

他知道，这些话将会出现在报纸上，再三重复并被分析出那些出乎他意料之外的内涵，而等到他抵达中枢，开始搬进他舅父的——他的——宫殿之时，这些话语已然会成为历史的过去，被载入教科书之内，供孩童和皇家学者研读。

 

“穿梭艇已经准备好了，”Mary舅母说道，Spock点了点头，他知道有人已经逮住了Sybok，并把他在此处与Schi’Kahr的生活起居一并打包完毕，运送去了中枢的本特利王宫，那是他母亲童年时期的居所，也是他将度过余生的地方。

 

*

 

Spock最初的记忆就是关于他母亲的。他猜想大多数人都是这样并且也声称如此，但Spock的人生一直被他的父亲、舅父和兄长所左右，而她是他最初的记忆，这让Spock觉得意义非凡。

 

Amanda Grayson在Spock四岁的时候去世了。他还记得她的缺席令自己如何困惑，而Sybok不愿意解释，当他的父亲接过这桩重任，当Sarek用冷漠而超然的语气向Spock阐明Amanda已死，再也不会回来；Spock见到她的最后一次已经成为了真正意义上的 _最后一次_ 。当时的Spock感到愤怒，他的父亲竟对此如斯冷漠。然而数年之后当Spock发现Amanda是 _如何_ 死去时，他才意识到，他的父亲是如何地宽待了他，那种情况下他已是尽可能的宽容仁慈。

 

Spock还能回想起她香水的味道，她衣裙的上好光滑布料；她慵懒地梳动他发丝的方式。

 

他永远无从得知她是怎样的人，只知道她是他的母亲，而他以孩童的方式崇拜着她：认为她是那样地完美和出众。

 

Amanda Grayson是Anne IV女王和Udi王夫最小的孩子。她的哥哥是William XV国王。当然，如果情况正常，这一切都不会和Spock有什么关系。Spock会成为一位小亲王，拥有对王位的第三继承权，完全可以在闲暇时间追求自己的人生。然而，William XV国王，没有子嗣。

 

在Amanda怀上Spock之前有一场持续了七年的继承权风波：继子继承王座，没有血统的人夺取权力，种种议论不外如此。

 

Spock瞥了一眼Sybok，那家伙在他对面的沙发上睡得正香，还打起了小呼噜。Spock认为Sybok无缘于王座当真避免了一场不小的危机。

 

Sarek一直往Sybok那边投注着不赞成的目光，好像用这种赤裸裸的反对他就能把Sybok哄骗成自己一直想要的那种儿子似的：Sarek失望了两次，Spock想。他的长子成长于地球，吸收了所有的地球风俗，明目张胆地无视了Surak的教诲。他的次子生而即为王，若能听凭心意的话Spock应该会选择瓦肯的生活方式，然而那由不得他自己做决定。

 

所以Sarek，这个非常瓦肯的瓦肯人，只有两个不瓦肯的儿子。

 

Spock扭头去看逐渐浮现在窗户外的中枢的太空船坞。他知道，T’Pring就在中枢的某一处等着他，Spock同时感觉到了轻松和不安。上次他们见面的时候，T’Pring给了他一张列满了他会成为一个糟糕国王的理由的表格，重点清晰，注释完备。

 

作为报复，Spock在她生日当天匿名快递了一束鲜花给她，在整个瓦肯朝堂众目睽睽之下，落款签名为 _一位仰慕者_ 。据他所闻，那引起了一阵不小的流言蜚语。

 

Spock知道，一度存在过一场关于让他俩订婚的大讨论，后来这个主意又被搁置一旁。至少，Spock需要表现成是不偏帮任何一边的自由意志。T’Pring更像是个姐姐，或是他最喜欢的表亲。Spock九岁那年她前来西雅图拜访，立即便知晓了为何他会有如此严重的偏头痛，她叫他锁上门，教导他如何为自己的思维建起防护，相比他的家庭教师来说要成功得多。

 

“你与人工智能或者无生命物体精神融合的可能性并非不存在，”她告知他，手指按在他脸上的精神融合点，“但是如果你无法控制筛选进入你的思维的东西，你也就无法实现这个目标。在确定需要帮助的时候拒绝是不合逻辑的，以及智商不足的明确标示。”

 

羞辱Spock的智力水平是T’Pring最大的爱好，货真价实。这也成了…潜在的灾难因素。至少Spock可以指望Nyota不会蓄意破坏。

 

他们开始靠岸了，Spock呼出一口气，一脚踹上Sybok的胫骨弄醒了他。

 

Nyota已经答应抛却头衔成为他的私人秘书，他们嘲笑过无数场国宴，一同躲在更衣室或露台上谋划着当Spock继位将如何 _改变_ 世界，而现在她即将来帮助他将理想变为现实。现在Spock已经夺得了王座（这个措辞不大适当——他不是夺得的，那暗含了暴力夺取的含义），他已经决定，他的身边将是一群只忠于他的聪明人。他已经和传统抗争了多年，但他是个从技术层面上来说都不应该存在的混血儿。他不明白为何他想要属于自己的谋臣这一事实会挑起事端（尽管事端将起。贵族们众所周知的是丝毫风吹草动的改变都会让他们警觉。）

 

“哦，好极了，”他们被护卫到太空港上搭乘将把他们送到本特利宫的穿梭艇时Sybok了无生气地说，“是T’Pring。”

 

“一点不错，”T’Pring说，她扬了扬眉毛转向Spock，毫不掩饰的敌意瞬间减弱，轻松地行了个屈膝礼，“陛下。”她向Sarek点头致意，“大使。”她明显思考了片刻无视Sybok，但最终决定表现出因他而生气的样子显然不合逻辑，“参赞。”

 

“女公爵，”Spock答复道，镇定地给了Sybok一眼刀之后他用手势请她就座。他已坐得浑身发痛，在熬过了今天的重重压力之后，他无比渴望自己的床——他可能永远都再见不到那张床。他已经将 _一切_ 都抛在身后，这个认知让人无比难过。

 

“你无需为加冕典礼的细节烦忧，”T’Pring刚一灵巧地坐在他对面的座位上就立刻开口，Sybok后仰着头，闭上眼睛开始嘀咕起仿佛梦回瓦肯学校和人人的社交礼节都如龙卷风一般。“加冕典礼一切都有标准，无需你过问即可安排妥当。实际上，它们就应如此，”她教诲道，拿出了一个PADD查询片刻，“唯一需要你告知我们的就是加冕礼舞会上的舞伴选择顺序，特别是第一支舞。我们会列出一张合适的舞伴名单，你只需要排序即可。”

 

“所以你的生活现在活像是一出浪漫小说咯，”Sybok评论道，Sarek领先Spock一步，低沉威严地训斥了他：

 

“如果你不能有所益处，那就保持安静。”

 

Spock向T’Pring点了点头，他可能确实不用担心加冕典礼的安排，但是他得担心罗慕兰人，以及有关于此的种种政务，为此他需要他的首相。“我需要与Pike开会商议。”

 

T’Pring点了点头，他们抵达了本特利宫，Spock试着不去体味自己的年轻和渺小，而思乡病已被他抛之脑后。

   

* * *

 

  “我要说的就是，我真的不想要这个，”Sam躺在Jim的床上说道。Jim瞪着他。他浑身正难受着呢。地球上的重力让他感觉有点沉重和嗜睡，而现在他还得穿戴整齐了去学习如何像个 _亲王_ 的样子，就因为某人（某人，是哦，他知道就是Chris Pike，他就应该永远不要回到地球上来，中途停在Golth星上的时候他就该跑路躲起来的）玩了个政治把戏，Jim就成了个该死的棋子。

 

他回了地球，去了爱荷华，睡了三天好觉，而现在他为了关于加冕礼的狗屁玩意儿就突然被拽去了中枢，就因为Sam是个有博士学位还退了位的混蛋。

 

Jim瞪了一眼Sam，那家伙是Jim全部问题的根源（这还得是Jim宽容大度的说法，如果度量不够的话，他会说Sam是 _世间万物_ 问题的根源）。“你还记得我是刚从和克林贡人交战的地方回来的嘛？”

 

“那是因为Una Pike在你还是个毛头小鬼的时候就绑架了你，而且没人聪明到能和她吵架。或者说是足够机智地不跟她吵架。”Sam冥思苦想了一番，“这绝对就是所谓的在劫难逃啊。”

 

“牛逼又不是我的错，”Jim扣上了西装背心的纽扣（不开玩笑哦：西装背心。还配了领巾，接着还有外套和齐膝靴，他的生活什么时候成了一出 _闹剧_ 了？）。他都忘了Sam就是个混蛋，但有时候Jim装的像是他真的很一表人才的时候Sam会更生气，而Jim想让他忍着这口气。

 

“你那时候才15，”Sam奚落道，“本来只是趟 _飞行勤务_ *结果你最后跑到了舰桥上，顺便一说你从来没有彻底解释清楚过这事。” [*milk run，战时无危险的飞行勤务。]

 

“他们的准头非常、非常糟糕，”Jim认真地说。这话有一部分是真的：Jim并不打算只是光 _站在那儿看着_ 。接着Pike舰长就决定留下他。这也不是Jim的错啊。他本来是应该搞点实战经验来写写研究报告，接着完成他的学院训练诸如此类的，而不是被劫持到旗舰上去。

  
  
倒不是说Jim在抱怨，因为那着实是他最好的四年时光。

  
  
实际上，Jim人生之中像是有了这种惯例似的，每次他 _获取实践经验_ 的时候也正是事情变得糟糕无比之时。Tarsus IV，绝佳案例。

  
  
Sam瞥了他一眼，“Pike舰长是个疯子……她老公可能更糟。”

  
  
一个15岁毛头小伙被投入战场没能捅起轩然大波的原因是Christopher Pike首相好好地利用了他的权力（或邪恶地，取决于你的立场）让每个人都无视了这一点。Jim现在完全合法成年了，所以没人想说什么，尽管有时候报纸上还是会 _含沙射影_ 地讽刺一下，Gary喜欢在娱乐室里大声地念这些玩意直到Sulu和Bones都笑得喘不过气。

  
  
Gary也是个混蛋。Jim身边尽是这种屌人，还不是好玩的那种意味。[*Gary's kind of a dick, too. Jim's surrounded by them. And not in the good way. 这下流双关中文翻不出来……]

 

 “无所谓，反正大家都看开了，老妈对这档子事也很冷静，我可是必不可少之人，”Jim回道，他耸耸肩一摊手。他真的宁愿穿制服。简单多了。会让他看起来不那么像个做作的讨厌鬼。“James T. Kirk少校，19岁，史上最年轻，一身荣誉的战地英雄。”

 

“Frank会爱死你的。”

  
  
“他怎么还能活着的？”

 

“瞧，就这副说话的德行？这就是为啥老妈会把你送走。”Sam夸张地叹了口气。“你配不上这头衔。她都打算编个传染病的由头来解释你的缺席来着。你是个糟糕透顶的亲王。”

 

“这话是从一句话都没和我说就退了位、直到 _媒体_ 抓到我才让我弄清发生了啥事的老哥嘴里说出来的。我有没有为此跟你说过谢谢啊？”Jim怒瞪着他问道，回忆往事真是让人恼火极了， _老实说_ 你熬了三轮检查好不容易下了星舰之后最不想做的事情就是应付那些死缠烂打的狗仔和对你尖叫的路人。Bones可能或许还为此揍了人。

 

Jim或许应该查查这事的。上次Bones被关进局子里……结果可不是很妙。作为一个发过誓不杀生的男人而言，只要被惹得足够毛，他的破坏力可相当强大。

 

“好吧，我就是不想要嘛，”Sam不予理会，“除此之外，我有一颗纯洁心灵，政治会毁了我稚嫩易碎的灵魂。”他一手捂在心口，诚挚地扑闪着睫毛。Jim瞪着眼睛一拳揍上他的肩膀。“你可以逃到天边去，然后每个人都会传唱你是如何的 _英勇_ ，而实际上你就是个逃避责任的懦夫。还有，你是美洲的亲王诶——又不像是说我们有啥又长又光辉的传统比如说，认认真真统治啥的。”实际上他和大不列颠的Aurelan女公爵的婚姻还是受了不少压力的，这不言而喻。Jim在家的时候他们结了婚，那次Jim觉得Aurie的头发甚至像是个自然颜色了。他是真的挺喜欢Aurie，喜欢她慢吞吞的腔调和她能让Sam如此幸福。

 

他也爱她外表一副甜蜜宝贝但实际是个地球上最大八卦中心的样子。Aurelan Hepburn知道每个人的秘密，如果有一天她真的全部写出来的话整个地球都要完蛋。

 

“混球。”

 

Sam没心没肺地咧嘴大笑，“所以，尊贵的殿下，James Tiberius Kirk，美洲亲王，爱荷华公爵，星舰少校，你现在在家准备 _干吗_ 呢？”

 

“溜进 _Antares_ *，和罗慕兰开战——我有点厌倦克林贡人啦，”Jim笑嘻嘻地说，接着就对他做了个鬼脸，“你怎么能一口气背出来这串头衔的？我觉得这玩意儿的荒谬程度仅次于我们的主和元首的头衔。” [*Antares：Pike舰长的星舰，Jim服役的那艘。]

 

 “我每次见到的你时候这串头衔就在跟着长，”Sam热心地说，他站起来调整Jim的衣领，抚平外套。

 

“有一半都是你的错！”Jim愤慨地指出。

 

“我还是喜欢，”Sam耸耸肩回答，往后退了一步欣赏自己的成果，“而最悲哀的是？关于开战你只是半开玩笑的。”

 

“伙计。我只有八分之一在开玩笑好吧。Sulu对这个想法很是狂热，Gary也挺我。”

 

“Gary Mitchell是个混账。”

 

“是哦，你只是不喜欢他能读你脑子。”

 

“那有悖自然。他看我的眼神就像是我在脑子里放黄片似的。”

 

“你需要更好的精神护盾，我一直这么说来着。”

 

“去你的。天啦，你看起来就像是个亲王。”

 

Jim看着自己的倒影，“有那么点意思。我真的不想见Frederick。就是因为Frederick我才恨近亲结婚。”

 

Frederick是欧洲及俄国联合国的亲王，蠢得够呛。Frederick也正是Sam退位的原因，真的：没人能忍受Aurie嫁给Frederick，尤其是Aurie本人，她曾经给Jim发了一份巨细靡遗的指南，详细指导了如果她最终不得不嫁给Frederick的话就如何先杀了她再杀了他哥哥给她殉情。

 

最牛逼的就是这个计划绝对能顺利实施。

 

“只需要一个Kirk。老妈回去的。努力别对着泰拉人吐口水啊。”Sam说。

 

“你毁了我全部的乐子。”

 

“Jim。”Sam的笑容中满是怜爱。

 

“行了行了，我知道啦。举止得当，代表地球，和其他小朋友们好好相处。”

 

“我们都是在劫难逃。”Sam叹了口气，又倒回了床上。

 

Jim的PADD哔哔作响，他捡起PADD期待是Gary或者Gaila又或者Bones发来的信息。因此在他读完这个信息之后，那可着实是吃了一惊，他觉得这可能是个玩笑：或许是Scotty觉得这么搞很有幽默感，但这个加密技术货真价实……“天了。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我被点名去跳开场舞。”

 

“哦我的神啊，”Sam语气中充满敬畏，“我们不是在劫难逃：我们是 _完蛋_ 了。他要你当他的 _王妃_ 。”

 

Jim朝他扔了个枕头，“你就 _非要说出来吗_ ？”

 

Sam咯咯直笑，接着就奋力挣扎别被Jim捂死。Winona进来威胁要让Jim戴三重冠的时候他才方得解脱（不开玩笑，他们 _真的_ 有个三重冠），接着Jim就被拉上了等待中的穿梭艇。

 

Jim一直心存期待地盯着自己的PADD；肯定是哪儿出错了。随时会有条新信息进来为先前的错误而跟他道歉。

 

然而期待之事并未发生，这也不是误会。Jim努力提醒自己，他可是遇到过更糟糕的情况：有一次他不得不为Gaila的荣誉而战，即使那妞自己都坚称她毫无荣誉可言。还有他不得不去Bones那儿做半年期性病检查。那些记忆真是相当可怕。

 

“哦上帝呀，”Winona呼出一口气，这恼火又嘶哑的声音意味着她瞧见了Pike首相。Jim从来没打听过他们之间的关系，他只知道在每当自己濒临死亡的时候，Pike舰长都能搞定Winona，而Pike首相也是唯一一个被允许进到他老妈身边五十步范围内的政治家。 _他一点都不好奇，好吗？_

 

Pike现身在港口等着他们，面带亲切微笑，直到他们进了那艘将直达本特利宫的穿梭艇。当然啦，这不大像是个 _穿梭艇_ ，更像是个……好吧，可能算是个巡洋舰，但是艘充满娱乐功能的巡洋舰，Jim真想知道为啥平民会需要巡洋舰。他的母亲，灵魂里没有一丁点温馨母爱，直接抛下了他，消失在寻找酒精的狭窄走廊里。

 

Jim小心翼翼地无视了Pike脸上无声的难过或是渴望或是喜爱或是 _随便啥_ 的神情，扬了扬眉毛。

 

“所以，舰长怎么样了？”他问道，恰在此时Pike瞪向了他。接着Pike的目光变得饶有深意，眼神锐利地上下打量起他来，Jim想起来这家伙可是已经当了六年的首相，而他……正打算好好把Jim准备一番。我操。

 

“看，”Jim匆忙开口，往后退了几步，“我什么都没 _做_ ，我甚至不知道——”

 

这话绝对是最不该说的，因为Pike一脸悲痛地怒吼了起来，“你必须好好学着如何不让我们所有人跟着你丢脸，为此杀了你我也在所不惜。”

 

Jim甚至还没指出来Pike这话完全说不通，接下来去往中枢的航程就被舞蹈课程和Jim闻所未闻的最高强度礼仪课程所塞满。Pike带了 _一整个专家团队_ 。他们个个都恐怖极了，很有可能就是机器人——Jim甚至没足够的胆子去查查他们是不是。

 

唯一能拯救Jim的就是他实际上对外交很是有一套，而且总是身处派遣队之中，这意味着他真的很擅长穿过雷区，而贵族阶级不折不扣地就是充满了地雷炸弹的危险地带。

 

至少Pike努力教他如何正确地开展政治商谈的那一部分还挺有趣。绝大多数是因为最终会以他们俩对吼而收场，接着Pike就会用纯粹嫌恶的口吻咆哮说Jim像 _极_ 了George，你们这些人他妈的都是怎么回事？

 

Winona拒绝解释，就是一个劲地大笑不止，在Pike抱怨酗酒的时候给Jim递杯酒，接着Pike崩溃地跌进她身边的沙发上，Jim对她老妈手指滑进Pike衣领下的举动视而不见。

 

主要是因为 _他_ 也用过这招。

 

“还好吗？”即将停靠中枢的港口之时Sam问道，Jim对着他窗口画面的背景皱了皱眉，这才意识到Sam已经在伦敦了。

 

“老妈在和Pike乱搞，而我完蛋了。”

 

“听起来不错嘛。玩的开心，Jimmy。”

 

“我还是恨你。”

 

 

* * *

 

过去七年里，Spock一直担任着他舅父的亲善大使。他是王权代言人，拜访穷困潦倒的孩童和满目疮痍的星球，缓解他们的困境，赞助艺术家，开立博物馆，出席展览、博览会和庆典。他随时预备着接过王冠成为近五百年来最受欢迎的国王，而这绝非意外。

 

然而，当Spock思索自己的统治之下将是一片如何的光景时，那意像总是模糊而朦胧的。他有很多具体的事情想做，有很多想要收拢到身边的人，但他从未考虑到自己将会随时随地与偏头痛相伴，因为他身边的那些个私人侍从们就甚至从来没关心个人界限之分。Spock沉思着一大堆繁琐的事务：重建中立区，保证能相互毁灭的哲学理念（除了那是Spock在弥留之际才会 _勉强同意_ 。他是半个瓦肯人可是有原因的，瓦肯人和罗慕兰人之间共享同一支祖先，这事实他大可以拿来利用一番。Spock会和罗慕兰帝国维持和平，而克林贡人如果不愿意和谈的话就把他们打到投降为止。Spock勉强可以接受三方鼎立的和平局面，前提是下一秒他就会咽气。）

 

Spock从没考虑过要将自己的日常生活整理得井井有条，或者即使他身边围绕着一群高素质人才他最后还是得亲自动手：他必须协调好T'Pring和Nyota，必须用与规划他的宏图同样的专注去处理日常琐事。Nyota打开他书房大门，向他投来意味深长的一眼，暗示她需要五分钟，Spock接下来还有七场必须专心留神的会议，而这时他意识到自己那些先入为主的统治理念至多不过是一场妄想。

 

“我们得谈谈关于舞会的事，这很重要，” Nyota告诉他。“你和我得把这事搞定，除非你想要T'Pring进来跟你解释你会跟谁跳舞。”

 

“舞会，”Spock眨着眼睛重复道，接着他微微皱起眉，“加冕礼舞会？”

 

“就是那个，”Nyota说，坐在他对面的椅子上，“那就等同于是一个求婚仪式，这个习惯之所以无人听闻是因为通常在国王登基之前都已经结过了婚——你真是独一无二。”

 

Spock对她扬了扬眉，她微笑着递给他一个PADD。

 

“这是我的最终名单。两个地球人，一个伊犁瑞人，一个安多利人，两个瓦肯人，还有两个夸恩人。没一个是已婚人士，也没一个对婚姻表示有兴趣的。他们都跟你年龄相近，处于适合的社会阶层——”

 

“我相信你挑选出了合适的候选人，”他打断道，浏览起档案来。欧俄联盟联合国的Frederick。美洲的James——“我以为美洲亲王是George？”他皱眉问道。

 

“不是，他退位了。延续了他们家族一贯的无视头衔的光荣传统。联合美洲甚至对贵族都没什么太大印象。后来补上的是他弟弟，喏，你瞧见了，还是个星舰部队的年轻少校指挥官呢，只有19岁。选他的话倒是会很引人注目…”她的声音逐渐变小，Spock抬起头来，“你认识他？”她问。

 

Spock低头看着照片。他不是很确定，美洲的James Kirk有一头短发，个子很高，明显一派现役军人风范，但Spock觉得自己认识那双眼睛——他觉得这是Jim长大后的模样。Spock扫了一眼个人简历： _幸存者，Tarsus IV_ 。

 

“陛下？”Nyota皱眉提醒他。

 

“Jim，”Spock坚定地说，她眨了眨眼。

 

“你认识他。” Nyota的问句之中完全没有那种 _询问_ 语气。这足以强迫别人对她投以关注，即使是在她异常严苛的时候。

 

“我们曾经见过一次，在Tarsus IV上。”Spock解释道，他很久以前就学会了一件事，那就是在他的随侍面前有所隐瞒的话结果最好就是可笑愚蠢、最糟就是陷入危险。不可避免的是新闻界总会查出这件事，然后整个故事将会恰如其分地被刊登出来，但Spock还挺好奇地想看看这个在象棋上把他打得落花流水的男孩儿六年之后的样子。“他当时情况相当糟糕，我坐在他旁边。”

 

“所以你 _认识_ 他，” Nyota皱着眉说道，而Spock摇了摇头。

 

“我不认为他会记得我，我甚至都不知道他的姓。”

 

“他就是演讲中的那个小孩子吧，” Nyota的特长之一就是领悟能力极强，“我会向他致敬的，一个月内我们就会把他带来这里。”她在PADD上轻敲几下，接着点点头，“首相在等着你。”

 

“请他进来。”

 

“我听见了Jim Kirk的名字？”Pike一屁股坐在Nyota空出的椅子上，她站在Pike后面对着Spock翻了翻白眼，同感应付 _八卦_ 政治家的痛苦。

 

“你知道他？”Spock客气地问道。

 

“Jimmy？当然了。我和他父母一起在 _Kelvin_ 上服役过。我妻子是他的舰长。他是个好孩子。即将成为一个糟糕透顶的亲王。这倒是让他成了美洲人民的最爱，很像是他爸爸的儿子。你考虑选他？”Spock已经认识到，Pike说话时总是使用简短而碎片化的句子。他认为这毛病是源自于议会上经常被人打断发言。

 

“我已经选中了他。”

 

Pike惊愕地看着他，但很快就挺了过来，“好吧，他是个一身荣光的战地英雄，比你小了三岁，不会对这个有任何期待——不管是婚姻还是偏信还是什么。你本可能选个更糟的；Jimmy接下来四年还得待在太空里，没人能比他更能保持政治中立，而他是星舰军官，所以可以对自己的政治立场保密。”

 

Spock看着简历，接着皱起眉头，“他十五岁的时候就入伍了？”

 

更不用提他赢得的英勇勋章和对其创新思维的嘉奖；一直备受瞩目，即将拥有自己的星舰—— _十五岁_ ？

 

“他的教育任务上出了点小岔子。她喜欢他，就把他留了下来。”Pike耸耸肩，意即事情真相比他说的要复杂得多，但此刻他不会讲给Spock。这是Pike最烦人的特点之一，Spock发现：他公开信息的方式跟发奖赏一般。

 

“这并非你要前来讨论的主题。”Spock说，Pike眨眨眼，接着向他点了点头。

 

“当然不是。你对克林贡人什么想法？在你努力说服罗慕兰的时候我们是不是要收回攻势，还是说——”

 

“技术层面来说，”Spock打断道，“我们并未与克林贡人交战。我们在中立区巡逻，保卫领土主权。”

 

Pike盯着他，手指相抵压在唇边，嘴角逐渐浮现出一丝笑意，“你和罗慕兰帝国围着对方兜圈子的时候我们会保持现状。”

 

“正是如此。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pike逮住他的时候Jim正穿着 _制服_ 。Jim四处溜达 _打量_ ，因为他很确定整个 _Antares_  都没有他的套房大。到底是什么人需要这么大的空间啊？反正Jim不需要。盒子就是盒子，这就是个装满了对权势地位的病态幻象的盒子。然而那张床……Jim能在那床上干好多好多事情。这已经登上了他的待办事项清单了。

 

Jim可是个目标明确的人。

 

“Kirk，别盯着房间好似这玩意儿抢了你的姑娘似的，如果你在那床上干什么下流事我就把你给枪毙了。”

 

“首相，”Jim转身对Pike露齿一笑——他看起来很棒，兴奋又乐观，这可真挺奇怪的，因为Jim已经习惯了Pike的坚忍模样。“这会儿我还有什么要学的吗？Spock最爱的书籍换花样了？”

 

“那是 _陛下_ ，而且不。我认为你最好出去逛逛，在你用房间里的零碎组装出把相位枪跑出去恐吓所有人之前。“

 

“你对我了解之深简直叫人害怕啊，”Jim说，但很轻松地就依言而行，努力装成自己先前并没有盯着窗帘拉绳估摸着能不能用那玩意儿把人吊起来的样子（他觉得办不到，因为那绳子看起来像是镀了金的，没法打成足够结实的绳结——在他差点被巫术给绞死的时候能学到什么样的知识多么令人惊叹）。

 

一旦走到房间外头，Jim就抬头仰望天空；中枢的天空几乎和地球的蓝天一模一样。相似得足以感觉到同样的温暖和熟悉感；这景色相当出名，显得那么平和无害。这真是颗美丽的星球。

 

“你就假装知道怎么做个亲王的样子吧，”Pike挖苦地警告他。

 

“但我做不到啊。Sam趁着我在战场上时退了位，因为他是个 _混球_ ，即使是你见鬼的速成班也没法让我成为个亲王。”Jim决定去杀了Sam。他被Sam装出来的仁慈怜悯给骗得产生了错觉，因为他一直都大错特错地想念着Sam。Jim现在想明白过来了。现在他是认真地打算去做了Sam。他可是个战术官；他能瞄准开火并且在击中Sam的同时让周围的东西毫发无伤。

 

但接着Winona会撒泼，Jim不认为自己能应付得了她和Pike舰长——在她们俩夹击之下他屁都不算，三秒钟之内就会灰飞烟灭。然后Bones会复活他，好把Jim给再杀一遍，Jim能预见到这事儿会变得多么不必要的一团糟。

 

Pike看着他，“请别在陛下面前这么说。我可是担保过你的人格了。”

 

“Pike，我能怎么认真对待这事啊？见鬼的他为什么会选中我啊？”因为靠，Jim怎么能做得到，他怎么能成为……这一切？

 

“你照片上看起来挺好看，”Pike说。

 

“我本人看起来更佳，”这是条件反射，真的。Jim天生就爱胡说八道，而且说真的他实际上……没兴趣在这儿扮成个正经人。一点兴趣都没有。

 

“你顶着那么大的头还能轻轻松松走过大门简直就是个奇迹，”Pike扫了他一眼几乎是用绝望的语气说。

 

“我水上漫步，”Jim笑嘻嘻地说，走过一座喷泉边。

 

 _“Jim_ 。”Pike看起来几乎是真绝望了，Jim叹了口气。Pike舰长能坚持更久才对他生气呢。而且，她一身武装，所以……说明白点就是他更害怕她。然而首相看起来要中风了，所以Jim叹了口气，动了善心：

 

“他是半个地球人，半个瓦肯人。他有个哥哥，但是是同父异母的——比他年长十岁，帮助抚养他长大，对了这听起来有点熟悉呢，随便啦。尽管实际上Sybok是个纯正的瓦肯人，但他像人类一样尽情流露情感。对于王座而言Spock还太过年轻，但他是个天才，所以无所谓咯，除非罗慕兰帝国和克林贡人把这当成大事，而他们肯定会这么干。

 

“而 _你_ 想方设法在下台前要把他钓进自己的那边阵营里，没准下一轮选举你就会下台了，这得取决于Cirrius IV上的干旱情况。他的私人秘书是Nyota Uhura，Nairobi女公爵，他的公务大臣会是T’Pring，T’Paal女公爵，当前正充当首席女官一职。女公爵的副秘书是个安多利人——看上去是个好人，我进来的时候就遇到过祂了——”

 

“Jim…”Pike捏了捏鼻梁。怎么啦，祂浑身都是美丽的亮蓝色，而Jim欣赏各界各族各种外貌的人。实际上，Jim也说不清究竟Pike的无奈是因为他的风流习性还是因为他现在已经只是在完完全全地炫耀。

 

“——牠的名字是Thalashras ch'Trhan，Laibok男爵，但大家都称他为Shras。”

 

“ _Jim_ ，”Pike恶声恶气地说，他抽动着手指，像是想不顾一切地狠狠对Jim脑门来上一巴掌，或者干脆把他沉进身后的一池清水里。“一句话都别说。全程都给我闭上嘴。你必须得熬过去——你知道这男人有权利剥夺你的委任状吧，而且他已经注意到你十五岁就入伍了？”

 

那一瞬间Jim的心猛然一沉，像是有人一拳砸上了他的胸口，一想到那被剥夺委任状的恐惧他就无法 _呼吸_ 。不——

 

他们当时正被克林贡人袭击，Una Pike冲Jim大吼让他去替代Rodriguez的位置，后者在电路短路的时候被击中了，死在了控制台边。Jim皱着脸把她推到一边，开始重新设定能量，因此他们能够恢复开火，他在舰桥上待了足足十五个小时，一直坚守阵地、服从每个被吼到他头上的命令。战斗结束后，一如往常地，克林贡战舰化为空尘，而Jim（也一如既往地）被送去了医务室让Bones着急，Una Pike用更像是命令的方式请求让Jim作为现役军官分配到她舰上。

 

这个请求被仔细审查了一番，由Winona签署许可，走了一点没人会较真去仔细查看的小小法律漏洞，但如果国王决定他不喜欢这样或者干脆不喜欢Jim——他们就真的无能为力了——

 

他看向Pike，Pike点点头，一脸 _我可没在虚言恫吓，Jim_ 的表情，“所以，你得规矩点。什么都别说。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“这里不需要你的出席。”Spock不抱希望地对Sybok说，因为这家伙根本不会听他。Sybok咧嘴一笑，津津有味地打开了报纸，坐进一张靠背扶手椅。“至少收起你那副笑容。”Spock叹气道。

 

“怎么啦，我们可不能给八卦杂志提供诸如你在无人监管的情况下会见首相和美洲亲王这种素材。我都能预见到头条了： ** _国王在会客室里的野性狂欢_** 。”

 

Sybok曾经告诉Spock，他们俩吵架的时候，Spock生气的样子看起来 _就像_ 他们俩的父亲。Spock现在调动起他最Sarek的眼神瞪他，Sybok翻了翻眼睛，举起报纸挡住了下半边脸，“好吧好吧。随便呢。”

 

Spock没时间去进一步表达兄弟嫌恶情，因为这时响起了敲门声，一位男仆说：“陛下，Pike阁下和美洲的James殿下前来会见，陛下。”Spock的胃揪成一团。

 

Sybok歪着头看了他一眼，报纸向下沉了一点，看起来他正在欢快和关心之间游走不定，“你在 _紧张_ 。是谁啊？”

 

“我有权力把你放逐去中立区的边缘地带，没准就到开尔文半径去，”Spock声音低沉地提醒他，接着转身看着Pike进入。

 

“陛下，请允许我介绍James Tiberius Kirk，美洲亲王，爱荷华公爵，正在 _Antares_ 上服役的星际舰队少校指挥官？”Pike阁下弯腰询问，退到一边让亲王走上前来。

 

Sybok很是欣赏地呼出一口气，Spock表示同意：他本人看起来更出众。而且那绝对就是Jim。尽管Spock有点在意实际上Jim现在有如 _惊弓之鸟_ 。他几乎能感觉到从Jim身上传来的恐慌，Spock简直没法把面前的人和六年前那个十三岁的愤怒少年重叠在一起，毫无共同之处。

 

Jim符合礼仪地弯腰一鞠躬，他的眼睛短暂地对上了Spock的目光之后就匆忙地低垂了下去，Spock除了“畏缩”找不到第二个适合的词来形容。

 

这可是……出人意料，鉴于他们上次见面的时候，Jim还在威胁另一个孩子进食，接着气冲冲地闯进Spock房间里要求找点乐子。

 

“我赞扬你的勇敢，少校。”Spock说，小心翼翼地挑选着他认为Jim能听着舒服的称呼，落座之后向Jim做了个手势请他也坐下来。Jim坐在椅子上，背挺得笔直，两手蜷曲着放在膝盖上，腿并得紧紧的。Spock能 _感觉到_ Sybok的怀疑。好像Jim认为Spock会袭击他似的。Spock瞥了一眼Pike，那家伙正一脸疲倦忍耐的表情盯着Jim。

 

“如你所知，加冕礼是一项极其重要的活动。鉴于我们正逢战时，这就更显得意义非凡。以加冕礼为开始，各类庆典将延续一个月，而明天的典礼过后将会有舞会，以及各式各样你无疑已经在行程表上看到的活动。”

 

Jim完全没有任何反应，而且Spock _确定_ 脚下那块地毯丝毫没有乐趣可言，不可能让人全神贯注地研究个没完。

 

Spock又努力了一把，但说出口的话更加拘谨和呆板生硬，Spock越是迟疑不决就越会用瓦肯人的腔调说话，“我十分期待你的合作带来庆典的良好开端，我也非常欣慰你接受了我的要求。”

 

Kirk点了点头，眼睛都不抬一下。在他身后的Pike脸色开始在烦躁和怀疑之间来回不定。他不断地向Jim投去目光，仿佛尽管他对目前的情况一无所知，但也不想在Spock面前激出Jim的任何反应。实际上这让Spock着实满意，因为这意味着Jim此时此刻的举止行为根本不是他应有的样子。

 

“我的私人秘书告知我你是一名优秀的舞者，你对舞步熟悉吗？”

 

Kirk又是一点头。

 

“……你想知道我将会在舞会上穿着何种颜色吗，以便你调整服饰？Sybok，我相信我们手头有设计图。”

 

Sybok倾身越过桌子，把设计图递给了Jim，而他没接；只是瞥了一眼就又点了点头。

 

“你想要一名顾问来协助你选择用于舞会的合适套装吗？你通常用什么配色方案？”他想要一个无法以肯定或否定来表达的回答。他想要听见他 _说话_ 。

 

Jim顿住了所有动作好似被逼得 _走投无路_ ，Spock急促地呼出一口气，对现状感到疲惫，因为这是Jim，同时又不是Jim，而他——他花了那么多时间去成为那种一个愤怒的孩子可以给予信任的皇储，而现在他终于可以面对面地对Jim说“我在努力修复 _一切_ ”，Jim却……不见了。他不在这儿，完完全全地封闭了自我，Spock没预料到自己会有 _这么_ 强烈的反应，但他确实如此。无论如何不合逻辑，他快要气疯了。

 

“ _Jim_ 。”Jim猛地抬头，Spock探身过去，“伽玛象限里有种高度精神敏感的犰狳种族，面对捕食者时会极度地恐惧，可这也及不上我现在感觉到你的恐慌那般尖锐，鉴于你曾经目睹过种族屠杀时也仅是感到 _愤怒_ ，接着 _十五岁_ 时就在炮火交织中加入了星际舰队服役，这令我十分惊异。我相当好奇我是如何能比那些东西还要可怖。”

 

Sybok一副如鲠在喉的样子，而Pike突然鼻子痒痒地对挂在一边的Spock祖先的一幅画像产生了极大的兴趣，但Jim此时 _终于_ 看向了他，那一瞬间的认知让Spock胸口仿佛立刻轻松了许多。Jim舔了舔下唇，接着往后一靠，“科兰特族。不是犰狳：科兰特族。你可以把它们团成一团，揪着它们的尾巴尽可能快地绕着你自己的脑袋挥舞，接着松开手——它们就会 _飞起来_ 啦。你就任由它们撞来撞去——它们认为这很有趣，会回来找你继续玩儿。你会发现像是，面前排了一整队的科兰特兽。”

 

他比划着两手来进行演示，扭动胳膊假装那是一队科兰特兽时嘴角挂着微笑。

 

“你把它们扔出去——”Spock开口道，因为他真的不需要动物保护组织来星际舰队进行抗议。

 

“它们 _喜欢_ 这套把戏，”Jim不予理会，挥了挥手。很长时间以来除了Sybok再没有别人会打断Spock的话。Jim凑近Spock，手肘轻松地搁在膝盖上。“你剪头发了。我喜欢长一点的样子。”

 

“头发太长会遮住我的耳朵和眉毛，”Spock指出。

 

“还有人抓着你走让你偏头疼吗？”Jim问。

 

“只有那个特别的十三岁孩子，”Spock语带挖苦地反击。

 

“听起来挺混蛋的啊，”Jim乐不可支地说。

 

“他也道了歉了。不过之后他在象棋上作弊，所以我更加感到受到了侮辱——”

 

“我才没 _作弊_ ！”Jim抗议道，Spock挑眉努力别让自己笑出来。Jim不屑一顾地挥挥手，“ _随便啦_ 。你准备首先和罗慕兰达成和平协议吗？”

 

“ _Jim_ ，”Pike敏锐地想要中断这个极度不适当的的讨论。

 

“不，那是——”Spock开口时Jim也同时说，“那是 _Spock_ ，他在Tarsus上给了我巧克力，”仿佛那有什么重大意义，Pike看着他们俩的样子像是他们已经无药可救。

 

Spock转向Jim，“为什么我要这么做？”

 

“你是半个瓦肯人。瓦肯人和罗慕兰人有共同的祖先。如果有谁能做得到……那必定是你。而克林贡他妈的在这点上不可理喻，因为他们觉着要自己必须得证明点啥，特别是当罗慕兰人刚发明出了完美的隐身技术而我又把这技术偷了过来的现在，所以我们现在比他们强啦。”

 

“我希望我们能够有些自主发明，”Spock说，Jim咧嘴笑了。

 

“你真应该 _瞧瞧_ Scotty的曲速传输理论。”

 

“Montgomery Scott，那个分解了Archer上将的小猎犬的人？”

 

“没错……他对那件事挺抱歉的。”Jim说谎的本领相当高超，然而他仍旧是在说谎，“我会跟你做个交易，Spock，”Jim至少违反了一打礼仪规定，但他的笑容让Spock愿意纵容他再多违反一打也无妨。实际上，他已是在劫难逃。

 

“愿闻其详。”

 

“你和罗慕兰达成和平，而我会为你打败克林贡人。”

 

这样的交易彻头彻尾地不合逻辑，况且他还是国王，但Jim的眼睛那么蓝，而他笑起来的样子让Spock愿意做得更多，只要能让他一直笑下去。

 

“我将竭尽所能，”最终他说道。

 

“正如我所求，”Jim一派胜利凯旋的飘飘然模样靠回椅子上，和他将了Spock的国王的时候一模一样。

 

Sybok凑过来在Spock耳边低语，“真高兴我能见证你像把小提琴似地被玩弄——我相当肯定此时此刻你的眼睛里已经飘满小红心了——咱们应该去会见父亲吃饭啦。”

 

“先生们，我们另有约会。很高兴能再次见到你，Jim，”Spock真心实意地说，“或许晚餐之后我可以邀请你对弈？”

 

“行啊，乐意之至，”Jim彻头彻尾地忘了鞠躬，面带笑容地站在那儿。

 

“到外头等我，Jim，”Pike指示道，“陛下，稍等片刻。”

 

“你对他说了什么让他如此紧张不安？”门刚一在Jim身后阖上，Spock就发问道，他皱着眉头，简直没法 _想象_ Pike对Jim说了什么。

 

“……啊。我提到过您掌握他委任的关键，而他当时受任的环境相当可疑。而Jim是……他甚至从没听见过个‘不’字，”Pike解释道，“他有时会倾向于……反应过度。”

 

“我喜欢他这样。”

 

“我注意到了，陛下，”Pike同意道，在Spock眯起眼睛之前，他弯腰一鞠躬，“打扰了，我无意阻拦您前去会见大使，我也不想任留殿下那么长时间都无人监督。上次会面之时您的私人秘书的协助着实让人着迷。”

 

“是哦，那可糟糕了，”Sybok慢悠悠地说，Pike离开的时候Spock真希望自己只有五岁，可以踩他兄长的脚撒气。

 

“他自信于自己有能力赢得战争，”走向日常用餐厅时Spock说道。

 

“今天晚上我就会把他的非官方记录完完整整地发给你，Spock，”Sybok允诺道，“你可以在你的加冕礼前一夜熬个通宵幻想这个即将与你共舞的男孩儿，他差不多跟你一样聪明呢，而且实际上还真给你赢了一场战争。你好呀，父亲，今天你看起来特别缺乏感情呢，和T'Pringles开了一场特别棒的冥想会议吗？”

 

Sarek站起身来与他们问好，Spock抬起手回礼，他心想如果被T'Pring听见这个外号她或许会真的杀掉Sybok。

 

贯穿整个童年时代，Spock一直耐着性子挺过了无数场难熬的家庭晚餐，围观Sarek和Sybok之间的斗争（Sybok又吵又闹发脾气，激情洋溢地吱吱尖叫，而Sarek冷静、逻辑，时不时笨拙地讥讽一下），每当此时Spock就希望Amanda还在世，给他演示一下要如何安抚这对父子，他觉得她肯定能做到：用丈夫和儿子对她的爱意来连结他们彼此，Spock永远都做不到这点。Spock或许是国王，地位在他们俩之上，但他仍然是家里的幼子和弟弟，这是永远无法改变的事实。

 

今晚辩论的焦点集中在宫廷最爱的主题：Spock的婚姻。

 

Spock甚至不明白他们是在吵什么，因为实质上他们俩观点一致：Spock有权利自己挑选，别人都应该闭上嘴别插手。但他们之间的不和如此巨大，以至于他们意见一致的时候都无法达成共识，Spock食不知味地吃着晚餐，任由思绪放空。

 

晚餐之后，他令人将Jim带来会客室，摆好象棋盘。

 

“我更喜欢实实在在的棋子，”Jim很是赞同地说，

 

“更加令人满意。”Spock表示同意。

 

“所以为什么你不告诉我呢？”半个小时以后Jim吃掉了Spock的车，“我是说，你是谁。”

 

“你可以猜到，”Spock指出，“那并非是常见姓名。”

 

“我有精神创伤，”Jim反驳，“他们说你可能只是我的幻觉产物？在星舰医学部的时候我真有产生过幻觉，因为他们给我用了Ibiderol，然后，毫不意外地，我对那玩意儿过敏。”

 

“你的过敏清单很长吗？”

 

“至少有五页。Bones——我朋友啦，他是 _Antares_ 上的医生——他用数据表来记录追踪所有的过敏源和过敏反应，那就是个噩梦清单。”Jim笑了，Spock听命地看着自己的女王被攻陷，“将。”

 

现在开局才三十五分钟，而Spock就被将军了：多么悲惨。

 

“那一定让拜访外星世界非常有趣。”Spock观察道，移动自己的国王。

 

“确实，但现在我们可是在中立区。那儿没什么可让人过敏的东西……除了克林贡人。将……死。这可真叫人为难。”

 

“如果你能不告诉别人你只用了三十七分钟就将死了我，我将会十分感激，”Spock说，Jim笑了，手指缠绕着Spock的国王，像是他在掂量着这个装饰华丽的棋子，独享只有他自己一人知道的内涵。

 

“我很好劝的，”他说，Spock抬头看向他，Jim探身过来，手指轻抚支在Spock下巴上，在他唇上落下一吻，Spock呼吸顿停。之后Jim退了回去，小心地放下了国王旗子，离开了房间。

 

Spock瘫坐在椅子上，想这 _在劫难逃_ 这四个字已经不足以形容。

 

   

* * *

 

 

 

Jim怀疑（就是那种你没法确切证实的怀疑）安排加冕典礼座次表的家伙听闻过Winona和Jim在Frederick的19岁生日上的事迹，因此非常谨慎地把他们俩分别安排到了过道两边。

 

这非常讨人厌，因为他老妈知道别人家的一切大小事情还能把他们都给恐吓个够呛，而Jim的贵族记忆里唯一的亮点都是被拽在他老妈身边，听着她低声说些糟糕得不得了的事情，埋首在她胸口大笑不止。这也是为啥星际舰队不会在正式场合让Jim和Gary坐一块儿的原因之一（现在又加上了个Sulu，因为将军们在这种破事上的反应速度居然还挺快）。

 

总得来说，Jim感觉有个阴谋集团意图剥夺走他所有的乐子。

 

虽然如此，这儿的视野还算不错，即使他的外套笔挺得要命，马裤（不，说真的，这种对长裤的反抗是为了啥啊？）快勒进了膝盖里，鞋子也很夹脚。此刻他正坐在Sarek之子、瓦肯亲王、瓦肯列加尔公爵的Sybok殿下身边，而Sybok正一脸混合了担忧与恐惧的神情紧盯着大门，像是他对一切将会平安顺利进行的信心和Jim一样多。

 

他周围坐着的尽是Spock的家人。前任国王的遗孀穿着孝服，一副疲惫之态，而Skon之子、瓦肯亲王、地球大使兼星际联邦大臣的Sarek殿下看起来则像是……他能心安理得地把你嚼了当早饭吃。Sarek的那种吓人劲Jim在一般瓦肯人身上可见不到——他以前还见过T’Pau呢。

 

不，好吧，她也挺吓人的。

 

“你被升格了呢，”庞大的唱诗班开始唱起联邦赞美诗的时候Sybok低声说。

 

“我得去哪儿才能谢绝啊？”Jim有口无心地小声回道，而这时大门徐徐打开，Spock走了进来，穿过贵族和政客身边，典礼正式开始了。来来回回的程序着实冗长乏味，但贯穿其间的誓言与承诺Spock都像是诚心诚意地念出来的；他是真的想要在有生之年确保大众的安全，维护王国的法律，直至最后一口气。Jim平静地看着这一切，莫名其妙地浮起些许念头， _是的_ ，他可以为这个男人慷慨赴死。

 

当Spock仰起头，冷静地——冷静得几乎叫人难以忍受——接受了头上的这顶王冠，Jim发觉自己屏住了呼吸；他们 _全都_ 屏住了呼吸，想到他们在这片刻时光中所达成的共同的疯狂希望是能够被夺走的，会在克林贡和罗慕兰的统治之下被摧毁殆尽。

 

Spock转身立于王座之前，直视着前方，像是他知道他们都在想什么。仿佛他能感觉到，大家对未来所怀有的混杂了些许绝望的希望之情。这不公平。Jim突然满心敌意地想。Spock得为了所有人——以一人之身成为万亿人的安全网，这不公平。

 

接着Spock坐在了王座上；他的动作十分流畅，但似乎呆愣了片刻——他的目光越过了他们所有人笔直地看进了深空之中，像是他能看见正在向他们袭来的事物，深色的双眼沉着无比。接着下面的人们爆发出“天佑吾王Spock”的呼喊声，钟声响起，告诉每个人一切已经 _结束_ ，国王登上王座；大家可以喘气儿了。

 

Pike长长呼出一口气，“就这样了。”他低声说，Sarek点点头。

 

“正是这样。”

 

Sybok好不容易才克制住他的欢欣鼓舞，带着骄傲和喜爱以及希望来回扭个不停，但Jim被发现了，对着Spock向他们投来的眼神摆了个立正的模样——那是在看他，Jim对上那道目光，笑了笑，努力别露出太多牙齿，因为他将要为Spock去打一场好仗呢；他是说真的。他将会为Spock赢得战争，而Spock略略向他一点头；这是表示他已了然，接着他就收回了目光。

 

Spock将会达成和平，而Jim将会赢得战争；反抗无用，Jim想或许Winona知道了，鉴于她弯弯嘴唇对他挑起眉；没准Pike也知道了，鉴于他用力摁在自己肩膀上的手。典礼结束之后Jim摇摇头清空思想，Spock已经离去了，以国王的身份第一次穿过这座城，其他人则……Jim不知道，开始八卦闲聊之类的吧。他靠在墙上和Gary发讯息，给他留了几条留言细节详尽地描述Uhura今天穿了啥（Gary的暗恋悲惨又猥琐，但Jim总会给他牵线的）接着又给Bones发了几条，因为这家伙会一边担心一边怒气冲冲地瞪他，隔着七个星球Jim都能感觉到。

 

空气中弥漫着欢欣愉悦，这挺奇怪的，Jim通常认为宫廷是很古板乏味的，充斥着长裙和可笑的套装，矫揉造作得谁都没法自然，太多的胡扯和自我意识，毫无疑问的是个陈腐不堪的整体。然而今天……就像是有人打开了窗户。

 

就像是Spock打开了一扇窗户。

 

Jim动身从墙边离开，头也不回地去向Spock的套房。

 

“关于舞会我有点问题，只要二十分钟，顶多，”Jim笑眯眯地撒谎，Shras一脸正忍受磨难地看着他，好像牠知道Jim说的全是谎话并在深深地后悔跟Jim说了没错Spock已经回来了。

 

“女公爵会杀了我的。”牠说，Jim灿烂地笑了起来。

 

“拜托嘛，Shras。二十分钟，顶多，”他甜言蜜语地哄劝，“十分钟吧可能。十分钟。”

 

Shras环顾四周，很明显是动摇了。“他现在一个人，这不合适吧。”

 

“Shras，我欠你一次。”Jim哄骗着，Shras扭了扭触角，浮现出一圈蓝晕。这还挺可爱的，如果不是已经有任务在身的话Jim还会意乱情迷一下。

 

“我这是要把自己的工作给弄没了呀，”Shras叹了口气为他打开门，“他半个小时以后就要游行阅兵了！”

 

“你是我的最爱，”Jim许诺道，接着就溜了进去，一把将门关在身后还上了锁。Spock正在把厚重的戒指从修长的手指上除下，低垂着脑袋，王冠仔细地被放在了梳妆台上，Jim禁不住露出了笑脸，因为哦，耶。

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

“我有能力自己更衣——”Spock开口道，接着对镜子中的映像眨了眨眼，因为那是Jim Kirk，带着一脸异常的坚决神色靠在门边。

 

“我很确定你有这个能力，但老实说我现在想的可不是 _穿上_ 它们。”Jim说，Spock长长地看了他一会儿转过身来。Jim的性奋毫无掩饰，他的笑容灿烂，很确定自己已被欣然接受。Spock挑起了眉毛。

 

“你这一招经常成功，是吗？”他问。

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”Jim快活地说着谎，自己朝前走了几步，两手摸上了Spock的腰侧，手指点来点去。Spock微微扬起了嘴角，看着Jim的脸颊上浮现出隐隐的红晕，一路蔓延到脖颈上。

 

“是的，你当然不知道。”Spock同意道，Jim笑出了声，笑声愉快又轻松，Spock不得不对此表示惊奇。事实是，从很多方面来说，他都很难能想得起并非人人都是以自己那样的方式被抚养长大；而Jim Kirk，除了一身头衔，没有半点像贵族。他从不会小心翼翼，也不会收敛笑容，无论面对的是政治对手抑或是吹毛求疵的公众和媒体。

 

Jim跪到了地板上，他的双手顺着Spock的屁股一路滑下来，环抱住了Spock的大腿，接着抬头看向他，有那么奇怪的瞬间Spock注意到Jim的眼睛真的是非常之蓝。“Spock。”

 

“这是不明智的——”Spock开口道，接着就被Jim的嘴巴隔着裤子传来的湿热而被截断了话头。

 

“十分钟，顶多了，”Jim喃喃道，说话时的声音振动让Spock绷紧了小腹，“说‘好’。”

 

“好。”Spock说，因为他确实是允许了。他允许，但同时也是别无选择：他蔑视那些声称能对跪在自己面前看起来好似不给来一发口活就会死掉的Jim Kirk说“不”的人。Jim用自己的牙齿解开了Spock的裤子，Spock知道自己应该惊讶，但他又确实并不吃惊（是的，他完全地折服在这招之下，也不合逻辑地嫉妒那些被Jim练过手的家伙），火热而顺滑地吮吸着Spock。

 

“你不必——”Spock挤出一句话，幸而Jim打断了他，因为Spock也不知道自己会如何说完这个句子。而接下来，Jim弹动自己的舌头包住了阴茎头部又松开，一边仰望过来一边用手撸动它。Spock在这时候甚至已经无法判断哪个方向是 _上_ ，他紧紧抓住了身后的桌子边缘。

 

“唔嗯，是哦，我觉得挺必须的。如果我不做的话你没准就要爆炸了。”Spock能 _感觉_ 到，Jim的渴望，没人像这样触摸过Spock，他感觉自己不可思议地无可战胜。这是个坏决定，很可能会适得其反地导致一场灾祸。

 

这也并不意味着他打算 _停止_ 。

 

Jim吞下Spock的阴茎时，他不自觉地收紧了插进Jim发间的手。Jim的手按在Spock的屁股上，Spock没法决定是要睁着眼睛，还是闭上眼睛抵抗眼前这景象。Jim含着Spock的阴茎哼哼着，Spock的大腿都打颤；Jim邀请着、大张着嘴，Spock伸出了手，抚摸着Jim的颧骨，穿过头发爱抚他的太阳穴。这好得难以置信，又热又紧，Spock捧住Jim的脸的时候手指都在发颤，他看着Jim下流地大张着嘴巴含着他的阴茎，他想或许今天发生的一切，来日他回忆起来都会如同水晶一般清楚透彻。

 

Jim一口将他含到底，仿佛像是打开了某个开关，Spock开始操进了Jim的嘴里，流畅地动作起来，当然Jim不会有吞咽反射。当然。

 

“我—— _Jim_ ——”Spock开口想要警告，完全不清楚现在应当如何做，但给个警告显然是适当的，但Jim的舌头贴上了Spock阴茎，就这么让他射了出来， _用力_ 地射进了Jim的喉咙里。Jim努力吞下了一点，嘴巴含着头部让Spock一波波射了出来，直到Spock砰一声靠上了桌子，他都不知道该 _怎么_ 熬过阅兵游行了，至少自己是能坐着的。

 

Jim笑了出来，拇指抹了抹自己的下巴，从外套里抽出一条方巾擦干净了脸，又把Spock擦干净，塞回了口袋里。

 

“那是……”Spock开口说，而这将变成和Jim在一起时的常态，他能感觉到：自己都没法完整地说完一句话。

 

“不符合规矩？”Jim可算是挺愉快地接上这一句，他站起身来，在Spock脸上印下一吻，出人意料地温柔多情。

 

“非常。”Spock表示赞同，手指爱抚过Jim的脸颊，有些好奇。好奇这样的Jim怎么会存在于世间。

 

“但也很棒吧。”Jim说，Spock只能同意。

 

“非常。”

 

“所以，舞会上见啦。”

 

“似乎是如此。”

 

Jim笑着点了点头。

 

“你或许想要——”Spock指了指Jim的裤子，那儿还顶着个勃起。“我是不是应该——？”

 

“不用，”Jim笑着说，偷去一吻，“你可以先欠着我的。”

 

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

问题在于，这事没法落得个好结局。Jim从未如此地投入过——大概以后也不会。如果他更聪明点的话，早就已经打电话给Bones啊Gary啊Galia甚至是Sam，让他们训斥一通，好让自己能从这个亲手挖出来的洞里爬出来。

 

如果Spock不是那么……的话可能这招还能管点用。

 

Jim记得他，自从Tarsus事件之后。他真心认为是Spock让自己振作了起来：他这一生之中从未被人如此地宝贝宠溺过。

 

Jim砰一声靠上床头板，他闭上眼睛抵御随之而来的空虚疼痛。再来想一遍，没准这次你就能想通了呢。

 

事实如下：

 

1.Spock需要一个伴侣，得是个漂亮姑娘还不是克林贡帝国的通缉战犯（那全都是胡扯，他们先开的火，瞄准了部队后方看着他们像多米诺骨牌一样掉下去才不是战犯行为呢，无论克林贡人怎么逼逼）。

 

2.实际上，Jim就是克林贡帝国战犯，每个克林贡战斗机都接到了要对Jim所在的舰船死命开火的命令，即使只是怀疑Jim在船上。

 

3.Jim不是个公主；他甚至算不上是个正经亲王。Jim是星际舰队军官，那是他最好的命运，也是他应该做的事情，这已经深深地铭刻于他本性之中。

 

3b.Spock需要一个能够随时待在身边的王子或公主。

 

4.Jim其实不在乎。

 

4b.综上所述，这事最终只会以心痛抑或是心碎收场。

 

4c.另一方面，Spock。

 

5.可能这张清单的存在就毫无意义。

 

Jim起床换起衣服来，他扣上衬衫上的小扣子，披上那件有着可笑高领的合身外套，这金色织锦真是荒谬的可以，大概还真是真金做的，Jim套上白色裤子的时候开小差好好恨上了Sam那么一会儿，接着一脚踩进被擦得锃亮的靴子里，最后戴上了手套。

 

“尊贵的殿下，”Sybok向刚来到房间里的Jim问好，拨开了身边正要替他整理头发的女士（至少，Jim _自个儿_ 能打理得好头发）。

 

“殿下。”Jim回礼道，Sybok咧嘴一笑，调整步伐和Jim并排走着。

 

“留在这儿的感觉怎么样？”Sybok问道，Jim斜眼看了他一眼。

 

“十分愉快。”Jim说，把Sybok当成是尚且无法分出敌我的外星人来对待才是最好的。或者把他当做是Scotty，基本上来说都是一样的疯。

 

“很好，”Sybok愉快地说，“知道你在这里过得舒适他也会高兴的。”进场之前他对Jim微微一笑，有那么片刻看起来像是个慈祥的老爷爷似的，接着他就去往Sarek身边了。

 

Jim无视了他那一大串头衔的宣读（他要杀了Sam，让他死得透透的），他瞧见了Winona的蓝色礼服，抬腿向她走去。

 

Winona看了看他，又瞧了瞧Sybok，挑眉忍笑环视了一周大厅，“我是不是应该开始挑选瓷器图案*了？”她问道，“我肯定能给你找个非常非常可爱的面纱。当然啦，我得跟Leonard打一架争夺带你走红毯的荣耀，但是我能搞定他。” [*婚礼必备]

 

“闭嘴，”Jim低声请求，因为那肯定会有面纱、三重冕还有醉醺醺痛哭的Scotty，哦天，他可不能再想这种事情了。“求你了，闭——”

_“星际联邦国王，Spock陛下。”_

 

大门徐徐打开，Jim转身看见了Spock走进舞厅，他同其他宾客一同弯下了腰致敬，脑子里想的却是， _操它的_ 。

 

Jim决定要自私一点，接纳并享受和Spock之间的关系，管他能得到什么呢。话说回来，等到Spock有了个合适的配偶，也是Jim该上前线的时候了（因为事情就是得这么结束，Jim或许是个不顾一切的理想主义者，但他并不蠢），他至少能够拥有回忆。或许这就足够了，拥有过，足以相抗失去的痛苦。

 

失去从一开始就注定不属于他的东西。

 

而且嘿，如果一开始就知道会心碎的话，那么痛苦也必然会少一些。

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

“在这个紧要关头展开一段基于性交的短暂关系是很不明智的。”他刚从阅兵式上回来，T’Pring就闯进了房间里提醒他。Spock缓缓呼出一口气，烦恼地看了眼天花板才转身面对她。

 

“我没有开始任何事。”他说的可都是十足真话。他是没有施以劝阻，但也肯定不是挑头的那个：他干脆地把这个责任推到了Jim肩上，这招现在还挺方便的。

 

“你也并没有阻止。” T'Pring指出重点，这是事实，虽说Spock也不会承认就是。

 

“月底他就会离开，”Spock一边除掉手套一边提醒她，“接着我们就要致力于手头的工作。”

 

“全心全意地？”她说，语气近乎温柔。

 

“全心全意地。”他同意道，一只手穿过头发努力让王冠稳稳地待在头上。

 

“如果你以瓦肯风格穿戴的话，就不用在头饰方面费心了。”她说。Spock看了她一眼。

 

“我有瓦肯人的耳朵和眉毛，对于大多数人而言这就已经足够。”

 

T'Pring的头发以瓦肯上流社会的风格编成了复杂精致的辫子，用一把金色梳子固定在脑后，看起来是个光滑的黑色高马尾，给人印象很好。她化了深色眼影，脸颊上也施了些许颜色。她的礼服是银色和浅绿色的，上半身线条紧致，腰际以下层层叠叠，礼服包裹着肩膀曲线，但肩头裸露在外。T’Pring十分美丽，他从未见过比她更像是个女王的人物。如果他是个别的什么人的话大概会单膝跪地央求能带给她幸福（当然，她不会被任何感情展示所影响——他私下里可是见证过不少这样的场面）。

 

她挑了挑眉毛，好像是知道他在想什么似的高姿态，接着开始用贵族阶级和议员们等等一堆重要人物的姓名拷问他，直到Nyota走进来领走（解救）他。Nyota同样光艳四射，她的裙子是红色和金色的，头发蜷曲着由缎带交错束起。如果说T’Pring是热烈的一团火的话，那么Nyota就是冷静的水，好似无论发生什么事情她都能一手搞定。

 

“准备好了吗？”她发问。

 

“我不认为他还能准备得更加充分了。”T’Pring勉强说，Spock注意到这并不算是个“yes”。Nyota一脸挖苦地对他笑了笑：她也注意到了。

 

“别因为你要负责Sybok就生闷气嘛，”Nyota劝道，Skelev探头进来问，

 

“我们准备出发了不？”

 

他们一行向宴会厅走去，Nyota和T’Pring分别走在他身后左右，Skelev殿后，“以防万一，”Skelev说，“你要是在舞会之前就被刺杀了的话我的名誉可就完了。”

 

“真恰当。”Nyota低声说，Skelev扭出一个近似于笑容的表情露出一排牙。Spock无视了他俩，王冠戴在头上的感觉真奇怪，他伸手做了第十八次调整。

 

“别乱动，现在看起来挺好的，也不会掉下来。”Nyota警告道，她往外看了一眼，“现在，你要走到宴会厅中心，亲王会过来到你身边……你们共舞一首，接着你要跟名单上的每一个人跳舞，一个都不能 _漏_ 。Shras和我会随侍一旁等你需要，别忘了要四处走动走动。”

 

“我更关心T’Pring是不是能管得住Sybok。”Spock说，但这就是个谎言。他想要顺利进行下去：这本应是一场庆祝的宴会，然而现在事实却并不是那样，太多双眼睛在监视着他，连他找点 _乐子_ 这点小事都不放过。

 

T’Pring满神杀气的冷静让Spock替Sybok畏缩了一下，她盯上他的眼睛，对他挑眉一笑。

 

伴随着庄重的仪式，宴会厅大门被徐徐打开，他出场了，一大群人交错着齐齐向他弯腰鞠躬。这画面…让他觉得自己年轻得要命，根本没有做好准备应对这一切。

 

Spock走到宴会厅中心的开阔处，而当他转身之时，Jim已经在那里了，Spock差点要喘不过气来。

 

“这是个坏主意，” Jim低声抱怨道，Spock戴着白色手套的手环绕住Jim的黑色手套。Spock很好奇这是不是有什么象征意义，接下Jim的话头。

 

“哦？”他问道，立刻就被自己声音中的纵容口吻给吓着了。

 

“我把舞步给忘光了，”Jim说，Spock瞧了他一眼，他看起来还挺真挚的样子。

 

“……这可不好笑。”Spock断言，随着音乐声响起他们也迈开了舞步。

 

“还是挺好笑的。就刚才，现在，你是不是有点脸色发白了？对我来说挺搞笑的。”Jim笑着说，他动嘴皮子的幅度很小，让周围那些爱说长道短的家伙没法八卦他在说些什么。

 

“你在激怒他们。”Spock低声说，同样也是不怎么动嘴唇。显然，这种事是带传染性的，让他放松了些。

 

“我是啊，”Jim表示同意，“应该有人跟你说过我跟别人玩儿得不太好了吧。”

 

“我并未听说也并未体会过此事。”Spock含糊其辞地说，Jim很是愉快又惊讶地看了他一眼，咬着下唇忍笑。

 

他的舌头从唇齿间滑过，平滑又鲜红，Spock咽了口口水，将自己的视线挪回到去看Jim的双眼，以防自己做点诸如亲上那嘴唇、让自己的舌头也交缠于间的蠢事。

 

“好吧，”最终Jim说道，“你是特别的嘛。”

 

一曲之舞结束得如此之快，Spock看着Jim走入人群之中，他歪着脑袋走到Pike首相那里说了几句话，接着转而走向Winona夫人。Spock和Frederick亲王共舞的时候止不住地将他和Jim比较起来，发现这人一身缺点。

 

午夜的钟声敲响了，Jim的笑声横越过整个房间吸引了Spock的注意力。他正混在以反对党领袖Daakvich阁下为首的一帮政客之中；其中还有几名将军，那表情可谈不上友善。Jim的笑声尖锐得奇怪；忽然之间，就像是成了一件武器。

 

“如果你不介意——”Pike开口道，显然是跟Spock一样抱着把Jim给救走的念头。Jim一手搭在Daakvich胳膊上，低声说了几句话，连笑容都是刻意的。Daakbich看着他突然大笑起来，一股鼻息直冲向高高的天花板。这着实是引人注目，另一些将军则带着纵容的表情看着Jim。这挺有意思的；Jim在人群之间的评价如此分化极端，似是没有任何中间地带。Spock没见过任何人对Jim Kirk表现得漠然无关。

 

“我可不认为，”T’Pring低声说，她顺着眼角余光看去，“他需要营救。”

 

无所谓，Spock已经走了过去，因为这是他正式坐上王座的第一天，他知道自己想要什么。

 

“抱歉，”Spock说，没等Spock说完第二个字Jim的手就已经握住他的，“但我先前有得到过一曲舞的承诺。”

 

“瞧我多健忘啊。”Jim叹了口气，很是一派具有欺骗性的迷人风度，他对正闲聊着的对象咧嘴一笑容许自己暂别，与Spock手指交缠着离场了。

 

表现出这样的偏爱是不明智的举动，Spock知道。他们肯定会以为Spock现在是跟Jim求了婚或诸如此类，而T’Pring和Nyota会施加压力发布反攻，宣称他和Jim只是朋友，而Spock正处单身，在对婚姻有所期望之前都想要专心于政务。

 

Spock快速环视一圈宴会厅，他父亲一脸不赞同，Sybok一脸思忖，Pike一脸关切，而T’Pring和Nyota都在以她们自己的方式一脸容忍。

 

这是他的加冕礼；他是国王。在这眼下，他可以放纵一些、自私一些，享受一点。

 

“你似乎很喜欢反对党党魁的陪伴。”Spock观察到。

 

“一般来说我都还蛮喜欢泰勒瑞人的。”Jim耸耸肩笑道，“他们吵起架来就跟做运动似的。他们都是混蛋，你也得尊重这点。”

 

“确实。”

 

“我被告知说只能跳一支舞呢。”Jim往旁边看了一眼，Spock知道他是在看T’Pring。

 

“此事确实被提起过一两次。”Spock同意道，Jim的目光转回到Spock身上。

 

“你要淘气一把了？”他问，语气很是真诚，也满是调戏意味。

 

“ _你_ 是不良影响。”Spock回答，这是事实，虽然可能并不是字面意思。Jim的出现鼓动Spock甩脱了完美皇储——君王的面具，让他在此时此刻——成为了自己想要的样子。他遵照自己的心意而活。实际上活出自我这事对他而言还挺为难的。

 

Jim咧嘴一笑，接着微微一摇头，“我没意见。”Spock更紧地搂住Jim后背，听着Jim的话题转到  _Antares_ 船员的一票糗事上来。

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

说句公道话，Jim其实并没计划着要以Spock的老二插进他屁股里来给今晚收尾。

 

真的没有——他只是想过如果这样发展的话就棒呆了，他会如此声明的。

 

他甚至还努力过要表现出点教养来：

 

“我有个房间——”被拖走的时候Jim开口说，Spock扬了扬眉，“可能没你的房间那么好，”Jim快活地说：去他妈的教养。“忘了我刚才说了啥吧。”

 

“我尽力。”Spock答道，Jim不得不凑过去吻了他一下好叫他闭嘴。

 

Spock的嘴唇滚烫，嘴角一抹笑意让人难以抵挡地想去品尝，他们跌跌撞撞地走进Spock的套间内室中。Jim扭身脱掉了外套；推开了Spock，把马甲挂在Spock一边手臂上，衬衫凌乱不堪，纽扣半开，因为Jim总是被分心——他想亲吻Spock嘴角的笑容，他下巴的线条，或者摁着他的脸，在他锁骨上吮吸出个吻痕来。

 

“等等——”Spock说，Jim松手让他去了洗手间，看着Spock带着安全套和润滑剂回来的时候大笑不止，这显然不问自答了。同时也引发了一点关于Spock雇员的问题，但是Jim还是决定选择最省力的方法，想想还挺兴奋的。

 

他已经脱得只剩裤子了（Jim的脱衣速度在 _Antares_ 上堪称第一——此事确有可证，有次招待他们的主人提供了洗衣服务，顺便在里面加了点毒粉。Jim在10秒钟之内就脱了一身制服——虽然他仍旧是众人之间中毒反应最严重的那个，这他妈就是生活啊）。Spock重回到Jim臂弯之中——赤裸裸的，天啊，Jim想尝遍上面每一寸皮肤——Jim把安全套和润滑剂往床上一扔，跟着就拽着Spock爬上了床。

 

Jim觉得他可以慢点来，这可是Spock的第一次（老实说Jim并不迷处子那一套，他更喜欢床伴有熟练的手活口活，但现在他认认真真地重新思考了一遍，嫉妒得想拥有Spock所有的第一次）。他甚至试着做了一点努力，温柔地亲吻Spock，两只手在Spock大腿上流连往复，但Spock不可置信地看了他一眼，黑色发丝垂落在脸上，Jim想到大概没人能不开口有所求就有所得吧，他翻了个身把Spock压在身下，下半身挑逗地蹭着Spock。

 

Spock在Jim手掌下弓起身体，微微地颤抖着，指尖游移不定，而Spock低声念出的可能是Jim的名字，又或者这只是Jim的一厢情愿。

 

Jim摸索着伸出手，摸到了安全套并撕开了包装，套在Spock的阴茎上，接着一只手沾着润滑剂握住上下撸动，看着Spock突然放松地摊平了身体，似乎很满足于Jim对他做的事，正合他的意？Jim用润滑剂淋湿手指，一手背到身后滑进自己的后穴之中，为了能容纳Spock的阴茎而做扩张，疼得低低嘶声，看着Spock低垂眼帘看着自己动作。

 

“ _操_ 。”Spock最终挤出一句话，一只手沿着Jim的大腿滑动，另一只手松松地绕在他的阴茎上像是要为他手活，却在能开始之前就彻底意乱情迷了。他伸出手，手指描摹着Jim后穴的边缘，Jim颤抖了起来，自己的手指与Spock的手指交缠在一处，他扭动着身体，抽出手指，他本是要轻声开口，最终听上去却极度渴望：

 

“没错，我们马上就干。”

 

他引导着Spock的阴茎进入他体内，Spock的手按在Jim的大腿上，像是害怕Jim会莫名弄伤他自己一样看着他的动作，Jim已经没法想那么多了，他都要被搞疯了，所以他直接一口气坐了下去，直到感觉Spock的蛋蛋抵上了他的屁股。

 

“快来，”Jim喃喃低语，沉下身体来回扭动，Spock开始跟着他一起动作，跟着Jim的节奏，这太棒了，没错，但Spock发现了如果他挺身擦过那敏感一点时，Jim会噎着呜咽，显然这更对Spock的意愿。

 

Jim——Jim只是 _想要_ ，想拥有，Spock现在就在他身下，四肢伸展着，如此完美；这是属于他的Spock，几乎叫他承受不来。

 

他嘴里时不时地冒出各种诺言威胁和十足下流的话来，Jim都搞不懂自己在说什么。希望Spock只知道Jim在努力说这感觉有多棒，Spock的阴茎在他身体里有多完美，又热又大，让他感觉自己被完全填满了。

 

“你在我身体里太完美了，”Jim喘着气说，“ _Spock_ 。”他弯下腰小幅度地扭动大腿，让Spock擦过他的前列腺，Spock手指摁在他发间，舌头伸进Jim嘴里舔吻不停。

 

Jim就快到了，他绷直了身体，脚趾蜷曲，大腿收紧，那感觉愉悦炽热，逗弄他不停，超出了他的承受范围。“Spock，”Jim贴着Spock的嘴唇呻吟，恳求着，都不知道这招管不管用——

 

“Jim，”Spock勉力挤出这个词，声音嘶哑又破碎，几乎微弱难闻，然而Jim还是听见了，他到达了极限，后仰着头颅，一只手紧握着Spock的肩膀保持平衡，另一只手环在自己的阴茎上。他眨去眼睫上的汗水，浑身颤抖，疲惫不堪，被操得透透的，但他可以看着Spock这样，直到永远。如果这个宇宙愿意给他这个机会的话，他愿意放弃一切来换取。

 

“求你，Spock，”他的声音落在自己的耳朵里都是那么迷幻兴奋，“求你，因为我高潮吧，就直接射进来——”

 

Spock持续着动作，高潮的时候都在Jim的屁股上都摁出了深色的指印。他射在Jim的身体里，后仰着脑袋张着嘴巴，看着仿佛 _震惊到目瞪口呆_ 。Jim懂的，从手活和口活所得来的高潮很不相同，而这二者与射在真人身体里所得到的高潮又是不一样。

 

Jim向前倾过身子，让Spock的阴茎退了出来，无视了后穴空虚的灼热疼痛，拿掉安全套时低声咕哝道了个歉，又拿了条毛巾浸了热水给他们两人都清理干净了，最后倒在Spock身边。

 

“跟我一起？”他问道，鼻尖轻轻擦过Spock的下巴，接着笑出了声，还没笑一会儿呢就被按在了床上，狠狠地被吻住了，像是有什么东西就要喷薄而出；就像是在说下一轮性爱即将来临，而不是刚刚开始。

 

“是的。”Spock说，Jim忘了问题是什么，但这也不坏，反正答案都是“好。”有那么片刻Jim差点就要起床，强迫自己拖着身体走人了——倒不是说Jim不知道怎么样才能把自己留下过夜；Jim向来就是活生生的“得寸进尺”代名词，但这可新鲜了，Spock没说“走”。既然他都抱住了Jim，那么他就留下来吧，Spock搂着他的后背，四腿交缠着躺在这巨大得不可原谅的古典大床上。总而言之，Jim特定的“靠，我刚才做了啥啊？”的时间也比平常要短得多。

 

这一定是意味着他已经长大成人啦之类的。

 

Jim猛然醒来的时候Spock早已经醒了，他看了眼手表就倒回枕头里去了：他还用不着起床呢。那么问题来了，为啥Spock醒得这么早呢，因为这才八点啊，他们两个小时之前才睡觉。

 

“来嘛，”Jim的声音因为困意和前一夜还嘶哑着，他伸出一只手缠住Spock大腿，用力拉过来，“现在起床还太早了，”他咕哝，“睡觉。”Spock很拘谨，像是后悔了，又像是在担忧这是什么 _意思_ ，Jim凑了过来叹口气，“没事的，”他保证道，“ _睡觉_ 吧。”Spock略微动了动，把靠过来的Jim搂的更紧，接着就睡着了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“这是——”Spock开口道，看着Jim一脸复杂神情，像是不能决定是不是要忍受着咽下去。“讲真的啊。你对于往嘴里放的东西的底线实在太低了。”

 

Jim最后还是咽下了那一小口瓦肯茶，像是看背叛者一样深深看了Spock一眼。这可真是，不出所料的，非常迷人。当然，实际上更重要的原因是，Jim已经公开宣称他所有的衣服都是“可怕又不合身，说真的，你看见那破布了吗？”因此他将Spock的一条睡裤占为己有并已经穿了整整两天。

 

虽然公平来说，他们俩过去两天里大多数时间里都干着完全没必要穿衣服的事。

 

Spock将这归咎于Jim。老实讲，这已经成为例行惯例。

 

“我只是说说，”Jim说，“那可真是糟糕。就像是，糟糕又古怪。糟怪（weirrible），这到底是啥啊？”

 

“你无法发音。”Spock回答道，扬了扬眉表示他正思考着Jim运用语言的随意性。Jim伸手拿起自己的咖啡杯，满足地咕噜出声。他听起来像只tribble。

 

（其实Spock也不知道这茶的本名是什么。他父亲就只管这叫做“茶”，而Sybok称之为“超牛逼的玩意”，但这点他是不会告诉Jim的。）

 

敲门声打断了Spock正准备说出口的真相（他已经在脑内组织好语言了；这可将会是毁灭性的），他起身开门，发现Nyota站在门外。

 

“陛下，”她说，接着看都没看房间里就继续说道，“殿下。”

 

“女公爵。”Jim高高兴兴地说。复制机的啾鸣—— _啾鸣_ ——欢快地响起来，Spock抽出片刻哀悼它再也不会像恢复以往的运作模样。

 

“怎么了？”他问道，因为她眉头紧锁，还微微撅着嘴。

 

“罗慕兰帝国的女皇向您致敬，陛下，”她说，“她对您的加冕礼表示祝福与庆贺。”

 

Jim靠在门上面无表情地说，“胡扯。”

 

Nyota看上去像是她的第一反应是一模一样的一句话。

 

“那可是帝国，”她挑眉表示这是大事件，好像Spock最近得了脑损伤，“可不是什么小兵和罗慕兰参议院的头头。”

 

“给我五分钟。”Spock说，她点点头转身关门，他听见了她与T’Pring谈话的声音。

 

Jim一边喝着咖啡一边看Spock穿衣，他的王冠还吊在Jim的小指上。Spock知道这是有寓意在其中：这是想要表达些什么的意思吧，但是，这可是Jim，没准他只是把王冠捡了起来，接着就忘到了脑后，要不就是他莫名其妙地失去了对小指的知觉，继而就忘了它的存在。

 

“记着，跟罗慕兰人保持和平，和克林贡人开战。”Spock开门时Jim说道，Spock看了他一眼，就径自往通讯室与罗慕兰女王通话去了。

 

“陛下。”罗慕兰女皇Mnheia i-Ra'tleihfi tr'D'Amorok微微一点头问好。她看着就像是T’Pring的姑妈，只是面容更尖锐版本的，棕色的眼眸上方有着黑色纹身，颧骨高耸。嘲讽的是，她非常美丽，Spock知道这也是她力量的一部分。她让人胆怯，美丽又聪明，而她自己也 _深知_ 这一点。

 

Spock认识Winona Kirk和Una Pike，而他的整个人生也被T'Pring和Nyota Uhura所管理着。得益于这点优势，他并不是很被她所折服。

 

“女皇。”Spock一点头回礼道。

 

“我以个人身份对您的继位表示祝贺。”她挥了挥手指，尽管动作轻蔑得根本无法表达其本意。

 

“谢谢；鉴于我们现在对话时所处的局势，您真是宽宏大量。”

 

“局势紧张由来已久，陛下。”

 

“我相信我们双方都明白这只是出于礼貌的谎言。”Spock说，停顿片刻后他又继续道，“陛下。”

 

她扬起眉毛。

 

“战争会消耗双方，使得我们易受克林贡人的攻击。我敢如此断言，我们都无意与他们达成联盟。”他摊开双手，小心地翼翼保持着叫人难以置信的瓦肯式面无表情。

 

 _不要将这认为是埋葬感情，_ 上过逻辑课和Surak哲学课之后他怒瞪着T'Pring时，她总是这么说， _将这想成是……破坏。你正在基于理性破坏意气用事。_ 他想，这是他首次明白，为何这是更适合生存的方式。

 

“您说的不错。不能相信克林贡人；然而星际联邦的国王也同样不可信。”Mnheia观察道。

 

“听见您这么说，我很失望。”

 

“我很满足于让战事继续。”她说。

 

“如果情况属实，您就不会来与我联系了。在我的到来之前您就已经准备良多。自我出生后，您与我舅父通过话，声明您不能与地球人做生意，但是同瓦肯人或许是可以的。我与您所像无差；请您再思考一次，在您与此次机会失之交臂之后，还能获得第二次机会为你的人民挣得和平？您觉得他们会原谅你吗？我是个新王，我有理由为自己的弱点和过失开脱。而您已经在位四十年，只为您的人民带来了死亡。”

 

她看着他，Spock也并未躲避她的目光，直到她嘴角浮起一丝笑意。“Phralae ru au krowert. Glohhaasi' mnekha. Jolan'tru。” [罗慕兰语：祝您生活愉快，狩猎顺利。再见。]

 

“Hann'yyo, lhhei. Phralae ru au krowert. Jolan'tru.” [感谢您，女士。生活愉快。再见。]

 

屏幕转暗，Spock都能感觉到掌下桌面的纹路了，仿佛这是一截原木，而非光滑木料。T’Pring站在窗边看着他，他心里很是感激。非常地感谢她只是站在那里让他松口气，而不是过来苛问他所求为何。

 

“Nyota在哪里？”他看向她问道。

 

“已经在告知你的人民，罗慕兰人表达祝贺了。”T’Pring回答道。

 

“诚然。”Spock说，非常符合逻辑。“你怎么认为？”

 

她挑起一边眉毛，坐在他桌对面：技术人员都已经从房间里退了出去。曾有一段时间，Spock认为自己如果不知道这些人的名字或未曾注意他们的话，心里会感觉很难受。而他现在才在王位上坐了三天，就已经成为了那种贵族。

 

“她祝贺你有所收获，”T’Pring指出，“这显然是祝福的延伸，有优势就必要利用起来。”

 

“放弃对克林贡的所有努力？”

 

“逻辑表明这是最合理、最有效率的做法。”T’Pring盯着他，“这会使得和克林贡帝国的交战进一步扩展，”她指出，“基于现在的计划来看，意味着交战升级。”

 

她没有说， _Jim Kirk还有一个月就要离开这里登上_ Antares _，去往战区_ 。她用不着说。

 

“尽快结束战争更好。”他回复道，她点点头。

 

“这是符合逻辑的。”她平板地说，他瞥了她一眼。

 

“你在用无心的赞美来谴责我。”

 

“那您须得调整自己的举止，好称得上更真诚的赞美。”她轻松地回答道，优雅地站起身，“您要在1400时会见安多利代表团，1600时会见伊犁瑞主管。1900时与您父亲共进晚餐，如果偶然撞见你哥哥的话——”

 

“他失踪了？”Spock有些焦虑地问道。

 

“他……走错地方了。”她说，脸上的表情是Spock在他父亲、自己和其他导师脸上都曾看到过的。但是他很确定，这些人里没有一个拥有这样的杀气。他几乎要同情起Sybok来：他被她找到的时候可就要倒霉了。

 

离会见安多利人之前还有三个小时。

 

Jim趴在床上，咖啡杯很不牢靠地就放在一团乱的床单上。Spock站在门口，看着Jim草草翻阅今日新闻，胸口和喉头被某种陌生又汹涌的情感所溢满。

 

“我决定要开战，”Jim头都没抬地宣布，“我要偷了 _Enterprise_ 。”

 

“我欣赏你的预告。”Spock脱掉外套马甲，解下领巾，摊平四肢躺在Jim身边，伸出一只手滑过Jim光滑的背部，沉溺于那手感；他爱极了能够拥有这一切，尽管只是暂时的。

 

“不过我能想象你说服我别那么做的方式，或者是让我分心。这可是个好消息。”Jim眼睛一直盯着PADD，慢慢笑得露出一口白牙。

 

“你很体贴。”Spock的手往下滑去，“现在你要是能好好地跟我分享一下这些主意更棒了……”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“你这着棋下得糟糕得吓人啊。”Jim观察着棋盘。他们正在下棋，这是非常合适恰当的活动，即使Sarek、Sybok、Pike夫妇在场亦是如此。因为Jim在这儿没啥信用度，但是这是很正常的行为，你懂得，不回自己房间什么的。

 

他们都……举止非常得体。装着像是没人知道Jim就没再回过自己的套间，自从……他来了这里以后。

 

没错。

 

“我可以解释。”Spock在Jim把他的车走成弃子时瑟缩了下。Jim看了看棋盘，又看了看自己的棋子，扬扬眉毛。

 

“和棋子共鸣可不明智，还有点存在主义了哦。”他指出，然后决定应该说得更清楚点，“而且没人要你牺牲小我成全大我。”Spock长久地看着他，接着Jim投降般笑了起来，耸耸肩，“那就变得比他们更强呗。”

 

“T’Pring建议我应该找一个比我更会玩弄政治的配偶。”他说，“提到了你母亲，还有Skkevron。”

 

“好吧，第一个人选，太他妈吓人了，闭嘴。第二个……太蠢了。为什么不找个能为你而战的人？找个能跟你一起玩弄权术的家伙。”

 

然而，Jim并不认为他会这么做。Spock并不想要一个能够与他肩并肩平等站在一起的伴侣。Jim不知道那是因为他就像是个新船长，害怕让他的大副承担太多职责，把船长衬得像个懒死鬼呢，还是说这就是Spock的性格缺陷。

 

其实Jim还有一个礼拜就要离开了，这也就越来越不关他的事。

 

说真的他倒也并不为此而感到兴奋。除去他就要离开Spock的事实以外，自从一个半个月前的停驻以后他就还没跟Gary和Sulu聊过天呢，所以他要倒霉了。

 

但是最糟的就是面对Bones，他大概已经给Winona写了信，长篇大论Jim是个多让人失望的儿子，而这都归咎于她的缘故。

 

Jim只有84%是在开玩笑。Bones以前确实给Winona写过信，当时他特别火大，Jim因为鲁莽而差点死掉。

 

她把这封痛骂她为人母技能的信镶上镜框挂在了Kirk庄园的主厅里。

 

Jim敢说，Spock是想问问Jim他觉得他会选谁来着的，如果他要选个人来跟他一起玩这场操蛋的政治游戏的话。Jim对此并无答案。瓦肯的Stonn，是个明智选择（瓦肯人都是明智选择，如果你从罗慕兰人角度来看的话，他还是来自Surak影响不是那么大的瓦肯南半球）。Frederick，这人是个混蛋，但是从政治角度来看也是个不错的人选。还有伊犁瑞星人的Ueri3，Tamaska。许许多多，没准有几百个 _好_ 人选呢。

 

Jim是个糟糕透顶的候选人，但他是唯一一个见过Spock动摇的人，也是唯一一个 _拥有过_ 他的人。

 

 

* * *

 

 

这时有舰长在身边的感觉有些奇怪，哪怕只是从这混淆了Jim所处的两个世界这个层面而言。美洲亲王James（可不能和那个前一晚还有Spock的精液从屁股里流出来的家伙混淆——上帝，Bones绝对 _永远_ 不能发现这一点，否则所有那些关于性病和Jim对瓦肯精液过敏可能性的骂骂咧咧会让Jim的心灵永久受创的——那个家伙只是Jim）和Kirk少校并不相容，但他的舰长正快活地模糊这条界限。是的，快活地。她的神情一直带着那种克制的愉悦，对她而言那和指着他大笑没什么区别。伊犁瑞星人是种非常克制的种族。

 

“你在干什么？”舰长问道，朝他挑起眉毛。“不是说我还没习惯你能完成所有不可能的任务，但是如果你想要 _Enterprise_ ，那你就不能拥有他。”

 

“我能让他把她当早安礼物送给我，”Jim回答，她斜了他一眼。

 

“少校。”那种语调从来都能让他立刻挺直脊背，Jim叹了口气。

 

“我知道。我没在试图变成他的公主。”

 

“就只是享受登岸假期，”她说。他跟着点了点头。

 

“就只是享受登岸假期，”他附和道。

 

她点点头。“可惜我们会在选举之前启程。”

 

Jim微笑。“你就是不想应付闹脾气的他。”

 

“他就是个婴儿，”她告诉他，Jim大笑着决定一定要记得告诉Chris，他的妻子对他的连任毫无信心，而且打定主意要逃开他的哀怨。

 

“舰长已经离开了？”Spock之后问道，带着一种奇怪的近乎于解脱的情绪。

 

“呣嗯，明显Pike说服了她跟他回家，或者干点别的啥，”Jim回答，紧紧地依偎进Spock怀里。

 

“你称呼他为‘Pike’，但对她则非如此？”Spock问。

 

“你打算问我语义学吗，就在门好好地关着而你之后没有任何会议的现在？”Jim反问，Spock的牙齿划过他的脖颈，笑起来的时候滚烫的呼吸拂过Jim的锁骨。

 

“不，”他说，“我猜不会。”

 

*

 

他们没有……讨论过“登岸假期”结束后的任何事情，哪怕在Jim逗留的最后一周。他的行李已经打包送走，而他也已经确认过他们的供给清单（总是有东西得他们自己去买。那些星联不认为他们需要或者就算知道也不打算提供的物品。这次Scotty发给了Jim一份无比急切的恳求，说他迫切需要cobicite线圈和.8333 perillium*制导线。Jim有些闲钱，他会准备Scotty需要的，买Gaila忘记的，以及Sulu觉得自己不必需或不会遗漏就没带上，而之后又会因此怏怏不乐的物品。他给Madeline带了额外的身体乳液，因为她是尼姆菲族人，所以她的皮肤总是太过干燥，而复制出这种物品总是需要花费Scotty比他预想更久的时间。他还带了罐头水果，确保它们和茶叶整齐地码在一起，以及确认Scotty扩充了复制机的容量。）[*cobicite，perillium均为作者自创词]

 

Jim按部就班地搞到了上述一切所需的物资，检查了舰员名录，监控了开尔文灾难半径（Kelvin Disaster Radius——KDR是标记这个区域的最简单方法，这个克林贡人挑起了最厚颜无耻的事端，几乎引发全面战争的地方。讽刺的是那里同样是Jim在深空中绝大部分时间里所处的区域，他并不想对此做更多讨论。）

 

他还冲着政客们微笑，还不知如何就代表了地球，他不确定他到底该如何表现不过他知道自己做得不错，因为迄今为止还没有人试图刺杀他。而到了晚上，他就继续实践Spock的性教育。

 

然后，倏忽之间，就到了要分别的时刻，他们站在房间的两端，中间隔着一张桌子，而Jim到现在还不是很理解这一切都是如何发生的。

 

“这不是……”Jim开口，然后顿住，因为他想要说这 _不是_ 再见。他想要说这不是结束，这只是中场暂歇，当他们回来时一切都会恢复到离开时的模样。他想要说这不会改变任何事情；他想要说Jim不会成为Spock最肮脏晦涩的秘密，让他在不经意间想起Jim时扭起嘴角勾出一个微笑，然后就能挥挥手驱散那念头，不需要向他的伴侣给出任何解释。

 

他想要说Jim不会坏笑着告诉他的某一个太空女妖*，他是第一个给国王口交的人。告诉她们其实很安全——在酒吧里，没有人会把任何人的话当真，而且Jim只会把这当作吓唬人用；他绝对不会对任何可能记住、可能信以为真的人提起一个字。[*space harpies]

 

Spock露出一个微弱的笑容，打起精神，看上去比与Jim相处的任何时间都要克制。“小心安全。”

 

Jim思考了片刻。“Scotty会跟我们一起，”他带着些歉意说，并没有得到他试图引出的真正笑意，或者 _你真是太过恼人，但是因为某些无法解释的原因我喜欢你所以我会继续容忍你_ 的熟悉表情作为回应。

 

“ _Jim，_ ”Spock轻声说，他伸出手，然后失落地垂回身侧，而Jim挺直身体，挂上他的 _没错我就是James T. Kirk_ 的标志性坏笑，把手插进了口袋。

 

“我会没事的。我 _对这个_ 最在行了。”爱上一个他触不可及之人？他对那个也很在行。不是说他会承认——即使是他也并没有那么强烈的自杀倾向，而Sarek通常望向Jim的目光就已经足够杀人。好吧，Sybok坚称Sarek看任何人都是那副模样，但Jim知道那是扯淡，他看着Spock的目光全是纵容，而对Sybok则是那种父母对孩子的惯常柔和。

 

“你还拥有很多天赋，”Spock说，语调里全是严肃和让人疼痛的真挚，还有——

 

“至少这事上我能合法赚钱，”Jim轻松地指出，Spock给了他一个无奈而恼怒的眼神，好像谴责Jim不照着剧本来。操他的剧本。“我们三年后再见，Spock。”

 

他出了门，穿过走廊，几乎已经走下台阶，然后Spock追上了他，抓住他，粗暴地绝望地吻他，双手插进Jim的发间，让Jim的后背猛地撞上墙。Jim的手抓住他的身侧，用力揪紧层层布料，同样粗暴地吻了回去，舌头和牙齿交缠。

 

“你 _会_ 回来，”Spock贴着Jim的嘴唇呼吸，将他们的额头抵在一起，这是一个请求，也是一道命令，一份声明。

 

“我会回来，”Jim应声说，轻柔地从他怀中退开。

 

他头也不回地走出了Spock的视线：Jim向来擅长于此。

 

离开。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

发现Sybok在自己房间里是预料之中，即使Spock期待过能被他的缺席所惊喜。

 

“不是我，就是Uhura，要不就是T’Pring或者父亲，”Sybok瘫在椅子里告诉他，“我猜你会最喜欢我。好吧，我说了‘喜欢’但——”

 

“你怎么赢过他们的？”Spock询问，搁起腿陷进沙发，几乎就要脱口而出他只想自己一个人郁郁寡欢地独处，谢谢。可能还会挑部糟糕的电影，看看他是否能够痛痛快快哭一场。

 

“我相当足智多谋，”Sybok认真地回答。

 

“你把他们关到了不同的地方，对吧？我需要派出一个搜索队去找到我的下属和我们的 _父亲_ 吗？”Spock试图向天花板传达他究竟有多么 _精疲力尽_ 。天花板完全无动于衷。

 

他无法看向他的房间：他不应该——他应该想到的，这个房间会让他想起Jim——这会成为一个 _问题_ 。他会爬上床，独自躺在他的那一侧（他以前从来没有过 _哪一侧，_ 但是现在有了）。他会看着他的桌子他的椅子他的沙发，然后想起所有他占有过Jim的地方。他会望着他的棋盘（仍旧是他的棋子们悲惨墓地的模样，Jim的车和皇后俯视着Spock躺倒的王），然后知道离他们下一局棋会横亘数年的时间。

 

如果还有下一局棋。

 

该死。

 

“Spock，”Sybok叹气，蹲到沙发旁边看着他的弟弟，好像Spock用他破碎的心也碾碎了他的。有时候Sybok看起来就像个孩子。

 

当Spock还小，还不清楚自己在这世界中所处位置的时候，当他知道自己是不同的，却不知道 _如何_ 不同的时候，Sybok会和他一起窝进母亲的书房，给Spock念那些Amanda曾念给他听的故事。有些抑扬顿挫的语调，Spock记得，定然是属于Amanda的，因为它们与Sybok自己的语调是如此不同。

 

Spock记得蜷在Sybok的身边，觉得这世上没有任何事他的兄长无法解决：没有任何被Spock打碎的Sybok无法修复如新。

 

他们的父亲，Spock知道，爱过——爱着——他们两个。但是Sarek总是扮演着一个完美的瓦肯人模范样本，Spock能够理解——他已经长大到足够看清，Sarek只是为了证明，没有人能说Spock配不上瓦肯与地球之子；为了平衡Sybok的不羁，Sarek必须更加内敛更加自制；成为一名典范，而不是父亲。

 

Sarek以无可指摘的方式保护着他们两个，Spock不知道那让他付出了多少代价：如果他们的母亲还活着，父亲会成为什么模样。他是否会允许自己偶尔微笑，或者咆哮，或者在Spock很小很小的时候疼爱地抚摸他的黑发。

 

“我该怎么做？”Spock问，突然之间对一切都感到厌倦。“告诉我。我没有给他任何承诺，而他至少会离开三年的时间——如果彼时 _Enterprise_ 已经建成，他会回来得到她，然后再度离开。他甚至可能不会踏足地面，直接传送上他的新的星舰然后——”他停住话语，努力抚平自己的语气。“我无权占有他，他会……他会恨我，如果我要求他留下，”Spock说，知道那都是事实。发生的一切都如此鲁莽而愚不可及，他纵容了自己沉溺，而他现在就要为此付出代价，以一颗破碎的心为代价。他应该庆幸他们没有引起任何政治风波，不过当然这不会产生任何风波。星联爱着Jim；接纳了他，拥抱了他，好像他是他们的黄金王子，诞生于悲剧，磨砺于烈焰。Spock是他们和平的希望，而Jim是他们战争的精神领袖；带领他们挺过所有绝境。

 

特拉莱特和伊犁瑞星人是如此青睐他；整个地球都为这关注欣喜。

 

Sybok仍然悲伤地看着他。“你如此苦痛，”他说，安静，无助，为非他而起、亦非他所能修复的事实如此伤心。

 

“一切都会过去，”Spock说，转向投影屏，看着直播画面里 _Antares_ 的舰员走下穿梭艇踏上地球空间港，准备向无尽的深空起航，长达五年的时间。

 

Jim正朝一名轻挑着唇角的棕发年轻人大笑，然后转向一个更年长的男人，对方满脸的怒容直到Jim一阵手舞足蹈的单向对话后才逐渐抚平。他们站得如此接近，Spock注意到，而那个男人脸上明明白白地写满喜爱。他们身边还有更多的人；Una Pike舰长，Pike勋爵的妻子，明明应该占据至少与Jim同样多的报道焦点，但是除非她与Jim一起走进画面，Spock真心怀疑她会得到任何真正的关注。

 

那是 _McCoy，_ Spock在那男人一巴掌拍上Jim脑后时想，一股近乎嫉妒的情绪漫上他的胸膛。那是他最好的朋友，Leonard McCoy。另一名男子必然就是Gary Mitchell。McCoy做了一次突袭医疗检查，Spock相信他刚刚在问Jim，‘你在听我说话吗？’然后举起一只手指在Jim眼前挥舞。Jim抽出一个PADD在上面敲击着，Sybok和Spock双双被后者桌上传来的蜂鸣声吓得一惊。

 

 _告诉过你Bones会问我直肠出血的。你欠我一次——别以为我三年后就会忘了。_ Spock抬起头看向屏幕，Jim正冲着镜头微笑，直到他被簇拥着离开。

 

“哦耶，”Sybok看着他的神情混合了欣然与怜悯，“没错，你会干净彻底地了断。一点也不会被情绪影响。”

 

“请闭嘴，”Spock说，Sybok叹口气，在新闻主播为了Jim湛蓝的眼睛和迷人的微笑几乎献出一场言语高潮的时候用手指抚慰地拂过Spock的发丝。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bones气势汹汹地逼近。Jim觉得甚至连Sarek都没有像Bones这么可怕。他的表情清清楚楚地写着“我会用注射器把你扎到死”和“我们会谈谈直肠出血的，别 _妄想_ 能逃”。

 

Jim可不喜欢那种表情。他都能归类出那 _种_ 表情，因为实在接收过太多次，这事实也十分让人沮丧。

 

Gary，这个狠毒的杂种，抛弃了他让他自生自灭。一踏上太空港，他就抓着Sulu的胳膊，像两个冷血无情的混蛋一样——实际上他们就是——咯咯笑着转向了闲人免进的区域。

 

Jim叹了口气。“嗨，亲爱的，你的登岸假期过得怎样？”

 

“别 _给我来这套_ ，”Bones带着一种愉快的恶意回答，“Jim，你知道这里是安全区。”

 

“我一点也不 _觉得_ 安全，”Jim咕哝着，十分确定Bones的眼睛里闪烁着的绝对是杀意。

 

“这里是 _安全区_ ，”Bones威胁道。“Jim。”他停顿了片刻——这从来不是什么好现象——他的嘴角抽动。“你被 _强迫_ 了吗？”

 

“……啥。”

 

“他将……他的王族特权强加于你个人意愿之上了吗？”

 

“你真的那么说了，”Jim用一种敬畏的恐慌语调说。恐慌的敬畏。他既敬畏又恐慌。敬慌。

 

“呃，”Jim吞吞吐吐地说，因为他是个小混蛋而且所有人都知道，然后他停住话头，充满艺术性地咬住嘴唇，带着一点忧伤地望向窗外的太空港。

 

Bones在他对面开始转变成一座火山，明显在内心罗列着要用哪些注射药剂来虐待Jim，以及他即将要把这消息捅给哪些媒体。很可能会有大写加粗的 **美洲亲王被国王性侵** 的大字报贴满全世界。因为Bones就是这么感情细腻顾虑周全的人。

 

“他真的很温柔，”Jim继续忧伤地说。“那真的很…… _特别_ ，Bones。”

 

Bones朝他眯起眼睛。“Jim。”

 

“嗯，Bones？”

 

“呆在这。我去拿手套和探针*。”[提取性侵证据用的工具]

 

然后他就真的 _起身去准备那么干了。_ Jim手忙脚乱地抓住他的手臂。

 

“烂人！”

 

 _“特别的_ ，Jim？真的？”Bones回答，像个混蛋一样朝他假笑。

 

Jim更用力地抓住他的胳膊。“那挺好的。没有压力，没有感情牵绊——”

 

“满嘴胡扯，”Bones高高高兴兴地宣布，在沙发上挨着Jim坐下。“你就跟那个广告里一样，只不过满眼都是套套而不是爱心。”

 

“你总是说安全套应该是必需品。”

 

“应该是？”

 

好吧，又来了。Jim该死的就没办法对Bones隐瞒任何事情，因为Bones就是一个见鬼的人形测谎仪，而且绝不会放过Jim任何一次说漏嘴的时候。

 

Jim向后靠到沙发背上，双手盖住脸。

 

“ _应该是？”_ Bones逼问，声音几乎是在尖叫，太棒了，现在所有舰员都会知道Jim让Spock不带套上了自己。操他的生活。用力操。

 

“我是干净的！上次我们靠岸你亲自给我检查的！ _他_ 也肯定没病因为他还是个——”Jim匆忙堵住自己的嘴，然而已经太迟了。唯一比朝Jim发火更让Bones感兴趣的就是八卦，而Jim _知道_ 他已经没办法把自己脱口而出的话再吞回去，因为Bones去抓无针注射器的动作定在了半途，转而朝他眯起眼睛。

 

“呃嗯，”Jim磕巴道，“我是……我的意思是……”

 

“Jim，”Bones慢慢地开口，声音拖得老长，“你是 _玷污_ 了我们的新王吗？”

 

“……‘玷污’这词实在太难听了，”Jim抗议，“那不是——”

 

“Jim。Jim。 _Jim。_ ”

 

“ _啥？”_ Jim怒视他，默默希望自己能一死了之。

 

“你刚刚告诉我，直白地说，就是你成功地在一个月之内——”

 

“两天。”

 

“……两天。 _两天_ ——不。Jim。你在操蛋的两天之内就——”Bones实在无法找到合适的语言来继续。咬牙切齿， _唾星四溅_ ，他几乎没办法在滔天怒火里讲出一句完整的话。Jim无比希望他能有一台摄像机：这段影像应该被当传家宝一样代代相传下去。或者发到克林贡占领区，然后看着那些混蛋们夹着尾巴在Bones的狂怒面前抱头鼠窜。

 

“我觉得权力很性感，”Jim用他最真诚的语气告诉他，摊开双手。

 

“你觉得权力——没错，但只在你 _想得到_ 那权力的时候，因为你就是个对残酷暴政有着令人恐惧倾向的控制狂，”Bones的嘴唇扭曲着，用力叹了口气，明显表示‘我对你失望到没有语言可以表达’。“ _Jim_ 。”

 

“ _Bones_ ，”Jim学着他的语气。他会在Bones给他做起航前的例行过敏源检查时为此深深付出代价的，不过值得。

 

Bones只是盯着他。这家伙大了他足足七岁：连 _Pike_ 都没法把 _苦恼家长的痛心疾首_ 展现得像Bones一样完美。

 

Jim呼出一口气。“我没 _玷污_ 你的国王，好吗？我没勾引他，我也没——”

 

“Jim。”

 

“我 _没有_ ，”Jim坚持，因为他真的确信如此。非要说的话，他才是被勾引的那个。但是他不能这么说，因为话题就会被拉回强加于Jim人身的皇室特权，而Jim真的不想面对这个话题。

 

再者说，Jim不知道该怎么解释，在他把Spock的老二吞进喉咙的时候是他的手指掐在Spock的大腿上，而Spock是胡乱摸索着试图支撑住身体并且努力不操Jim的嘴巴太过用力的那一个。

 

……好吧，可能Jim确实是勾引人的那个。但是他不知道Bones怎么能怪他：他明明亲眼见过Spock本人的。

 

“我最好奇的一点是，”Bones说，漫不经心地踢着Jim的脚踝，好像一个巨大的警告标志： **危险，危险，这场对话完全不似你想象中的一般安全** ** _。_** “好吧，很明显你和他睡过了。我理解，你就是你。但是我不理解的是，在那之后，你不但没有和我们一起度过登岸假或者把你哥哥揍出屎，你，Jim·‘我恨外交·你知道我有杀人许可’·Kirk，反而留在了 _中枢_ ，留在了 _本特利王宫_ ，尽职地扮起了你的亲王。”Bones给了他一个长长的打量目光，“你该明白我为什么这么关心。”

 

“我要打出我的‘我不喜欢这场谈话，我们赶紧打住’牌，”Jim决定。

 

“哦，我们该开始检查你可能的传染病了？他没准是个处子，但是他是个混血，他没准会从他父母身上继承些什么。你永远不知道具体会是什么，瓦肯人嘴巴该死的严，尤其是皇族。 _你永远不可能知道_ ，然后我们就会眼睁睁地留下一群宇宙妖女的尸体。”

 

“为什么，”Jim真的很想知道，“我睡过的就都是外星妖怪和妓女，和你上床的就都是女神？”

 

“因为你的自我保护能力就和家族烧烤聚会上的一只醉醺醺的旅鼠一样糟糕，”Bones毫无障碍地厉声回答。

 

Jim叹口气，默默地向三录仪和种类繁多的抗生素和维他命注射投降，因为Bones坚称 _一秒钟都不能多等_ 。然后就是Jim尴尬地盯着天花板，任由Bones检查他的老二不会因为什么奇怪的病毒脱落，但是总算Jim逃掉了有关于他对他们新上位的（被玷污的）君王产生的魔法般的真爱的谈话。

 

Jim和Bones一起走了出去，因为Bones理解媒体会彻底疯狂，而Pike舰长会假装她暂时很正常冷静，然后很可能会（非常冷静地）（字面意义上地）咬掉一个记者的头。

 

Jim作为一名大副的职责就是保证人们不被谋杀，最多残废。

 

以及，他觉得以上场景都有趣极了，所以这通常是启航前他最期待的部分。

 

但是今天事情明显不会很有趣，因为这一回挤在媒体区的那一群秃鹫的关注焦点不再是Pike，而是Jim。该死的难以理喻。

 

但是Bones的不爽脸值得二十个小杯糕，尤其是当他快活地连着撞坏七套高科技摄像装备，因为它们的摄影师反应太慢没能及时让开路的时候，人群开始跌跌撞撞地散开，而Jim觉得他会心甘情愿地和Bones步入一段无性婚姻，他 _真的_ 爱死了他。

 

Gary和Sulu在他们准备从太空港脱离的两秒前才出现，不过他们还是成功登上了星舰，然后生活终于重回正轨， _Antares_ 在Jim的脚下兴奋地嗡鸣着，热切地期盼着启程，沿着Jim几乎已经忘却的航向。

 

“嗨，宝贝，”他喃喃着，坐到他的控制台前开始系统检查。

 

“你真是爱死这条星舰了，”Gaila冲他咯咯地笑，对着她的耳机皱眉，然后塞进耳朵，“我觉得这一对是新的，我是说，上面都没有耳垢。我恨Scotty该死的不通知我们就升级设备。”

 

“我真的不需要知道关于耳垢的那部分，”Jim真诚地告诉她，然后在确定一切系统都运作正常后，起身走向Pike。

 

“那么，我们准备向克林贡领地边缘出发？”

 

“开尔文灾难半径，”她同意道，然后说，“Kirk，去和Scott先生谈谈他擅自更改电脑语音提示的必要性。以及他选择的称呼方式。‘亲爱的’不是对一名舰长的合适称谓。”

 

Jim相信即使是Pike首相都足够聪明到别管Pike舰长叫“亲爱的”。他走到轮机室去准备和Scotty谈一谈（以及Keenser，因为如果你真的想搞定什么事，你和Keenser说，因为Scotty在机械方面是个天才，但是在任何其他方面都是一团糟。）

 

“我喜欢她对我吟唱，”Scotty认真地说，宠溺地看着他的星舰。他看上去就差自己也开始唱了。

 

“我知道，但是舰长不喜欢，”Jim耐心地回答，忽略掉Scotty的疯狂，因为陪着他一起疯的话对Jim的肝脏非常危险，继而对他的生命都非常危险，因为他如果再和Scotty喝醉一次的话他肯定会被杀的。“我们现在已经进入任务状态，所以关掉那个程序，否则我就亲自关掉它。”

 

Scotty瞪着他。他们都记得上次Jim去关掉什么的时候，他闯进后台直接找到了他 _所有_ 的小程序，Scotty几乎痛哭失声。

 

“好吧好吧，”Scotty气呼呼地妥协，Keenser在他们身后翻了个白眼，Jim相信这会是一趟棒呆了的旅程：他们还没出星门呢，Jim就已经把Scotty收拾得服服贴贴的了。

 

转身走回升降梯返回舰桥，他把手插进裤兜里然后微笑。一切都会好的。

 

 

 

 

 

Part III

 

“我认识一些人，”Sybok真诚地说，公然无视了昨天Spock才直截了当地告诉他，这是他的领地，Sybok _有自己的房间_ 和他 _自己的公馆_ 。“我们可以杀掉他们所有人。”

 

Spock看着他。“我没打算成为‘暴君’，”他指出，即使Sybok或许确实认识能替他做到这点的人。

 

念及此，Spock也认识此种人。他毫不怀疑如果他告诉Jim他会提前给他 _Enterprise_ ，Jim会将所有Spock的头痛源头一扫而清。

 

Sybok耸耸肩。“随便你。我也可以夺走他们的痛苦，然后他们就会非常——”

 

“Sybok。”

 

这是他们从不讨论的话题之一。不是因为他们二人不愿提及，而是他们的父亲。Sybok的能力一直让Sarek和Spock周围的人感到紧张。这能力并不真的过于罕见；也并非骇人听闻。Sybok能够，通过某种方式，强迫人们直面他们的痛苦；他们无法摆脱的最糟糕的经历，将他们扭曲分离，然后夺走。“夺走”是个不恰当的动词，Spock猜。他并非夺走它，他只是……帮助人们处理它。强迫他们如此。Sybok是瓦肯人中少见的，共情能力强于接触型心灵感应的一类。[*瓦肯人的心灵感应能力（Telephath）能够通过接触他人感知并传递思想，共情者（Empath）能够感应并投射的是情绪]

 

有些人能在与Sybok的心灵连接之后完全不为所动。更多时候，那种心灵创伤的缺失所造成的冲击几乎令他们如婴儿般脆弱，他们死死抓住Sybok，将Sybok当作他们重新面对世界时的唯一支柱——好像Sybok是唯一能够被他们所理解的存在。更软弱一些的灵魂将永远无法恢复正常，虽然Spock仅见过一次Sybok如此使用他的能力。

 

Spock那时年仅五岁。他们身处瓦肯星，当刺客破窗而入时Spock仍在熟睡。他记得相位枪的嗡鸣，数名守卫使用了神经掐，然后Sybok从连接他们二人房间的门中冲进来，抓起Spock，连人带毯，抱着一起逃离。

 

他们在庞大的宫殿中四处打转躲藏，Spock太过年幼，太过惊慌，他只能感觉到追赶在他们身后的人散发出的强烈恨意，和Sybok的恐惧还有愤怒。他升起自己的精神屏障，将脸埋进Sybok的肩膀，紧紧地攀住自己的兄长。

 

Sybok盯着眼前的墙壁，然后转身面向追上来的三个人，粗重地喘息着。他说，“你们的痛苦源深。”

 

Spock转过来抬头看他，他们的追捕者更强的心灵屏障在Sybok的奇异接触下破碎，他们开始窒息呻吟，好像被剥夺了温暖和食物的幼小生物，濒临死亡。

 

“ _将之与我分享_ ，”Sybok咆哮，空气变得粘稠，伤痛、痛苦和被掩埋的错误在Sybok的精神屏障上撞击反弹，徒留碎屑。三个人跌坐在地，盯着他的目光里是孩童式的惊叹，十五岁的Sybok毫无悔意。他跪下来平视Spock，双手抚过Spock的脸颊和手臂，抚过他的胸口，检查确保他安然无恙。

 

“我没事，”Spock说，Sybok立刻放松下来，有些不知所措，也许仍带着一丝隐约的恐慌，Spock降下自己的屏障，因为那是Sybok，他的兄长，而Spock无法想象有Sybok会伤害他的世界。

 

然后Sarek找到了他们，他掐晕了那三名无害的前刺客，然后跌坐在他们身旁，紧紧地盯着他们，伸出一只颤抖的手抚上Sybok的脸颊，用Sybok查看Spock的同样方式查看着他。

 

他们被询问了各种问题，Spock记得。一场听证会，或许，所有的细节都不曾公开，被Sarek和William舅父所掩藏。那是一场针对王座继承人的袭击，他的兄长保护了他。其他任何细节都无关紧要。Spock猜想Sarek从来不知道该如何直接告诉他们中的任何一个，但是他总在尝试用他的行动诉说。

 

_你们是我的孩子：你们被爱着，被保护着，被珍视着。你们是我的全世界。_

 

Spock知道那三名刺客——均是半瓦肯半罗慕兰血统——现在身处收容所，他们全无自理能力，被退化至接近婴儿的境地。他知道Sybok会去探访，知道看到自己所造成的伤害让他难过。Spock也知道，Sybok会去是因为当他走进房间的时候，他们的笑容是如此明亮，，如此欢欣：因为Sybok将之视为对自己所为的一种赎罪。

 

现在，Sybok在他面前微笑，然后耸肩。“无论如何，我敢试试的话，T’Pring肯定会杀了我。她总是要求我得控制住自己，使用正确的方式，还有我们得如何容忍你的枢密院，我真不知道她哪来的坚持。你知道她自己明明就想把他们统统剥皮抽筋，我可会是在帮你们的大忙。”

 

“是的”，Spock说，“但是她会因为你剥夺了她亲自动手的乐趣而仇视你。”

 

“他们这回想要干什么？”

 

“他们认为我们不应如此轻率地放弃与克林贡之间的和平。”

 

“听他们扯淡。”

 

Spock挑起眉毛表示同意，脱掉自己的外套，小心地挂在椅背上，解开袖扣挽起袖口，坐进Sybok对面的椅子。“他们还在试图提起联姻这个话题。”

 

“……哦，真棒，”Sybok说，做了个鬼脸，“谁是候——别是Frederick。”

 

“否定的，我没有……唔。或许。我不知道，这让情况变得更糟。”

 

“没准是Sam Kirk。”

 

Spock用力地盯了他半晌，而Sybok在Spock指出Sam Kirk已经订婚（甚至可能已经结婚，细节无从得知）时咬住嘴唇试图避免笑出来。而且皇室不允许重婚，Spock补充。

 

Sybok坏笑起来，好像这条法规于他而言是个个人挑战，Spock不得不提醒自己不能杀死他。那是不被允许的行为。

 

“或者是另一个Kirk？不是说我觉得你在害相思病，只是你为了接Jim的一个通讯就能直接无视了T’Pring。他给你写封信你就忘掉了我们所有——”

 

“Sybok， _够了_ 。”

 

Sybok仰头大笑。“哦，Spock，还记得你说这会 _过去_ 的么？”

 

“我确实记得曾经以为人们会 _别来烦我_ ，”Spock回击。

 

“你生气的时候真是太 _可爱_ 了，”Sybok用哄小孩的语调说，然后站起身。

 

Spock瞪着他离开，然后抽出他的PADD，给Jim写信。他已写了上百封永远不会寄出的信——满是可悲的抱怨和太过真挚的问询。应该被保留到面对面交谈时刻的，或者他就是单纯无法问出口的问题：他们都没有给出过任何承诺，而Jim离开的背影已经足以说明他们现在的关系。

 

一切都会过去的。

 

一切都必须会过去。

 

*

 

在Jim离开一年后，议会终于正式开始推动联姻这个议题。坦白地说，Spock认为这充分证明了他们是一群比他所预料更甚的胆小鬼。事实上，他们甚至都没有直接切入正题，而是直白地攻击 _Jim_ ，准确说来，攻击他作为可能婚约者的身份。

 

“他是个可以接受的舞伴，但是必须将他从联姻候选者中剔除，”Mendelson勋爵如此告知他。Spock朝他挑起一根眉毛，但是对方完全没有领会到其中的暗示。理论上而言，Spock有权令人将他拖出大殿就地枪决。

 

“为什么？”

 

“为什么？陛下您不能——”Mendelson勋爵气鼓鼓地咆哮；他来自Golth，同时也是一名Pike的同盟。在他当政的年代，他曾是Spock祖母、前任女王的亲信幕僚。

 

“我原以为你有足够令人信服的论据及严谨可靠的逻辑来支持你的论点。我只是请你对此详细阐述。我并未预料到这是一个难以完成的困难要求，”Spock观察着，他看到Mendelson身后的Nyota将重心换到一边，脸上的表情变得更加冷漠。Mendleson的助手们小心翼翼地从她身边躲远一些，如果Spock有那个心情的话，他知道自己会露出一个假笑。

 

“不……不，当然不是。陛下您当然清楚Kirk少校在星联中有很……热情的名声。”

 

Spock不发一言。

 

“太过热情。”Mendelson清清嗓子，环顾四周；他没找到一个援军，只有逃避的眼神和尴尬的表情。他只能坚持。“陛下，为了与罗慕兰和克林贡和平谈判，我们必须展示我们的诚挚信念；我们的良好意愿。让一个应为此双方损失的上千条人命负责的男人成为皇室配偶的话会无可挽回地破坏和平进程。”

 

“事实确乎如此。那么又是谁授权了他的行动？”Spock逼问，因为即使他不会向Jim求婚，即使他会和一个他能容忍且对星联有益的人缔结婚约，他决不允许 _这个_ 。这种理论会让Jim陷入被孤立的境地：让他失去盟友，在遭遇困境时无人可以相助。这会让Spock的所有战士陷入这种境地，但尤其是Jim。Spock决不允许他成为星联最后的殉道者。他绝不允许他成为他的父亲。

 

“我——”

 

“他曾否违背过命令？他曾否违抗过长官？”

 

Jim有时会 _曲解_ 他的命令，Spock知道，但他总是能得到他的长官们的支持，哪怕是他先斩后奏的时候。

 

Spock曾花费大量时间阅读Jim的任务报告，他现在已经知晓如何读懂隐藏其中的话外之音：如何看透Pike没有记录在舰长日志中的内容。他明白这听上去几乎可悲。

 

“据我所知，没有，”Mendelson咬牙承认。

 

“又是谁为任何一名星联成员的行动授权？”Spock毫不留情地继续逼问。

 

“……他们均遵照您的旨意行动，陛下。”从牙缝中挤出的回答。

 

“我明白了。所以你认为，即使我应为克林贡和罗慕兰的损失负责，因为那发生于我统治之下，但错不在我。然而，因为他依照了我的命令行动，在我的全权授意下代表我做了这些，亲王才是应承担更多罪责的那一个，并须因此甘受责罚。我的理解是否正确？”

 

“您不能指望他们也这么想，”Jiang女公爵抗议道，看上去被惊骇得橘色的皮肤都涨为红色。

 

“我诧异地发现，”Spock继续，“你们一直在暗示我的婚姻必须得到罗慕兰和克林贡双方的认同。我没有意识到我们已经输掉了战争，并已将自己的权利拱手相让。我原以为我的婚姻应基于我的决定，而 _我的_ 政府的建议可以被听取，但并不必须被采纳。”

 

“是的，陛下，”人们低声回答，看上去既羞耻又愤怒，所有人都是。很好。

 

“我相信这个话题已经讨论完毕，你们可以退下了。”

 

在衣料摩挲的轻响中议员们鱼贯而出，Spock坐在沙发上掐住自己的鼻梁。他的舅父就曾习惯于此；Spock猜他也被染上了同样的习惯，因为他的父亲从未做过这样的动作。也或许是他的人类血统无法为他提供任何其他方式来缓解必须应对如此愚蠢而导致的头痛。

 

“唔。那可真是精彩异常，”Nyota说，声音几乎绷不住笑意。

 

“我相信我已经告诉你解散了。”他没有抬头。

 

“我大概没听见那部分。Spock。我知道他们让人难以容忍，而你都应付他们一年了，但是，真的。真的——你不能那么把他们当敌人对待。”她停顿了片刻，在他望向她时脸上现出一种柔软的神情。“哪怕是为了Kirk也不行。不是说我同意——你做得没错，为身为战士的他说话，但是联姻——”

 

“他们擅自做了太多推测。”

 

“你不能被打上暴君的标签。现在不行。他也 _不是_ 一个好选择——“

 

“这不应该是我登上这个位置应该烦恼的事，”他终于说，闭上眼睛向后靠去，放开了紧抓着扶手的手指。

 

“你还有两年半的时间。你现在已经让他们闭了嘴，离他回来还有两年半的时间，你到时候就可以说服他们你对婚姻没有兴趣。”她意味深长地看了他一眼。“因为你不想结婚。”

 

这是一个等着他反驳的邀请，一个等着他告诉她一些她可能早已知晓的事实的契机，但是他只是回答，“两年的时间不算什么。”

 

“两年的时间可以改变一切，”她反驳道。“而且那不是一个答案。”

 

“Nyota。”

 

“陛下……”她叹了口气。

 

“他们比我们掌握了太多优势。他们内部紧密团结；战争就是他们的文化，而我们则貌合神离，自相争斗的可能与和他们对敌一样高，”Spock揉着额头说，站起身走到窗前，满心焦躁。

 

“他们没有任何优势。我们有强大的政体，和一名如此在乎他的民众，宁可与宿敌寻求和平也不愿牺牲任何一个无辜生命的国王。一个宁愿牺牲他的爱情去与一名合适人选联姻的人，别给我那种眼神，Sybok都 _不用_ 说服你。我们在小到还以为世界可以绕着我们转的时候就认识了。如果你能留住他的话，你会的。”

 

“我……还很年轻，”Spock说，他的意思是： _我可能还没准备好；我可能还不足够；我很可能会失败，然后我们会被罗慕兰或者克林贡或者二者一起战胜。_

 

“我从来没见过你会认输，”她回答，短暂地将手覆在他的之上。他想，他如果能够爱她的话，他会的。他想他现在也爱着她，以一种感激的方式；她是他最好的朋友。“而我从来没有看错过。”她抽回身，从……她宽大袍裙中的某处抽出一个PADD。“给。说到你觉得他们拥有的‘优势’。这是自从你登基一年来加入星联舰队的人数统计。”

 

Spock低头看了眼数据。发现自己挪不开视线。“这——”

 

“没错。所有象限中参加了舰队基础训练的人员增长了521%。都是因为 _你_ 。

 

“他们为你而战。你的舅父对他们而言什么也不是；你则是一切。我一直都知道——你是我们中很多人的一切，而这就是证据。”

 

“我想要做 _正确_ 的事，”Spock轻声说，朝手中的PADD微微皱着眉。“但是我不觉得 _他们_ 是正确的。他们的献策满是漏洞；它们被证明毫无作用。而他们中的大多数侍奉过我的舅父，甚至我的祖母。”

 

“到了最后你是必须做出决定的那一个，”Sybok慢慢地说，Spock抬起头——他没有听到他进门。他正若有所思地皱眉望着天花板，仿佛从纹样的曲线里能读出宇宙的秘密。“他们可以躲在委员会之中，或者将一切推脱到党派主席或者他们的对手或者你身上，但是你是必须独自站到最后，做出一切抉择的那一个。”

 

“这是安慰的意思吗？”Spock挖苦地问。

 

Nyota温和地笑着看向他。“没错。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“我不知道，Gaila觉得有什么不对，而她有一双好耳朵，”Gary说，耸耸肩膀。“我的意思是，那就是她为什么是——”

 

“抱歉，我想和Gary的脑袋对话，不是他的老二，”Sulu打断他，盯了他一眼。“Gala觉得她听到了 _一些东西_ 。我们在开尔文区域，听到奇怪的东西再正常不过了。”

 

“很好，现在我们在讨论宇宙闹鬼区了，”Jim说，分别盯了他们两个长长的一眼。“听着，这或许代表着什么，或许没有，我不关心，我刚刚值了36小时的班因为Madeline感染了……不管是什么让她病成狗的东西，我很累，我要去睡觉。除非这艘船 _爆炸_ 了，我什么都不想听。”

 

“为什么——为什么你要那么说？”Gary给他一个委屈的眼神，抓住他的肩膀摇晃着。如果Jim没有精疲力尽的话他会大笑着推开他，现在他则只是晃开然后瞪着他，“我要 _向Bones打小报告，_ 然后他就能提醒你记住我们最重要的规矩， _别乌鸦嘴_ ，该死的，Jim。”

 

Jim在他松手后翻了个白眼，键入自己的通行码。睡觉。他要 _睡觉_ 。

 

他一只脚刚刚踏进门，红色警报就猛地响了起来将一切都笼罩在了恐慌之中，整个船身都在颤抖。

 

“该死的，Jim！”Gary在走廊的某处大喊，Jim呻吟了一声，转身跑向舰桥。他停下来看了眼收到的读数，……认真的，Scotty是刚刚疏散了轮机室吗？那是被攻击的地方？

 

“操他的，”Jim咕哝着，跑过走廊，翻出他的通讯器。“舰桥，这里是Kirk，正在——”

 

“ _Kirk，到轮机室报道_ ，”Pike用她那种当事情真的糟糕透顶的时候特有的超级超级镇定的声音厉声说。

 

“啊——好的，”他回答，冲进门。“该死的你们搞了什么？”他怒气冲冲地问，Keenser抬起头，抹了把额头翻了个白眼。说真的，几年内Jim就要成为一个舰长了，他真的该学学这种时候该怎么克制住不飚脏话。

 

话说回来，他从十五岁开始就是这德行了，估计已经无药可救。

 

“曲速核过载了，一发延迟的脉冲炮击中了我们，亚音速路由连接不稳定，七号扇区出现了无法解释的能耗溢出，他把大多数人都派过去了，”Keenser报告道，回头看了一眼然后转回Jim。Jim瞪着他，Keenser点点头。“没错，他就在那。”

 

“操他妈的，Scotty！”Jim怒吼，低头钻了过去四处张望。引擎室最要命的问题就是它该死的大，而Scotty相当擅于躲藏。

 

不是说他们曾经喝醉酒然后玩过躲猫猫。那是非常不专业的行为。

 

“Aye！”Scotty望了过来，脸上的表情在看见Jim的时候放松了些许。

 

“你在搞曲速核还是路由？”

 

“曲速核！”

 

Jim猛地转向左侧，躲开一串爆开的电火花——这不是好现象，非常不好——爬上钢管支架。路由被嵌在独立的中央处理机中，Jim调出诊断报告，在星舰突然倾斜时抓住了滚烫的操纵杆。

 

“减震器挂了，Scotty！”他吼道。

 

“Aye，我知道！”Scotty吼回来。

 

“你能保证接下来我们不会失去重力？”朝屏幕上快速的一瞥告诉他，没错，那就是很快就要发生的。非常快。

 

“我在尽我所能了！”

 

“更努力一点！”Jim咕哝回去，没有不专业到大声吼出来，因为这是Scotty的地盘而且他是个天才，Jim只是在他的沙盒里玩，基本上是如此。他转去对付那些内置减震器，因为如果它们彻底失效的话，他们就真的有大麻烦了，尤其是在Sulu掌舵的时候。Sulu有绝大多数飞行员 _做梦才能拥有的_ 飞行技术，但是如果Jim搞不定减震器的话，他们都得把脑袋撞开花，因为Sulu喜欢把星舰当成是由面团而不是金属建成的。

 

“五层甲板失压了！”Keenser报告。

 

“那你就去搞定它！”Scotty喊回去，Jim转向和他一起爬了上来的Xu，递给她一把扳手。

 

“路由器，我得对付重力和减震器。如果你看见Simmons——”他开口，转回去继续搞人工重力装置。

 

“我会大喊，”她接话，弯腰埋首进控制台，在输入代码的手指被漏电刺得嘶嘶作响时诅咒着。操，他喜欢Xu。

 

“Scotty，我搞定重——”他开始大喊。

 

“我看见了！”Scotty喊回来。

 

Jim花了一秒钟低头看他，然后他们又被震了一次，重重地。

 

“ _Scott先生，我们需要那些内部减震器正常运作，”_ Pike的声音从通讯器里传来。

 

“是的，舰长！”Scotty附和，然后大吼，“Jim！！”好像那是 _Jim_ 的错一样。

 

“操蛋的正在干！”Jim吼回去，花了一秒用颤抖的双手按住眼睛，因为他很累，他该死的精疲力竭了，然后Simmons和Vashrka还有 Idoulé一起爬了上来。他们四个人迅速分工，在系统自查终于恢复绿色时暂停了片刻，以确定不会再次被颠散架，因为有时候电脑会骗人，让他们以为已经修好了，但实际上状况只是更糟。

 

Jim还真的写过一个代码模拟这情况，然后在几年前和Scotty一起把它塞进了一艘罗慕兰战舰的主控电脑。后续相当精彩。

 

“减震器恢复运作，长官！” Idoulé越过围栏冲Scotty喊。

 

“很好！Kirk，来搭把手！”Scotty叫道，因为Scotty的默认设定就是容易激动，而这些破事只让他更 _糟糕_ 。

 

“又来了，”Jim咕哝着，从扶手上滑下来朝他走过去。

 

“你刚刚——”

 

“他们恢复重力系统了，我们能不能——”

 

“Aye，没错就是这，看这——”

 

“好的，但是——”

 

“Aye，像这样——”

 

“对可是——”

 

“ _Jim_ ——”

 

“ _Scotty_ 。那得再进一步，我们正在得到持续的反馈而且——”

 

“好吧，可是我得稳定——”

 

“还好我们有两个人，”Jim指出，Scotty阴沉地瞪了他一眼，在Jim挪上去的时候轻轻踢了他一脚。他已经欠了Jim太多的罗慕兰麦酒了，这种破事已经一点都不好玩了。

 

“他们刚刚把所有能量都转去护盾了吗？”Scotty问，Jim抬头看向读数。

 

“没错。”

 

“操他们的。他们就不能给我们一丁点警告？这要求很高吗？”

 

“我们能从——”

 

“不，我们不能，”Scotty说。“就，把曲速核搞上线然后就完事了。”

 

Jim爬上另一个支架以确保能量转移的平稳，同时Scotty和Keenser在吵哪种方式才能从曲速核更安全地偷点能量出来。

 

这就是他们开始遭报应的那一刻。

 

一开始并不严重，一点电火花洒下来——这是 _Antares_ ，她已经有些年头了，虽然他很爱她，但是她真的已经不在最佳状态，一点火花是可以预料的。

 

然后一根胶管脱落了，他伸出手抓住它，在他的手指烫起泡的时候咒骂出声，然后把它拧回了原来的位置，因为现在他们最不需要的就是可燃物泄露，空气中的二氧化碳浓度已经增长到了让他不舒服的程度。当然，Keenser没准适应良好，但是他们其余人已经开始感到呼吸困难。

 

他抹了把额头上的汗，想着这就是他标准的操蛋生活，他已经精疲力尽了，然后还得——

 

然后一切都爆炸开来。

 

他躺在地上，他意识到，还有什么东西刺穿了他的胸膛。他感觉不到他的腿了。

 

除了自己耳中的嗡鸣他也听不到任何声音。他试着平稳地呼吸，别恐慌，以及真的别看从他肋骨中间穿出的钢管。

 

“操，”他喘息着说，努力四处查看。到处都是烟，被某处很近的火头染成了朦胧的橘黄，他都能感到火舌舔上他皮肤的热度。

 

至少他半休克了。否则的话真的会疼死，而他真的不想在疼痛中死掉。一直觉得冻死会是最好的方式，如果他没能被一把相位枪打死的话。好吧，还有一氧化碳。那是最好的。睡着然后再不会醒来。

 

显然濒死让他的脑子不大正常。

 

但是他不会死的，因为Bones就在附近，被无针注射器和理所当然的暴怒全副武装着，即使是死神也会在他面前退缩。

 

他颤抖起来，忽然觉得浑身发冷。Bones会来的。他会好的。更糟的状况他都挺过来过。

 

“Jim，”Scotty咳嗽着，听起来像是已经这样喊了半天，试图唤起Jim的注意，Jim转过头去。Scotty被压在……什么东西下面。巨大，金属制，星舰的一部分。这就是他们试图帮她保持完整无缺的代价。像块烤薄饼似的被压扁。

 

Jim好久没吃过烤薄饼了……自从与Spock在一起的那个早上之后。那真的是非常好吃的烤薄饼。

 

“Spock会杀了他们的，”Jim真诚地告诉Scotty，“而且我真的想吃烤薄饼。”

 

他看见Scotty说了什么，但是他听不见了，然后一切陷入黑暗。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

[注：本节及下一节中有以现今医疗水平而言异常不科学的描述出现，就当未来的医学已经发达到现在难以想象的地步了吧]

 

“我同意，但是我们必须考虑到——”

 

“陛下！”Nyota打断他人发言已经足以让Spock脑中响起警报。当他抬头望向她的时候，她看起来……面如死灰。“很抱歉，勋爵。陛下，我有紧急情况需要单独汇报。”

 

“先退下，”Spock说，议员们，以及T'Pring，遵从了。看着他们磕磕绊绊着离开几乎是有趣的，如果他没有完全专注于她的表情的话。

 

Nyota _从来没有_ 这样心烦意乱过。他微微向T'Pring点点头，对方同样点头致意。她会安抚被惹恼的议员们，即使方法是把他们恐吓到静默。那就是她在Sybok身上用的方式。

 

他转向Nyota。

 

她说，“ _Antares_ 在Nimbus VII星环绕轨道上被袭击了。报告称对方是一支克林贡猛禽舰队。”

 

她说，“这是Leonard McCoy医生给你的私人讯息。”

 

她说，“我没有读过。”

 

他接过来，打开。

 

_Jim现处于脑死亡状态；存在恢复可能，会保持状态更新。杀死那些操蛋的克林贡王八蛋。还有，他想吃烤薄饼。核准种族屠杀手段，医生的命令。_

 

_——McCoy_

 

“一切——”她闭上嘴，因为‘一切都还好吗’显而易见地愚蠢透顶。“陛下——Spock？”

 

“他……脑死亡了，”Spock说。“他——有恢复可能，医生说。”

 

他可以看见她的嘴唇无声地念出‘脑死亡’的字眼，仿佛必须如此才能相信这是事实。他向后摸索着，脱力地坐下，迅速拟出一封回复：

 

_感谢你的通知。如有任何变化请务必告知。_

 

“让他们回来，”他说，她盯着他看了片刻，抬手整理好他的领口，给了他镇定自己需要的那几秒钟。

 

“遵命，陛下，”她说，打开门。T'Pring坐到他身旁，近到她的脚可以靠在他旁边，在他的注意力分散望向窗外的时候踩上他。

 

“克林贡人的行动在加速，”他姑且算作解释，但这是内务议会，他们正在讨论小麦的税率，所以没有人追问更多的信息。

 

会议拖延了许久，因为关于税收政策的会议总是会在最终挫败感到达顶点时演变成激烈的争论。当Spock终于回到自己的书房时，他的胃缩成一团，双手都在颤抖。

 

Chris Pike在他进入时站起身来，Spock想着 _当然_ Pike根本不会理睬Spock有多想独处哪怕 _一分钟_ 。

 

“你知道什么了？”Pike直接发问，声音紧绷，仿佛他在逼迫自己发声。

 

“Jim现处于脑死亡，”Spock回道。“我的正式报告——”

 

Nyota递给他。

 

“——我还未曾抽出时间阅读。”

 

“脑——不。如果你——”

 

“你会是首选，”Spock肯定道，Pike大步离开，他的秘书紧跟在他身后。Chris Pike曾经在星联舰队中服役，并且发起过数次攻坚战：Spock不知道 _为什么_ 他会认为Spock能得到比他更多的信息，但是Spock确实有，他也不知道这具体意味着什么，他只知道这一定意味着 _什么_ 。

 

T'Pring看着他。“你不能为此受太多影响。你必须坚持你已经选定的路线。那是唯一获胜的可能。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你不能帮他去——”

 

“我 _知道_ ！”他吼道，然后努力平复自己的声音，闭上眼睛在桌前支撑住自己。“我很抱歉。我知道我们应该如何进行处理——但在我自己的私人房间里，我有权为他忧心。”

 

她盯着他许久，下巴紧绷，深色的眼眸冰冷。

 

“T'Pring，”Sybok说，轻声地，她转过身看着他，然后看向Spock。

 

“你需要对这起攻击发表一次官方声明，Nyota已经在着手组织将军们进行报告。直面你的感情然后利用它，不要让它把你吞噬。”

 

“操蛋的冷血……”Sybok咕哝道，她转过身瞪视他。

 

“如果你宁愿看他崩溃——”

 

“我宁愿他用一种能让他正常运作的方式处理他的痛苦，而不是把他变成一颗移动的定时炸弹——”

 

“或许你能从他身上夺走它？”她用一种冰冷的礼节询问。“ _分享他的痛苦，_ 直到他摆脱它？”

 

Sybok没有退缩，只是盯着她，冷笑了一声，而Spock应该像他往常一样进行干涉——罚他们分别站到角落里，但他不是他们的父母，即使他是他们的长官，他也更年轻——

 

他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，然后呼出，尽力整理他的思绪，升起他的精神壁障，转身无视他们两人走了出去。

 

“你需要什么？”Nyota在他走进她的办公室时问，手指在钥匙上定住。她不是在询问此时此刻；她问的是更大的局面。他望向她，组织着语言。

 

“我需要……我需要所有人都继续保持最佳的表现，”他说。她点点头。

 

“好的，”她应道，并且准备为他确保所有人都能做到这一点。她让他在自己撰写演讲稿时坐在她的房间里，远离Sybok和T'Pring，告诉他有段时间她以为和Frederick约会是个好主意的可怕故事，因为他不可能和传闻 _一样糟糕_ 。

 

明显他就是那样糟糕。Spock在她完成了演讲稿并递到他手上时，终于感觉不再那么心烦意乱。

 

Nyota的文字从他口中流畅而完美地滑出，在直播之后，将军们告诉他 _Antares_ 本不可能从这次袭击中幸存；告诉他这是一场胜利，只有一名可能的人员伤亡，他们达成了一个不可能的任务，告诉他他应该感到骄傲。

 

Pike的支持率大幅攀升，因为她的妻子是那艘击毁四架克林贡猛禽的星舰舰长。

 

\---

 

三个月的装模作样、政治和为了McCoy医生简短的信而活对他产生的负面影响终于浮现，Nyota清空了他的行程，召来了Sarek让 T'Pring和Sybok无法打扰他，于是Spock只是躺在床上。

 

就整体局势而言，罗慕兰星球帝国是他应当付诸关注的目标，但是他只想派出整个舰队去对克林贡宣战；去以牙还牙地复仇，将漆黑的宇宙彻底染红。

 

他一遍遍重读McCoy的信函，如果那可以被如此称呼的话。

 

_生理上他已康复；感受器官运作正常。维持在休眠状态；对所有治疗手段过敏，恢复缓慢。_

 

Spock在收到第七封信息之后开始怀疑，是McCoy的交流态度就是如此的简明扼要，还是有人删掉了Spock怀疑其中原有的诅咒。

 

他在床的一侧蜷起身体闭上眼睛，想着一年过去了，他不应仍然如此牵挂。他不应在Jim出事的时候感觉自己即将破碎。

 

他本不应爱上这个傻瓜，更不应 _一直_ 爱着他。

 

_他醒了。他很好。他想要你知道他很好。_

 

Spock闭着眼睛，数月以来仿佛第一次真正地呼吸。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

他早已数不清自己在医疗湾醒来的次数。他可以根据空气质量判断自己已经昏迷了多久：通过弥漫其中的恐慌程度，或者它的缺席。现在周遭的一切都很安静，同时还有些紧绷，还有一只手紧紧地握着他的。

 

“我的嘴巴好奇怪，”Jim决定开口，仍然闭着眼睛因为睁开它们去看Bones纠结的脸实在太费劲了。

 

“耶稣基督啊，Jim，”Bones的声音在他耳边响起，听上去全是解脱。说明这一次真的危险，因为Bones听上去甚至没在生气。

 

“就死了一点点，”Jim试着说，然后咂咂嘴，舌头扫过他的牙齿。“我的嘴巴好 _恶心_ 。”

 

“你就是个见鬼的小公主，”Bones抱怨着，放开他的手去够漱口水。“漱一漱，然后吐掉，”他在一旁教导，好像Jim会忘掉这技能一样。

 

Jim照做了，然后睁开眼睛。他躺在休眠床上。该死。

 

“什么——”

 

“一根栏杆穿过了你的左肺，”Bones低吼。“你摔出了脑震荡，还折了你该死的脖子。那些都可以修复，除了我们没法把你该死的脑子搞上线，然后它终于上线了，你又他妈的扮起了睡美人，而那操蛋的王子不在旁边吻醒你。”

 

为了他的心智健康，Jim决定忽略最后一点。“我怎么——”

 

“三个月。你见鬼的垂死躺了三个月。”

 

“……该死。”

 

“没错。”

 

“为什么——？”

 

Bones摇摇头。“你的血液中了毒，而且你该死的对一切过敏。”

 

Jim看着他，胸口紧绷。如果情况进一步恶化的话，他很可能会因在医学上被判定不能再胜任工作而被免职。Bones已经非常擅长篡改Jim的记录，虽然这导致他们必须面对Jim某一天接受不恰当治疗的风险，但是另一方面能够让他留住这份他唯一相信自己能够胜任的工作。

 

“情况在改观，”Bones改口，决定可怜可怜他。“你已经对很多东西有了免疫力，但这回这是新情况。通常情况下，不会有该死的孢子能在轮机室里像那样闯进你的重要器官。”

 

Jim瑟缩了一下。“你没有——”

 

Bones看着他，等着他问完这句话。Jim不确定他该怎么说 _你没告诉Spock我死了，对吧？那实在很糟糕，而我保证了他我会回去的，所以，嗯。_ 于是他只是拧了拧身子，说：

 

“Spock？”

 

Bones看上去一点也不奇怪那是他口中冒出的第一个名字，不是Sam也不是他的母亲。“一直在给他发状态更新。他做了几次演讲，很显然和罗慕兰人的进程在加速。我们打败了那些克林贡人，如果你想问的话。四对一，我们仍然干掉了那群王八蛋。”

 

“我想要——”Jim开口，挣扎着坐起身，望向床边的小桌：水，但是没有PADD。

 

“我知道，”Bones说，微微朝他笑了笑，Jim想有时他真的恨Bones如此了解他。Bones知道他最好的时候、最坏的时候和他二者同时尝试然后失败的时候，知道他所有的秘密，而Jim从来没有对Bones隐瞒过任何东西——费那心思太不值当，即使那并不是最聪明的选择。现在他只是接过Bones递来的PADD，然后想他应该停止反复让Bones心碎。

 

Jim看向PADD上的画面，Uhura只看了他一眼，就给他转接了过去，然后他就看到了Spock，直直地望着他，一动不动地沉默着，好像他在等待着最坏的打算。他看上去很疲惫，简直一团糟，Jim瑟缩了一下，因为他知道自己就是害Spock落魄至此的罪魁祸首。“我很好，”Jim说，Spock朝他露出 _你就是个大白痴_ 的表情。

 

“‘很好’有无数种不确切的定义，”他回答，Jim翻了个白眼。

 

“如果我知道你会表现得像个迂腐的混蛋的话——”

 

“你几乎死掉，”Spock厉声说，听起来真的 _怒火万丈_ 。

 

“业务风险，”Jim努力忽视喉咙中的肿块。

 

“你保证过我——”Spock开口，然后停住，眼睛瞄向镜头外——不是Jim的什么东西。

 

“我没撒谎，”Jim回答，喉咙发痒，声音因心虚而变得轻柔，“我没撒谎，因为我现在很好。我只是——之前不太好。就一小会儿。我现在——我没事了，宝贝。”

 

“我没有——”Spock重新开口，然后再次哽住，Jim难以想象他曾经以为自己能放下这个。以为他能把Spock安全地归进 _操过，还是朋友_ 那一栏，就像Gaila和Gary那样，以为这样他就能留住Spock，即使Spock必须去和某个皇室混蛋结婚，某个不是Jim的人。

 

他错了，错得离谱，离谱得难以置信，然后，哇噢，这真的是个他不需要意识到的大发现。

 

“我会回来的，”Jim说，轻声地，太过温柔，再没有抵赖的余地，再没有辩称那不是 _我会为你归来_ 的可能。

 

他的身体因为长期静卧而疼痛，很快Gary就会把他扔来扔去逼他练太极，而Sulu会把一把剑塞进Jim手里，然后假装他知道怎么击剑。很快Jim就会处理这一切然后变得愤怒而残暴，他会和Sulu还有Gary坐在一起筹划着如何杀光克林贡，直到Bones带着酒进来，告诉他们闭上他们该死的嘴，他认真的。

 

“你为什么会在轮机室？”Spock问。

 

Jim想要耸耸肩撒个谎，但是Spock给了他一个 _眼神_ ，好像如果Jim骗他的话他就会去问Bones，而且好吧，Spock仍然可以撤销Jim的委任书，Jim想着他就是个大混蛋然后顺从地让步。“我不当值，刚刚下了一个36小时的轮班。Scotty需要帮助，我跑下去……就好像每次我要阻止这艘星舰爆炸，她就通过搞乱我的生活来报答我。”

 

“Jim，”Spock叹气，抬起一只手穿过发丝。

 

“我不知道，可能我算错了什么。他们呃——我还没问过任务情况。那之后如何了——”

 

“很糟糕，然后发展得不错，”Spock说。“有了他妻子的新名声，Pike或许能重新成为多数党。克林贡人宣称他们被挑衅了，但是所有证据都直白地证明了事实恰恰相反，而且这都变成套路了：一个月之后他们用同样的方式袭击了一艘罗慕兰巡逻舰。”

 

“他们觉得自己能单挑我们两个吗？”Jim真心感到惊奇。事实上，以同归于尽来威胁已经不再有效，尤其是在Spock几乎已经和罗慕兰人达成同盟的现在。而如果对毁灭的恐惧消失了的话……那只会让克林贡人更加危险。背水一战的敌人总是比相信尚有一线转机的更可怕。想要获胜的人总是还有什么可以失去。

 

“他们似乎相信他们已经没有退路。这恰是我的优势，说明他们已经开始紧张，这……是个好消息同时也是个坏消息。他们昨天通知我，他们在为Allen舰长拟写引渡令。”

 

“要将她放出去吗？”Jim坏笑。他认识Allen——她超棒而且超吓人。

 

“我结束与你的通话后会立刻进行，”Spock轻快地同意，Jim笑起来。

 

“听上去不错。我还漏掉什么其他的吗？”

 

“关于我婚姻的议题又被提上了讨论议程，”Spock说，哇哦，正中太阳穴的一击。

 

“我猜猜，又是我妈妈？”

 

“你的兄长被提名了，事实上，”Spock说。

 

Jim觉得自己的笑容大概没有到达眼底。“真的？我肯定他会倍感荣幸的。”

 

“我不确定他的妻子会同意重婚。”

 

“Sam结婚了？”

 

Spock看上去有些不确定。“他们大约一个月前私奔了。”

 

“真棒。我一定会踹他屁股的。”

 

“有传言提到女公爵另有婚约。Frederic——”

 

“哦，该死的，没错。好吧，原谅他了。”

 

“他没可能真 _那么_ 糟糕，”Spock说，Jim用力瞧了他一眼，咬着嘴唇憋回一个微笑。

 

“啊哈。下次我举办个舞会或者什么的时候，我们就邀请Frederick。你会瞧见的。”

 

“我们可以那么做，”Spock同意道，Jim咧嘴笑了起来，因为他内心只有十四岁而Spock说了“我们”。他试图再咬住嘴唇憋回一个哈欠，但Spock注意到了，“你需要休息。”

 

“不，我——”

 

“他说的没错，闭嘴，”Bones插嘴，Jim怒视他。“说晚安，Gracie*。” [*Say goodnight Gracie，梗源1958年 George Burns的shows，[具体](http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/311200.html)]

 

Jim翻了个白眼。“晚安，Spock。”

 

“晚安，Jim。”

 

Bones收走PADD的时候长长地看了他一眼，表情满是无奈，“恋爱的酸臭味。”

 

“去给别的什么人扎针。”

 

事实证明那爆炸不是任何人的错。这艘星舰就是对Jim特殊对待。他拍了一张Gary，Sulu，Gaila和Madeline满脸担忧地看着他做复健的照片，再拍了一张长篇大论抱怨到一半的Bones然后一起发给Spock。

 

_我觉得好像活在300只鸡妈妈中间。_

 

他收到一张T'Pring穿着可怕的全身正式礼服的模糊照片。在她身后，Sybok正做着骇人的怪相，Uhura一只手遮掉了自己半张脸。

 

 _至少不像是在看管一个幼儿园，_ Spock回复。

 

“于是，我们重新进入心碎时间了。”Bones说，大咧咧地直接走进Jim的房间。他带了威士忌，所以Jim原谅了他的擅自闯入。

 

……他真的应该换掉他的通行码了。

 

“闭嘴，我不想讨论这个。”

 

“因为逃避话题就能解决所有问题。Mitchell说你需要和人上个床。”

 

“实际上，Gary刚走，”Jim说，Bones皱起脸给自己倒了杯酒。

 

“我一点也不想听，”Bones告诉他。

 

“你是我们的医生，你知道我们都没病，”Jim哼了一声，翻了翻眼睛。Gary和Jim曾经是男友，在他们停止规律地做爱，或者说停止假装其中任何一人想要有恋爱关系之后，不知如何他们仍还是朋友。在压力过大的时候，或者谁觉得对方需要打个炮的时候，他们就会重拾旧好。“我昏迷了好久，你懂的。得保证所有零件都还能正常运作。”

 

Bones呻吟出声，坐到床上然后又迅速弹了起来，Jim大笑。“你就好像，有八十岁。”

 

“操你的，小公主。”

 

Jim窃笑，朝后靠向椅背，Bones则坐到了他面前的桌沿。

 

“我只是……担心你，”Bones叹了口气。“你状况不错，他是你第一个想说话的人，然后你看上去就像个十八岁少女一样被迷得神魂颠倒，我敢打赌，如果我去问Mitchell你喊的是谁的名字的话——”

 

“闭嘴，”Jim叫道，因为，没错，Bones猜得八九不离十。Gary嘲笑了他，还提出他可以戴上三重冕，在他们停留在Vega5星时买一个，这本来不是什么大不了事的，除了Bones非得跑来 _小题大做_ 。

 

“这对他也不公平， _宝贝_ ，”Bones无情地继续，Jim的脸红了。“你把他迷得俯首帖耳——”

 

“我又没 _故意_ 那么做，”Jim打断他，怒视着Bones，好吧，这不是个什么好理由，不过Jim从来就没声称过自己不是个小混蛋。

 

“你也没做出任何事来改变这一点，”Bones直白地指出，“已经一年了，而他还有更重要的事情去关注。”

 

“没准他喜欢这种安全的方式。能和我调调情——”

 

“你一点也不 _安全_ ！”Bones喊道。“对他来说不是。他对你也不是。这不会有什么从此以后他们幸福快乐地生活在一起，只可能是你从天上被拽下地来，从此恨他一辈子！这不是个该死的童话，你他妈的早该知道。”

 

“操你的，”Jim咆哮。

 

“成熟点吧，”Bones吼回去，如果门能被摔上的话，它会的。

 

Jim重新跌进椅子。

 

操。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spock认为任何一个觉得Daakvich不会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难的人都是满口胡言。首相存在的目的就是为了在Spock协商和平条约的时候，有人负责所有星联内部事务，所以Spock不应于此争吵税率，和内阁成员、后座议员还有影子内阁的成员会面，还有——

 

他会掐死什么人的。他会掐死Daakvich的。

 

不。他冷静如磐石。他的禅心勉强维持到了罗慕兰女皇决定来测试他的耐性的那一刻。就是说他拥有了一日安宁。

 

“我们要求以下所列星球被标记为处于罗慕兰星球帝国的保护之中，”Mnheia女皇在他接通通讯线路时直入主题地声明。他低头看看自己的双手，考虑着如何告诉她她该死的在做梦，以及他宁可签署一份投降书，因为这二者基本就是等价命题。

 

他绝对没有计算他的舰队需要多久可以攻进罗慕兰主星。

 

“此要求太过荒谬。这些星球数世代以来都属于中立区。”

 

“你们在持续地向外派遣星舰拓展疆域；那就是你们的和平？要求我们相信那不是伪装为科学探索的侵略行径？当然——”

 

“我们的星舰探索的方向不是你们的领土或者象限，而是未知的宇宙，”Spock打断她。她对此心知肚明；她或者是在装腔作势，或者是在三年后她终于决定认真地开启一段双边对话，而这只不过是保证他不会中途退出。“要求我们放弃探索任务不啻于要求放弃我们的生活方式。我们渴求未知。”

 

“以建立一支军队来威胁我们。”

 

“如果那是我们的目的，星联舰队将是义务服役制而非志愿加入，我们将采取定额分配制，课程也将更倾向于战争目的，而非在不造成任何负面影响的基础上与陌生的文明接触交流。

 

“我愿意并且能够协商将中立区的范围扩展到尚未探索的未知区域。我不愿意将任何中立区域拱手相让于你，就为了抚慰帝国的不安全感。”他说，抬高下巴扬起眉毛。

 

“罗慕兰人无所畏惧，”她冷笑。

 

“那么我们的要求对你们而言就应该并不过分，”他反击道，知道自己赢下了这局，他可以清楚地看到她意识到这一点的那瞬间。他最近已看到过太多次这种表情，人们终于发觉他并非只是个挂名的傀儡，他的幕后并没有任何人在操纵。

 

Mnheia女皇打量了他许久，然后她的左边唇角挑了起来。“你可以成为一名杰出的罗慕兰人，Spock国王。”

 

“我的荣幸，”他回答，一丝恰到好处的讥诮从他的声音中透出。“现在我们可否开展谈判？”

 

“当然。我将派遣我的姐姐，Sindari i-Ra'tleihfi tr'D'Amarok作为代表。”

 

“为了表示同等的诚意，我将派遣我的父亲，Skon之子Sarek作为代表。我相信我们彼此都会满意。”

 

“我相信，”她同意。

 

他在结束通话后看向Sarek。

 

“非常出色的表现，”Sarek评价。

 

“我的荣幸。”Spock回答，这一次要真诚得多，松开了握紧的拳。

 

“我们会派护卫队陪同的，对吧？”Sybok问，在他们两人一起转身望向他时露出一个大大的笑容。“你们知道你们同步的时候有多可怕吗？别那么看着我！”

 

“他当然会有护卫队，”Spock说，揉了揉太阳穴。

 

代表T'Pring的铃声在他的PADD上响起，Spock低头阅读新的信息。

 

克林贡猛禽号被击落，Kirk的功劳。

 

“出什么问题了么？”Sarek问道，Spock抬头望向他的父亲。

 

“没有，”他回答，摇着头，“没有任何问题。”

 

 

Sarek前往罗慕兰议院的当月，大选举行。

 

Sybok在生闷气，拒绝与Spock对话（Spock认为此行为荒谬至极），所以他和T'pring一起看着大选结果宣布。Nyota在家，探望家人，享受她理所应得且已拖延太久的假期。

 

“看来自由党会最终获胜，”T'Pring在那天深夜说。她已甩脱了鞋子，卧在沙发上。

 

“从来都毫无疑问，”他回答，在座椅中挪动着寻找一个更舒服的姿势。他必须得接受Daakvich的要求解散议会然后授权Pike组织起他的政府，主持这场权力交接然后忍受他偏心Pike——并用某种方式操纵了选举结果的指控。

 

已经三年过去，政府已经更换了两任执政党。Daakvich是少数党的议会主席；它注定会被解散，以其极端低下的能力能坚持如此之久已经足够令人惊异。

 

“你看起来越发内敛了，”T'Pring低声道。

 

“从你嘴来说出来，一点也不像个它应该是的称赞，”Spock回答，带着一丝模糊的笑意望向她。

 

“这表示你不幸福，”她回答。“是因为联姻的讨论？”

 

“我不会结婚。”

 

“别这么荒唐。你当然会结婚，然后诞下子嗣，表现出皇室应有的稳定。这种稳定性已经连续两代缺乏：你是很多方面最好的希望，不单单在这一点上。”

 

他低头看着他的PADD，几乎可以感受到她视线的重量。

 

“或许是时候放下他了，”她说，并无刻薄，他抬起头重新望向她，从各方面对这场谈话感到无比疲累。

 

“或许，”他缓慢地回答，小心斟酌每个字词；这是一个危险的思想，无法付诸言语，但是他无法再隐瞒。“那永无可能，而我宁可尝试然后失败，也好过不战而降。”

 

他直视着她的眼睛。她点了下头。“你是国王。如果你想要得到他——”

 

“我不会得到他，”他直截了当地打断，“我不会把他变成笼中的囚鸟。”

 

“你只会简简单单地向他敞开门？”她问。“然后希望他能被其中的宝藏诱惑；和你一起步入你的金色囚笼？”

 

“别拿那比喻来针对我，”他警告，“我不会被激怒。”

 

“你只是拒绝接受万事有其局限，”她回答。

 

“没错，”他同意道，微笑起来。“我拒绝。”

 

距离他前次与Jim通话已经过了几个月（五个月零二星期零三天）——他偶尔会收到简短的信息，通常每个字都浸满疲惫。 _Antares_ 已进入开尔文灾难半径18个月，不乏遭遇过的星舰。

 

有时Jim会发来照片，或者一段带评注的新闻，有时是他们从克林贡领地截取到的宣传信息。有时Spock认为Jim是在试图保持距离；给他们现在的关系画一条笔直的界线，直到他自己再无力维持。这是一个明显的循环，Spock知道Jim将在一两周内发来通话要求，而Spock会放下手中的一切去接听。Nyota会纵容他，Sybok会嘲笑他，T'Pring会不赞同他，而Spock会忽略他们所有人，因为当他能诱哄出Jim一声大笑的时候，是唯一让他觉得自己在做些正确事情的时刻。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“那是……” 

 

“没错，”Jim低声肯定，扫描着他们身下的空间港。肾上腺素让他浑身紧绷，“没错。该死。”

 

“他们操蛋的有点胆子，”Gary咕哝着，坐下来四处张望着。“我的意思是，如果有谁能这么玩命的话，那应该是我们。”

 

Jim勾起嘴角，“嗨，给我——”

 

Gary把相位枪递给他，他们两小时前把它们偷出来的时候，还以为那只是克林贡人在Nimbus XI星上的殖民者的。好吧，大概不是了，按照他和Gary正藏身其中的战舰工厂来判断。这座巨大的，庞然的，没有在任何扫描结果中显示出来的工厂。

 

他们必须搞到那技术。Gary有个三录仪，他们能把找到的大部分资料存进里面。

 

他是这么认为的。

 

“你觉得他们会把我们丢去个监狱星球还是直接杀了我们？”Gary问道，看着Jim手头上的忙碌。“你知道，当他们发现我们的时候。”

 

“公开处刑，我觉得更有可能，”Jim说，在戳到自己拇指的时候瑟缩了下。“在一场公开直播的刑讯当开胃菜之后，当然。”

 

“甜点就是我们被弃尸等着腐烂。”

 

“没准他们会把我们抛进宇宙，好让我们能飘回星联的地盘。”

 

“飘浮的尸体实在是个很慢的信息传递方式，”Gary指出，抽出三录仪开始扫描。“我是说，这样确实挺诗意的，但是效率太低下。”

 

“我知道，但是现在我觉得我喜欢上这主意了。他们甚至可以让我们捎个留言，你知道？没准刻在我们背上……”

 

“这就是你为啥当不了一个真正的亲王，”Gary告诉他，在Jim脸前挥着他的手。“就因为这些阴森森的鬼扯蛋。”

 

“你不想我当个亲王是因为你想要当我的大副，而如果我是个皇族亲王的话我就没可能得到实际任命，”Jim冷哼，Gary坏笑起来，换了换握枪的姿势，并将三录仪放回背袋。

 

“好吧，那也是原因之一，如果你成了——”他打住话头，看着Jim装配起来的炸弹，然后说，“好吧，我没看见遥控起爆器。”

 

“我在考虑‘扔了就跑’的作战计划，”Jim承认，撑起身子再度透过栏杆张望着。根据对方的巡逻队判断，他们面对的是一个大约可容纳四百人的仓库。这是个很大的数字——克林贡人不喜欢如此集中的火力，说明这个地方比他们前所预期的更加重要。说明他们真的必须得搞掉它。

 

“啊，一个传统手雷战术。好吧，我喜欢传统，”Gary说，“通常是更学术的意味，我承认，但——”

 

“Gary，专心。”

 

“好吧，当然。”

 

克林贡人，虽然以其冷酷无情，战略战术及造成心理创伤上无可置疑的天才闻名，对于预测疯狂行为的能力相当糟糕。例如，两名星联军官偷偷潜进一幢猛禽战舰工厂，临时制作了一枚炸弹，还在试图黑进主控系统搞到他们隐形技术的这种疯狂。就是那种没有人真的会干的疯狂，而不管事实是否如此，星联一直有着胆小的名声（“谨小慎微”是他们对星联的官方形容，但实际意思就是他们是群窝囊废。）

 

罗慕兰人就早发现了那都是狗屁，是星联故意放出的烟幕弹好引诱敌人在虚假的安全感中放松警惕，所以偷偷潜进罗慕兰的 _任何机构_ 都基本是不可能的任务，因为他们已经知道要提防这种疯狂。

 

“能快点的话感激不尽，”Jim咕哝道。

 

“我已经尽快了，甜心，”Gary嘶声道，在控制台上敲击着然后看向三录仪。“这不是什么 _小菜一碟_ ，克林贡技术语言难读得要死，而且格式根本……”

 

Jim朝他丢了一个阴沉的眼神，垂眼瞟了一眼屏幕然后抬起头：他觉得他听见了一队巡逻兵正在向他们走近的沉重而紧密的脚步。“巡逻队就要——”

 

“是，我知道，谢谢，”Gary厉声打断，然后：“搞定。”

 

“搞定了？”

 

“没错，搞定了。好吧，我们传统的炸弹该丢出去了——”

 

Jim在几道相位枪的红光伴随着嘶声擦过他们的时候抓住他的胳膊。

 

“你记住平面布局了对吧？”

 

“哦当然，清清楚楚，”Gary回答，扭头看看身后，“七个在追着我们屁股跑，还在呼叫援军。”

 

“我们必须逃出去。”

 

“真的，这就是我们必须做的？”

 

“你毫无建设性，Gary，就是说你毫无帮助，”Jim吼道，四处查看着走廊。好吧，他们只能开跑然后祈祷好运了。

 

“该死，趴——”

 

Gary猛推了Jim一把，让他避过了瞄准他背后的一枪，然后一起滚下了台阶，再然后一切都是一团模糊，充满鲜血和不顾一切的狂奔，发现他们把那枚传统炸弹不知丢在了哪里，所以完全不知道它什么时候会引爆，结果就是即使在爆炸发生时依然在奔跑，，因为那就是星联教过他们的：哪怕已经被命运宣判了死刑也要拼命地跑。哪怕你直接被扔进了宇宙也要跑，因为如果你不跑的话该死的别人怎么来救你？

 

他们逃出了建筑，Jim抓着Gary转过一个角落，蜷缩着紧紧贴住墙壁，听着里面的工厂燃烧，爆炸，然后继续烧。Nimbus星上全是荒凉的戈壁，所以至少这些爆炸还能让他们暖和一些。

 

“哦，操，”Gary呼出一口气，歪着身子重重跌坐在地，然后半躺下用手肘支住身体，大口喘息着，额头滚烫地贴着Jim的大腿。“哦，操。我们不能再这么干了。我们太年轻貌美了不能这么早就死。”

 

Jim摇摇头，将头靠到身后的墙壁上。“我要退出。”

 

“他们开的工资根本不够让我们干这个的，”Gary喘着气，翻到仰面朝天的姿势伸手盖住脸，“哦操他的上帝。”

 

Jim抓住他的头发，轻轻揪了揪。“不过话说回来。”

 

“Jim。”

 

“我只是说说。那该死的棒透了，对吧？就像，说真的。说真的——”

 

“操蛋的酷炫至极，”Gary大笑，抬手拍拍Jim的脸。“我们跟盒子里的小石子一样被颠来抛去的，你受伤了吗？”Gary问，移动身子抬头看Jim，在渐暗的天光里微微眯着眼。

 

“嗯，被打到了胳膊，不过不严重。还烧伤了……大概所有地方。你呢？”

 

“呃，我觉得我扭断了一只脚腕，还烧焦了我的头发。没什么大事，我漂亮的脸蛋还完好无损。”

 

“很好，我他妈的可担心你的脸了，”Jim说，抚摸着Gary的头发，两个人一起笑了出来。

 

“这就是我们为什么没法当个平民百姓，”Jim深思道，在背后靠着的墙壁轻微震动起来的时候屏住了呼吸。“我们觉得这种破事没什么大不了的。给我你的通讯器。”

 

“不好使了。糊满了血。”

 

“你的？”

 

“不是，呃，不是我的血，”Gary回答，递给他。然后他停顿了片刻，按住自己的胸口，在Jim腿上挪了挪姿势，“好吧，我是这么觉得的。”

 

Jim嗤了一声，然后坏笑着用拇指划过那粘稠的血迹。太黑了没法准确判断是地球人还是克林贡的，不过他敢打赌那是克林贡人的血。“你不知道？”

 

“好吧，我的意思是。很难说。我浑身灌满了肾上腺素，很影响判断力的。”

 

“我们不是有课教过这个的吗？‘如何在受伤时评估你的状态’之类的玩意儿？”

 

“唔，我那天跷课了，有炮要打。不过我有上‘如何享受还活着’这一课。”

 

Jim笑起来，然后对着通讯器说，“Kirk少校呼叫皇家星舰 _Antares_ 。我和Mitchell上尉被困，坐标……未知，在旧要塞外。准备好医疗队待命，Kirk完毕。”

 

“ _Kirk，这里是皇家星舰_ Antares _，正在锁定你们的位置，准备好传输，”_ Gaila回答，听起来好像正在憋笑，操她的。

 

*

 

“Kirk，Mitchell。告诉我除了无谓的暴力之外你们还干了点别的。”

 

Gary得意地笑起来。“当然。他们的隐身技术没法用在移动的物体上，但是他们发现了如何利用星球的引力翘曲来隐蔽一个固定目标，让你的目光直接绕过它，而扫描仪将之识别为山岩——星球地理上自然的一部分。”

 

Pike看着他们。

 

“我们在等待传送的时候闲着无聊了，”Gary解释道，“Jim把这技术鼓捣到了他的PADD上然后我们就——”

 

“研究了一下。深入地，”Jim接话。

 

“意思是你们两个无聊了所以开始把乱七八糟的东西搞隐身，”Bones说，用一只无针注射器扎上Gary的脖子。“操他的耶稣基督啊。”

 

“好消息是，”Jim说，“我们不认为这种技术能被逆转，所以你把什么隐形了它就一直隐形了。所以，如果你们想把什么，比如说……哦，我突然想到的……一个猛禽战舰工厂建到一个中立区的废弃行星上，结果它炸了……好吧。你得非常清楚地记得你到底把它建在哪儿了。”

 

Pike挑起眉毛，然后挑起嘴角，靠到他们对面的生物床上。“多么不便，他们甚至没法递交抗议。”

 

“我相信死亡证明上会写成‘训练意外’，”Gary兴奋地同意道。“我们炸掉了大多数战舰，不过我们那时主要任务在拼命逃命，所以。”

 

“只要不能再造新的就很好了，”Pike不在乎地说，“好吧，你们两个。休息一个轮班，我希望你们24小时后到舰桥执勤——我们将飞往Vega5.”

 

Jim瞪着她，然后大笑起来：Vega5是一颗仿照拉斯维加斯而建的荒谬星球，Jim爱那座城市，但他更爱那颗星。“你在奖励小屁孩们！”

 

“别让我改主意，”她回答，微微笑了笑，然后起身返回舰桥。

 

“哥们，我们屌爆了。”Gary叹息道，倒回床上。

 

“你知道他们不会说成是训练意外的。你知道这事肯定会泄露出去。”

 

“所以呢？泄露到了我们这边，我们会变成大英雄，泄露到了他们那边，我们会变成屠杀犯。真是超巨大的人生改变啊，”Gary轻蔑地嗤了一声。“哥们，我们赚了个休假，然后我们有一年的登岸假，再然后 _你_ 就能得到 _Enterprise_ 。说起来，我还在考虑，你知道。好像你和Pike在闹离婚然后在打抚养权官司。”

 

“是，我知道，”Jim说。他知道Gary会跟着他，Sulu估计也会，Madeline肯定会，Bones毫无疑问……他对Gaila没那么肯定，还有Scotty——好吧，Scotty肯定是他的因为Pike一点也不想再忍他了。他在起身的时候瑟缩了一下，背后新生的皮肤敏感而紧绷。三度烧伤讨厌透了。

 

等到他们到达Vega5星轨道的时候，这次突袭的报道终于传到了宇宙信息网络。Jim和Gary做了报告，Pike开了一次媒体发布会。罗慕兰看起来对于克林贡 _在中立区域建造猛禽战舰_ 比星联杀了几百个克林贡人愤怒得多。Jim怀疑那有多少是Spock的功劳：他觉得三年前得到的估计不会是这种反应。三年前的罗慕兰人会对双方都同样愤怒，然后三方继续僵局。有些什么被改变了，他们能感觉到。空气里弥漫的气息不再那么绝望。

 

Jim朝自己偷偷笑了笑。三年了，他就要办到了。三年里Spock——

 

Gary摔上Jim的床。“我们需要出去喝点东西。我说的喝点东西，意思是喝个酩酊大醉直到我记不住过去二十四年都发生了啥，因为那基本就是场糟糕透顶的真人秀。”

 

“啊噢，我也爱你，”Jim从鼻子里喷出一口气，Gary朝他竖起中指。

 

“你才二十三岁，”Sulu指出，脸朝下扑到旁边的床上。

 

“真的？上帝，我觉得自己好老了。至少三十了。”

 

Jim看看他们两个，继续穿好裤子。“你们两个都疯了。还有Sulu，你穿得一点也不适合登岸假。你怎么回事，我们还出不出去？”

 

“操你的，Kirk。”Sulu抱怨。“制服可火辣了。”

 

“你们两个非得坚持叫姓氏奇怪死了，好吗？都三年了，我们早该进化到名字了，”Gary呻吟。“来吧，让我们出去，喝个烂醉，好好 _打上一炮，_ 忘掉我们是多么优秀正直的星联军官。”

 

“除非那能让我们钓到姑娘，”Sulu更正道，撑起身。“好吧。我去换衣服，在传送室见面。Gaila来吗？”

 

“她去的话你要和她上床不？”Gary嗤了一声。

 

“不，她今年和我睡过了。我猜她和Madeline要去第四街，说是要给Madeline拓宽一下她的眼界，性方面的。你们懂的，Gaila，”Sulu耸耸肩，走出去关上门。

 

Gary瞧着Jim，Jim瞧回去。

 

“干嘛？”Jim最终开口，把钱包塞进裤兜。

 

“你今晚会操什么人？”Gary问道。“真的？”

 

“一名绅士从不——”

 

“因为你基本上禁欲了三年。我的意思是，好吧，我们还是搞过，还有你和Gaila但是那不是——”

 

“Gary。”

 

“Jim。听着，一开始挺搞笑的，你知道，就是你要当他的小公主的时候，好吧现在也还是很搞笑，但是……我有点被吓到了。你懂的。因为你是我最喜欢的小浪货，你喜欢性，还有——”

 

“闭上你的嘴，往里面灌点别的东西，”Jim叹气，“操你的。”

 

必须承认的一点是，Jim确实喜欢性。该死的 _爱_ 性，以及，没错，他已经有……很长时间没有真的干过什么了。

 

于是他们进了一家没有人不是为了找一夜情而入的酒吧，无数的肉体伴随着音乐的节奏旋转摇摆。五分钟之内Sulu就和一个女人溜走了，Gary和Jim靠着栏杆看着下层扭动的人群。

 

“就是他了，”Gary决定说，指着一个人，Jim摇摇头。

 

“未成年*，”他回答。满头金色卷发的瘦小男孩，被三个男人团团包围。当真诱人犯罪*。[都是jailbait，直译监狱诱饵，在某些州的法律里和未成年发生关系是违法行为。]

 

“嘿，登岸假不就是为了被逮捕的吗。”

 

“我不会去保释你的。”

 

“真是个好朋友！”Gary回头朝他喊，大笑着走下楼梯。

 

Jim摇摇头。继续喝他的烈酒（没准是稀释过的罗慕兰麦酒——至少Jim是不会划掉这个可能的），在这个夜晚的尽头，他靠坐在酒吧后方的VIP长沙发上，一个Nurami星人从Jim的腹部向下吻去，解开他的裤子吮吸他，直到Jim把祂拉起身，热烈下流而带着一线不顾一切地吻祂，把祂抵在墙上，让祂大笑着把一只脚缠在Jim腰上，辗转扭动着高潮，面孔涨成美丽的蓝色，四只手中的一只覆在Jim的嘴上，另一只手迅速地把他也带上顶端。

 

他回到祂的旅店，在晚上客房服务后又操了祂一次，然后在太阳初升时离开，漫步在街上试图记起究竟该怎么做到——他该死的才二十一岁。他应该记得这个——二十岁的年轻人就应该是愚蠢的不负责的，而他——

 

“嗨，是我。”

 

“我知道，”Spock回答，声音里满是睡意。“这里是凌晨四点，Jim。”

 

“抱歉。我这儿也没晚多少，其实。”他摸索着查看时间：0257。

 

“那是哪里？”

 

“Vega5。”

 

静默片刻后对面传来移动的声响，Jim想着这是个坏主意，因为这不是出轨但是这感觉就像是出轨一样，而他恨自己成为这样的人。成为那种愚蠢到以为自己做的事情能被视为出轨的人，因为 _没错，他们根本没在约会_ 。

 

“你难道不应在睡觉，以便在晚上花光所有你辛苦赚来的工资？”Spock询问。

 

“这是你从电影里学来的吗？”

 

“令人震惊的，我从未到过太多有赌场的星球，”Spock干巴巴地回答，Jim笑起来，坐到一个温泉的边缘，让Spock的声音温暖他。

 

“我会带你去的，”Jim保证，“在我们见过科兰特兽之后。”

 

“我仍然认为你虚构出了他们，以及会有反虐待的动保人士提出抗议，那实在不是我想要面对的丑闻。”

 

“你得学着开始相信我，”Jim说。

 

“我相信你，”Spock回答，他的话语环绕住Jim，比一条毯子更温暖。“你很快就会回来，对吗？”

 

“再三个月？我们就再做一次巡逻，然后我们就会返回地球做汇报，然后就是强制的一年休整，因为我们的航程比原打算的长了好多。”

 

“你听上去确实很疲倦。”

 

“嗯，好吧。大副可没休息时间。”

 

“显而易见。我很诧异McCoy医生还没有准备好镇静剂埋伏你。”

 

“别在他在的时候那么说，”Jim咕哝道，朝身后瞟了一样。“他真的会 _那么做_ 的。只要他想，他就能是个 _忍者_ 。”

 

“我会谨言慎行。”一个长长的，舒适的停顿，然后Spock开口，“你在回家之后，会来这里吗？”

 

他的脸颊柔软而略带浮肿，眼中仍满是睡意，他的头发一团糟，Jim是如此想念他，他感到身体里的某处都在真切的疼痛。“呃，”他说，因为一方面他应该说不会，绝对不会，不。另一方面，只是去见见他又能有什么后果？没准Jim就只需要来个了结，没准当他再见到他的时候，他就会发现Spock完全让人无法容忍，而他会在第一眼就恨上他，然后Jim就能过回他自己该死的自由自在的生活。

 

没准明天克林贡人就会主动投降，然后把Jim奉作他们至高的神。

 

“好，”Jim说，压下自己的满心不确定，“好的，我会去的。”

 

Spock微笑。“我会期待你的到来。晚安，Jim。”

 

“晚安，Spock。”

 

Bones在Jim走进屋时抬起头，然后无声地倒了一杯酒递给他。

 

Jim一口干掉然后盯着Bones旅店房间的天花板。“好吧，”他终于说，“我彻底栽了。”

 

“没错，”Bones点头同意。“你栽了。”

 

Part III End.

 

 

Part IV

 

Spock并非不喜欢条文规定，他甚至并不痛恨那些让星际联邦得以运行、但又没有提案能够迅速通过的议会条例。他甚至并非厌恶他的政府。

 

他只是痛恨当要解决克林贡人的问题时，所有人都如此畏惧做出行动，而“保持航向”早已变成“有多远跑多远”，而这……好吧。这不是Spock的政策所支持的，也不是星联运行的方式，所以最近Spock在议会的大多数时间都花在了支持那些想要指出“撤退通常会给克林贡人错误信息”这一点的将军们。Spock，当然，并不能直接选择哪一方。这是太过明显的党派纷争，即使Spock被允许倾向于一侧，但他不被允许太过明显地支持哪一政党。所以他只能倾听，然后召来很多将军再要求私人会议，老实说……他精疲力尽。

 

有时候Spock想要解散整个政体。当然这会导致危机爆发，并让他的政治资金大幅下跌，让他的政府看起来四分五裂（ _更_ 四分五裂……他们早已没在展现出完美统一的目标了）。所以他不能。但是有时他必须通过想象如果他站起来突然宣布解散他们所有人，并且要求重新选举后人们脸上的表情来熬过那些狂暴的演讲。他或许必须鼓励Pike将进度提前——Pike的多数党优势和公众支持率都很高：或许到了扫清那些只会通过无限拖延来制造麻烦的后座议员的时候了。

 

Spock呼出一口气，活动一下脖子，挥手打发走Gladit将军，然后走向他的办公室。T'Pring在会后和国防部长一起消失了，去讨论最近的资金问题以及用眉毛恐吓他削减预算。Spock知道这是她最不喜欢的话题，她会容忍只是因为瓦肯人已经在Surak之后全心全意地奉行和平主义太长的时间，而从走廊里传来的高跟鞋愤怒的敲击声对他而言着实不是什么好兆头。

 

他应该关上门，或许还应该藏起来。

 

“Spock！”有人大喊，不是T'Pring，声音愤怒而严厉，Spock转身皱眉。他看到一支相位枪，闪着红光直指向他，一边思索着他的警卫都死到了哪里。他小心地放下他的PADD，抬眼望向她。她的面孔因一个丑陋的充满恨意的冷笑扭曲，他只能想到如果他死在这里那么星际联邦就会被克林贡或罗慕兰人击溃，而他会成为一个失败者，这个念头着实让他感到恶心。

 

而且他将再也无法见到Jim，这个念头则让他绝望，而且真的，真的不是重点。

 

然后那个女人就倒了下去，肢体因惯性扭曲着，看上去惊骇至极。她重重落在地上，弹动了一下，而他直直地盯着她，软弱无力一动不动地躺在地面上，等待着这是否是一个陷阱。她维持着倒下的姿势，没有呼吸没有抽搐没有眨眼，她一定是死了，但是Spock无法移动，感觉被彻底钉在原地。有什么人动了，他猛地抬眼——

 

“我本来只是想说声‘嗨’，”Jim说，放下相位枪（他是如何将他的相位枪带入王宫的完全是另外一个问题，一个Spock没有任何兴趣去追究的问题）然后把它滑入自己绑在大腿上的枪套，微微偏过头。“但是这样更好，你不觉得吗？”

 

“更加戏剧化的英雄作风。非常白马骑士，”Spock同意道，难以自制地瞄向仍瘫倒在地的刺客，“你的时机掌握得相当……惊人。”

 

“当然，我可是受过无数训练，”Jim赞同着穿过房间，而Spock依然无法移动，唯恐会打破这个时刻，因为 _Antares_ 应该还有数日才能返回，所以这一定是他的幻觉。压力所致。

 

“我很高兴所有的付出有所回报，”Spock努力挤出回答，他几乎并不清楚他在说什么，但是他成功地让Jim露出一个得意的笑容，明亮而轻松，所以他相信那是正确的回答。

 

“我喜欢我是训练的回报这个想法。你还好吗？”

 

“我——我没事，”Spock说，而Jim已经踏进他的私人空间，双手拂上Spock的胸膛，然后滑下他的手臂，转回来用拇指抚过Spock的颧骨，然后Spock发现Jim有些呼吸急促，仿佛他刚刚疾跑过。仿佛他在担心他来不及赶到，Spock猜测着方才是怎样的情况，Jim是否已提前知晓这会发生，亦或者他只是来拜访结果恰巧遇到然后才直接奔来，没有时间警告他人。Spock靠向那触摸，抬手握住Jim的手腕。“我没事，”他重复道，没有添上现在没事了，但是他知道Jim听得到。

 

“很好，”Jim笑得更灿烂一些，手指轻柔地抚摸着他，安抚着他。

 

然后一切发生得太快，Spock直到Skelev和Jim拔枪互相指住对方才反应过来，Jim用身体护住Spock，他的面孔被埋在Jim的颈旁。

 

Spock想知道Jim是如何学会移动得如此之快，以及那为什么没有写在Jim的档案中。

 

不是说Spock读过Jim的档案，除了那一次。两次。五次。

 

他无法集中注意力的程度让人震惊。

 

“那是Jim Kirk！”Roux将军怒喝道，抓住Skelev的手腕摁下。“少校。”

 

“将军，”Jim回答，放低枪口，但是没有放开Spock，手指温柔地抚摸着他后颈的短发。

 

“既然Kirk少校替你完成了你原本的工作，我建议你去处理掉那个刺客的尸体，”Roux对Skelev厉声说道，后者瞟了她一眼，然后点头转向其他安全官。

 

“陛下，我们需要护送您返回宫殿，”他生硬地说，Spock的手指轻柔地划过Jim后腰上赤裸的皮肤，然后抽回手看向所有人。

 

“Kirk，任务报告——”

 

“已经和Archer将军完成，”Jim打断他。“我现在已正式处于登岸休假期，离结束尚有十一个月，三十天，二十三小时零”——他看了眼手表——“二十七分钟。”

 

Spock没有放开他，没有在他们去上车的时候，没有在他们到达本特利王宫的时候，也没有在他们进入Spock的房间，Jim的相位枪被放到他那一侧床头的时候（Spock不愿细想他仍旧确切地记得哪一侧是Jim的这项事实究竟有多可悲）。

 

“你提前归来了，”他最终说，强迫自己的手指松开Jim的手腕。

 

“Jimmy Carter去了伊犁瑞星，所以我们就不必去了，”Jim说，“你的安保糟透了。”

 

Spock呼出一声笑，向前倾去把额头抵在Jim的肩膀。“看上去确实如此。”

 

“那不是——”

 

“自从我还……很小的时候，”Spock说，撤回身望向Jim。他的脖颈上还留有泛红的痕迹——McCoy一定在放Jim走前给他打足了注射。他看起来彻彻底底地精疲力尽，明显现在肾上腺素已经褪去。“你很疲倦。”

 

“直到我彻底死掉前估计会一直如此，”Jim同意道。“你不许唠叨，我已经有一个Bones了。”

 

Spock伸手开始脱掉那身黄色的制服，Jim顺从地举起手，任Spock把他脱到只剩短裤然后塞进床里。

 

Jim在几秒内便沉沉入睡，Spock看着他，一只手臂蜷在自己的枕头之下。

 

他一直知道，以一种客观的角度，Jim杀过人。他知道Jim是个战士，并且无情到足以让他在克林贡中闻名。知道和亲历是完全不同的两种概念。

 

他的PADD响了一声，今天下午的报告已发到他的手上。他撑起身靠坐到床头开始阅读。那个女人跑上台阶时有目击者证明一名星联军官紧追在她身后。他思考着Jim何时发现的她，他是否直到最后才有射击的机会。为什么他没有把相位枪设定在‘击晕’档。

 

这些都无关紧要——事实上。不会改变任何事。

 

她属于 _以繁荣之名的爱国者（ Patriots for Prosperity）_ ，一个反对君主制，坚信Spock正试图将星联变为罗慕兰帝国一部分的团体。正是他们宣称他的另一半血统不是瓦肯，而是罗慕兰。

 

他将PADD放到一旁。不会有审判，Jim已经同时扮演了法官，陪审团和死刑执行人的角色。

 

Spock没有——不能——为此责怪他。他很感激。但是仍然……

 

Spock呼出一口气，然后呼叫了T'Pring。

 

“请讲？”

 

“和Nyota一起来我的书房，”他说。

 

“损害控管？”Nyota一踏进门就立刻问道。“他在哪？”

 

“休憩中。以及是的。”

 

她点点头。“他不在当值，但是涉及国家安全时，星联军官拥有和你的守卫相同的特权。”

 

“他将相位枪设定为击杀的事实——”T'Pring开口。

 

“那正是我担心的，”Spock说，T'Pring点头，耸耸一边肩膀。

 

“他表现得越界了。他有时间设定成击晕，但是他没有如此选择。你的个人感情放在一边，即使是Skelev在这种情况下都会被开展调查。”

 

“他会被宣布无责的，”Nyota指出。

 

“这并非由我们所决定。法律——”

 

“由我决定何处适行，”Spock指出，T'Pring两道眉毛都朝他挑了起来。

 

“啊，”她温和地说，“我尚未察觉我们已经进入大独裁者Spock的时代。我已充分了解你基于你的情感保护Kirk少校的欲望，然而——”

 

“媒体已经将他塑造成一个英雄，”Nyota打断他。“在此之后把Jim Kirk送上法庭——”

 

“仍应是依法行事，”T'Pring坚持道。

 

Nyota长长地看了她一眼然后刻意转向Spock。“国王陛下。人们选择了拥护您，他们更会选择拥护Kirk。您可以展开调查，或者我们可以让此事就此过去。”

 

“他应该被调查，并且根据调查报告决定是否需要被审判，”T'Pring的语气毫无波澜。

 

“这真是展示感激的绝妙方式，”Nyota厉声道。

 

“你对他行为的感激蒙蔽了你的判断力，”T'Pring评价。

 

“不，你和 _逻辑_ 的婚姻让你无法看到什么是对星联和皇室最佳的选择，”Nyota反驳。

 

T'Pring给了她一记严厉的瞪视。“召集调查小组；以更彻底地调查整个事件具体如何发生的名义。如果他们确定Kirk少校的行为在星联特权职责内，那么我们不需要对此事件再付出任何关注。如果他们确定他行为失当，那么我们将更进一步，包括将他交给星联的内部法庭审理。”

 

Spock望向Nyota，然后抬起一条眉毛，她点点头：如果他们发现他行为失当，她会抹除所有事实。虽然，星联法庭通常判定它的军官们行为并无过错——T'Pring已经为他们提供了一种脱身的可能，如果他们确实需要。

 

“多谢你们。我相信今晚就到此为止。Nyota，请清空我的行程，”他说，站起身，她们一起躬身离开。现在刚刚下午四点，而他已感觉 _精疲力尽_ 。

 

“你去哪儿了？”Jim在Spock躺到他身边时低声咕哝，一只手臂环过Spock的腰，与他腿脚相缠。

 

“一些公事，”Spock轻声说。“睡吧。”

 

*

 

Jim在早上稍晚时醒来，然后陷入恐慌，呼吸尖锐全身紧绷，而Spock只能紧紧抓住他低声呢喃，“冷静下来。”

 

Jim的蓝眼睛圆睁，直直地盯着Spock看了许久，表情无法解读。Spock想知道他在想什么——想知道他是否安好，是否以为自己还在做梦，或者Jim是否在一整晚的睡眠后决定再度回到这里并非他的真实所愿。Spock知道怎样让Jim大笑，知道什么令他愤怒，知道他在战场上从不留情，知道他善于指挥一直被人所依赖。他从McCoy处知道Jim几乎对全宇宙过敏，他从Jim处知道McCoy担心得太多。

 

但是Spock不知道Jim是否有一个快乐的童年，他也不知道他最喜欢的颜色。他不知道他的冲动是后天习得还是源自天生，不知道他是否像他撕裂银河系一样撕裂了河滨镇，还是他原本是个安静的男孩然后才学会高声喧闹。

 

他不知道Jim如何看待他的父亲，不知道他失去他的感觉是像Spock失去Amanda的感觉一样尖锐，还是更加淡漠。他知道Jim能够编码能够黑入系统，知道他原本选择了机械系，直到他被抓进指挥系，但是他不知道Jim是否情愿只做一名机械师——他对 _Enterprise_ 的热爱是否会让他宁可成为照料她的那个人，而非指挥她的那一个。

 

他不知道Sam和Jim的关系，或者Jim和Winona的。他不知道的太多，但是他全部想要知道。想要知道Jim是否经常在恐慌中惊醒，还是只有在他落足地面听不到星舰环绕的时候。他想要询问，但他无法确定，即使是现在，他是否拥有那权力。无法确定Jim是否会回答，或者只是会耸肩微笑然后吻他，轻易地转开他的注意。Spock会允许他，而那也许本身就是一个回答。

 

“早安，”Jim声音沙哑地问候，向他转过身把一个亲吻印上Spock的锁骨，温暖潮湿，触手可及。

 

“Jim，”Spock叹息。

 

“我本来有个计划的，你知道，”Jim坦言，顺着Spock的脖颈一路吻上去，“包括很多的性，而没有精疲力尽地出现和枪击。”

 

“我对你即兴创作的能力满含信心，”Spock向他保证，低头捉住Jim的嘴唇，在Jim抽回身的时候发出小小的声响。Jim向他露出一个快乐的灿烂笑容。

 

“我即兴创作的技巧可是传说级别。”

 

“证明它，”Spock在二人唇间的空隙叹息，不算是一个请求，但也不是一个邀请。

 

“欢迎我回家，”Jim几乎在发光，他向他倾过身来，将Spock按进枕头之间，贴上他的身体。睡裤被扒下踢到床脚，他们之后会再去寻回。Jim半个身体压在他身上，双手从未停歇地抚摸着Spock的身侧或脸颊，穿过他的头发或者滑下他的双臂，直到Spock决定他已受够了调戏。他压住Jim的大腿，一只手环上Jim的阴茎。Jim呻吟出声，把头落回枕头，就像他无法决定哪种方式更好，感觉Spock含住他还是 _看着他_ 。

 

“你有过——”Jim问，声音在Spock实验性地让舌头在头部弹动时半途转成呻吟。已经时隔三年的时间，但是他的味道从未改变。

 

“没有，”Spock回答，一边撸动着Jim的阴茎。“你需要提示我。”

 

“哦操，”Jim呻吟出声。Spock微笑然后重新埋首于熟悉的动作，Jim的手扶在他的脑后，或者抚过他的肩膀，无声地鼓励。Spock想要他，他的一只手指向下滑去。Jim一只手放在Spock头上，另一只手在他脑后的枕头上收紧。“就像这样，宝贝，”他呢喃着，Spock思考着Jim是否意识的到他自己在说什么，他猜大概永远没人能够确切知道。

 

Spock停下撸动Jim阴茎的动作，转而去玩弄他的双球，Jim呛住，轻笑起来，“如果你想操我还想看我骑着你的老二高潮，你就该把进度放快一点。”

 

Spock抽回手，顺着Jim的身体撑起身吻他，Jim从Spock嘴里舔去前液微苦的味道，紧紧抱住他，然后摆动腰胯让他们的阴茎彼此摩擦，就像一种最美好的承诺。

 

“Jim，”Spock努力开口，他在自己耳中听起来……破碎或者迷失或者充满希望，而他不知道Jim会选择哪种解读，他只知道Jim将他拉得更近，亲吻他的方式仿佛要夺去Spock所有的空气——夺去Spock能给予的一切，而Spock会交出一切然后更多。毫无疑虑毫不犹豫——这是如此令人恐惧的认知。

 

他的两只湿滑的手指探进Jim的身体，涂满Jim不知何时塞进他手中的润滑剂，Jim毫无耐性地在他的手指上开拓着自己，紧贴着Spock的嘴唇呢喃出一连串的“没错，现在，就现在，来吧，想要你在我里面，快 _来_ ”，夹杂在充满啃噬的刺痛的亲吻之间。

 

终于，Spock润滑好自己，嵌进Jim的双腿间，对准，然后将阴茎的头部挤进Jim的入口。

 

“哦， _操_ ，”Jim咕哝着，Spock倾过身，一边亲吻他一边更深地推进，彻底没入Jim敞开的滚烫湿滑地包裹着他的身体，Jim的双腿锁在Spock的腰际，将他更用力地拉近。“动一动，动起来，”Jim命令道，缺乏耐性地扭动着腰，于是Spock顺从地用一系列简短有力的动作操进他体内，喘息着在Jim呻吟的时候啃咬他的下颚。

 

“对，操， _就是这样_ ，用力，快点，快点，”Jim哀吟着，脚踝在Spock刺入的时候紧紧钉进Spock的后背，Jim持续地拧动着腰胯，迎合着Spock的每一次抽插，床铺在他们身下晃动。Spock伸手伴随着进出的节奏撸动Jim的阴茎，Jim拉扯着他亲吻，然后很快放开大口地喘息，在Spock加快速度的时候哽出一声声的尖叫。他的一只手陷进Spock的后颈，一只掐住他的大腿，催促着鼓励着他。这还不对，Jim在喘息但他仍然能抓着Spock，所以他更改了姿势，就一点点，双手撑在床垫将Jim的双膝折在身前，将他整个人折成两半然后——他终于找到了正确的角度。

 

“为我高潮，”Spock说，Jim从喉咙里逼出一声被扼住的声音。Spock弯下身在他脖颈上吮出一枚吻痕，想要标记他，想要拥有这个，永远地拥有——这是一个他现在不愿去思考的念头，或许也永远不会。他会满足于在那痕迹消退之前拥有Jim，在Jim愿意留在这里的时候，浑身紧绷满脸潮红，在Spock的床上喘息呻吟。

 

Jim高潮了，贴着Spock的嘴唇抽泣，滚烫的精液洒在他们的身体之间，收缩抽搐的肌肉死死咬住Spock，Spock在整个过程里继续操着他，捉住他喘息的唇，贪婪地索取又一个亲吻。

 

“来吧，宝贝，”Jim诱哄着，声音沙哑而餍足，身体紧窒的包裹逐渐懒散，“让我感觉到你。”

 

Spock诅咒着喘息，“ _Jim_ ，”深深埋入然后彻底释放在Jim体内，他的高潮来得太过迅速太过猛烈，彻底清空了他的大脑，直到他抽出身来，在Jim绷住身体在喉咙里发出一声尖细的声音时嘘声安慰。

 

Jim懒洋洋地已经半睡，看上去很是心满意足，Spock逼迫自己起身，取来温暖的湿巾擦净彼此的身体，Jim向下伸出手摸上Spock的脸颊，抚过他下颚的曲线，然后曲起两根手指抵在他的太阳穴。Jim的后穴红肿着，他的液体从中缓缓溢出，Spock抬头偷瞄他，因为那是早应该被君主制从他身上消灭掉的严重的不负责行为。

 

“干净的，”Jim叹息着说，Spock重新滑上床，避开湿掉的地方紧紧拥住他。他感觉到沉重、温暖和饱足，想着当他们醒来时他们要再做一次，再做一次他所记得的一切，然后更多。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jim醒来时颇有些茫然——觉得这一定又是那些想要把他变成他们的神明/国王/性奴的星球之一。一开始分辨这三者间的区别之困难着实令人惊奇。

 

但是当他猛地睁开眼睛的时候，天花板看上去很熟悉，而贴在他身边的温暖躯体——抢走了毯子和床上的所有空间还有半只Jim的枕头——同样很熟悉，于是他的意识滑回了那种你不必清醒或者沉睡，于是就保持着半梦半醒的懒洋洋状态。他翻身侧卧，想着这就预示了无论……无论这是什么，这次是不同的。Jim从不过夜。他曾经睡过Bones的床，被塞进睡袋里，或者那一次四到七层甲板都因无形体的外星人而无法使用的时候，Bones出现在Jim的门口然后说，“闭嘴，不许抢走所有被子。”

 

他在Spock不满地哼声时轻笑，翻身扭动着恢复原先的姿势。他可以拥有这个。他知道——知道Spock不认为Jim会留下所以也不会要求，但是Jim想他可以。他可以适应这里，把这里当做可以回家的地方。他们能找到方法。他们俩可都是见鬼的天才。

 

“我能听见你的思考。”

 

“接触式感应能力是作弊，”Jim回答，弯身亲吻Spock的一侧肩头。

 

“那，”Spock叹气，翻过身来望向Jim，“毫无道理，因为我都没有接触你。”

 

“别拿细节烦我，”Jim坏笑着。

 

“不，永远不会，”Spock同意，瞥了眼时钟，然后看回Jim，伸出一只胳膊把他拉近。

 

“别选Stonn，”Jim说，Spock微微撤回身朝他眨着眼睛。

 

“什么？”

 

“或者Ueri3或者——别选那些好选择。或者——别选他们。无论如何，就——别选。”

 

Spock看着他的脸，Jim想知道Spock是否在学习分辨那些变化，如果他有任何变化的话。如果Jim在三年时间与四次濒死之后，与现在看上去会不会有任何区别。 “我不会，”Spock保证。

 

“很好，”Jim说，坐起身子。Spock任由他，安静地看着他。而Jim想，愚蠢而又幼稚地， _别伤透我的心。_

 

他站起身然后皱起脸。洗澡，绝对的。他浑身粘腻而酸痛——哇哦，超酸痛——他没办法在洗个澡之前面对这世界（任何一个）。

 

T'Pring走进门，然后停下脚步，敷衍地评估了一下Jim皮肤上遍布的红色的紫色的充满占有欲的淤痕，然后开始跟Spock讨论所有那些他昨天就该完成的事项。

 

Jim在浴室门口停下回头看了眼。Spock看上去正在试图憋笑，斜靠着那些被虐待的枕头，床单堆在他的腰际，边听T'Pring说话，边翻阅着他从床头柜的抽屉里抽出的PADD。

 

 _就在润滑剂旁边_ ，Jim十四岁的那部分开心地注意到。

 

淋浴的感觉像Jim记忆中一样好：他甚至梦见过这样的淋浴，琢磨着Spock是否知道这是多么奢侈的一件事。

 

他回去的时候Spock已经离开，这没准是件好事因为Jim刚刚洗干净，而且不用谦虚地说，他湿淋淋的时候看上去可棒了。

 

坐在窗边的T'Pring转头看他，在他穿上一条摆出来的裤子时挑起一边眉毛。很合身，他并不吃惊，真的，但是有点奇怪。过去的一年里，他和Gary都在共享衬衣，因为Jim把太多件都搞上了血迹。或者，按照Sulu总是迅速指出的那样，血迹不是重点，重点是他总能让它们被撕成碎布条。所以即使他们一开始有十八件，最后他只能和Gary共享他们的六件衣服（Gary声称他的衬衣就好像别人的袜子一样，从来不会从洗衣室完整返回。Jim并不真的关心到去调查这事。）

 

这也提醒了他（间接的，但是确实提醒了）他需要保证Scotty离Archer远点，并且专心在他折腾了几个月了的那个无机复制机上。

 

基本上，Jim得保证Scotty有的可忙，直到 _Enterprise_ 已经准备好被他鼓捣……到那时候Jim估计还是会有问题。不给Scotty一点时间的时候他是个操蛋的天才；给他两天的时间他能搞出奇迹。给他两周的时间……好吧，给他两周的时间这男人就会变成一个行走的灾难。而且Jim不认为这是Keenser能起到帮助的情况，因为那时候他肯定只顾得上对着曲速核兴奋。

 

好吧，这实在是个大问题，Jim一边系着衬衣上那上千枚小圆扣子（操蛋的，千万别是珍珠）一边想。

 

T'Pring重新彰显了她的存在，“你和国王陛下进行了无保护性交。”

 

“好吧，这事你真的找不到一种不那么粗鲁的陈述方式，”Jim沉思地说，无视了那条 _丝_ 巾领带（ _丝_ _巾领带_ _*_ ），但是穿上了那件马甲。他瞄了瞄外套，然后越过T'Pring看了看窗外。好吧，他会穿的。[*ascot]

 

“有关国王的事宜优先于社交习俗，”她告知他，Jim有趣地看了她一眼。

 

“你这一套管用过吗？”他想知道。他打赌一定有：他赌人们告诉她每个细节就为了避免被她残忍地谋杀。

 

“令人警惕地频繁，”她承认。

 

“看，我不是只有张漂亮脸蛋。”

 

“那点也很难说，”她告诉他，他瞪着她。

 

“那是个该死的 _玩笑，_ ”他说，她朝他挑起一根眉毛。

 

“人类幽默的复杂性——”

 

“忍着吧，”他高高兴兴地告诉她，穿上了另一只靴子。

 

“你要去哪？”她询问。

 

“找房子。当个金屋藏的娇实在太早了，”他自信地告诉她，“ _《都市杂志》_ 这么说的。”

 

“一个陈腐杂志的庸俗建议——”

 

“所以你看过，”Jim说，在她对他挑起眉的时候笑出声。“来吧，我会让你帮我的。”

 

“你这一套管用过吗？”她模仿着他的口吻，Jim笑得阳光灿烂。

 

“现在就很管用，”他告诉她。

 

这就是他为什么会拉着T'Pring找房子，她有一整条列出了所有合适地点的单子。她不允许他们的房地产经理人给他看任何十五层以下的房间，Jim是想抗议的，但是从十五层的高度他能同时看到本特利皇宫和天空，所以他闭上嘴纵容她用眉毛虐待那可怜人。

 

他最后搞到了一个超棒的地方，整洁开阔，光线充足。

 

“我不需要这么大空间，”他说，因为他真的不需要，但那不是说他不爱这地方的所有线条和转角。不是说他不会为了搞到它不惜一切。

 

“陛下也不需要，然而，”T'Pring狡猾地回答，在Jim四处探查的时候搞定了那些文件。三间卧室，足够在他们需要的时候应付他那帮共事的蠢货了。

 

“没错，但是本特利基本上就是个半旅馆半宿舍，”Jim指出，回到餐厅。

 

“你应该在提起你未来的家时少些轻视，”她告诉他，递给他钢笔和文件让他签字。他呛住了，画花了他自己该死的签名，而经纪人那不感兴趣的职业性面具已经滑到了非常，非常 _感兴趣_ 的那一层级。

 

好吧，这肯定会被卖到什么媒体，然后明天的头版头条就会是：

 

**婚礼的钟声即将敲响：国王陛下迎娶美洲亲王**

 

Bones会在恐慌中打爆他的通信器，Gary没准会杀了他，但是文件签好了而这个地方是他的了，巨大而空旷，但是 _他的_ 。

 

“这里空无一物，”T'Pring在房地产经纪人离开后关上门说。

 

Jim没有太多东西。他拥有的大多数物品都是星联标准配给，因为他过去八年都住在星舰上，他也没有任何家具。他有一些全息相片，但是都储存在一张碟片里。他也没有海报或者壁挂，T'Pring叹了口气，于是他们 _清空了一整家店_ 。

 

她不停提出一些丑爆了的建议。

 

“那是瓦肯审美吗？”他终于在她指向一个扭曲得他根本没法坐稳，一直不断滑下去的沙发时忍不住了，“还是你的？”

 

“品味由社会决定，但会在个人层面上变化起伏，”她严肃地说，或许在表示他该停止嘲笑她的选择。

 

然后她挑了个貌似被装裱好的填充tribble似的东西，而他如果不否决的话就真要哭了。

 

*

 

Bones对这整件事的反应就是Jim应该让他们所有人都得到解脱。

 

“就嫁给他吧，赶紧的，”Bones请求道。

 

“我就要得到我的委任书了！”Jim指出，跌进他的新沙发盯着他的新天花板，看向T'Pring在被召唤回本特利皇宫处理些什么危机的时候暂停下来的电影画面。

 

他觉得那是奥斯丁。他不是很确定，但他觉得那就是 _理智与情感_ _。_

 

不是说Jim有多熟悉那些电影……

 

“然后你就会在该死的整个行程中都表现得像个为了错过的爱思念成疾的家伙，”Bones的语调带着一种邪恶的满足。

 

“嘿！”

 

“作为你的医生，我在告诉你去嫁给那个男孩，而不是见鬼的为伊消得人憔悴然后成天哀怨地喊着‘Spooooooooooock’来折磨我们所有人。”

 

“你不能管我们的君主叫男孩，而且你到底都读了些啥操蛋玩意儿？还是……看了啥？”

 

“没错。而如果你伤了我们君主的该死的心，James Tiberius Kirk——”

 

“你知道连我 _妈_ 都不会那么叫我的全名吗？”

 

“ _滚蛋，_ ”一个长长的停顿，然后Bones叹了口气。“ _Jim_ 。我们还有一年的时间。好好利用这一年……搞清楚你到底想要什么。在中枢有你的一席之地，想明白那是不是你能做到的。我觉得没准你能发现自己可以。”

 

Jim不认识中枢的任何人，而他的公寓实在太过冷清空旷。

 

但是T'Pring上了门，然后把外卖塞进他的手里，“这代表我们已是朋友，而你必须允许我待在此处以阻止我施行谋杀。”

 

比起任何其他的情绪来说，Jim感到的更多的是好奇，所以他耸耸肩坐到她身旁，一起看了一部翻拍的 _傲慢与偏见_ 。Jim不是很清楚他们 _为什么_ 在看这个，因为Jim从来对有关见鬼的古老爱情故事的年代电影没有任何兴趣，而T'Pring是个瓦肯人所以那也不会是个合理猜想，但是无论如何。他们在看这个。忍受这个。

 

语义学。

 

T'Pring把她的脚趾塞到Jim大腿底下，厌恶地看着Darcy笨拙地尝试着爱的宣言，Jim发现自己在盯着全息投影发呆，而那玩意儿压根没开，于是他戳了戳她。

 

“自我映射？”

 

“绝对不是。”

 

他朝她坏笑，她坚决地忽视他，在Scotty打来电话，告诉Jim他再也没法继续容忍苏格兰了以及Gaila想要他制造宝宝，所以他要躲到 _Enterprise上_ 去的时候继续忽视他，然后就是两小时的为了给Scotty搞到许可和Archer的争吵，后者真的应该停止表现得像个混蛋还用姓称呼他。Scotty反正会搞到方法上去的，Jim指出。说真的，要不就是他们试图阻止他，然后让自己看上去像个白痴，要不就是直接让他去还能留点脸面。

 

令人震惊地，星联选择了留点脸面。

 

“你们真的应该用安全套，”T'Pring在他摇醒她，带她去间客房的时候咕哝道。

 

“我又没法怀孕，”他指出，“而且那感觉超棒的。”

 

她恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，颇让人印象深刻，因为她根本就没做出任何表情 _变化_ 。就好像她在投射恨意一样。“你在故意激怒我，”她说。

 

“没错，”他同意道，上床去准备睡觉。

 

没错，他就是。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spock盯着T'Pring看。“什么？”他无助地问。

 

“他购置了一处他可以自由使用的房产，”她告诉他，“他提出了相当令人信服的论据。”她暂停了片刻，然后说，“虽然，他在实业上的品味——”

 

“T'Pring！”Spock说，她好笑地斜了他一眼。

 

“我相信他有些不知所措，”她解释道。“他想要分析清楚他对你的感情，以及他为了你们的关系愿意牺牲多少。你最好明智地选择接受并尊重它，”她说，几乎是谴责地，Spock闭上眼睛思考Jim什么时候和 _Spock_ 的青梅竹马达成了统一战线。T'Pring几乎不喜欢任何人，但是她 _明显_ 喜欢Jim。

 

“我不是——”

 

“对，”她同意道，然后说，“你们在进行无保护措施的性爱。”

 

“T'Pring！”他呻吟，把脸埋进手心。他是国王，该死的。他不必忍受这个。他将之归咎于Jim。 _统统_ 归咎于Jim。

 

“殿下不是很愿意提供细节，”她开口，Spock有片刻的庆幸这恐怖的新友情没有发展成讨论Spock床上技巧的八卦（哦，哦，这真是个超级超级恐怖的念头）。然后她继续道，“但是鉴于你的身体现在属于帝国——”

 

“我不记得签过卖身契，”Spock打断她。

 

“——我有义务知晓一切你可能面对的危险。我已经通知了Skelev中士——”

 

“你没有。”

 

“——我们同样需要监控你的私人交往以预防所有威胁。”

 

“Kirk少校不会对我的生命产生任何威胁——”

 

“是不会，”她同意道，然后：“为什么你一直以他的星联官衔而非他的王室头衔称呼他？”

 

Spock深吸口气，提醒自己他是Spock陛下，星际联邦的国王，理论而言他有权处死她。

 

她在朝他坏笑。

 

他绝对会处死她。

 

“出去，”他说，指着门口。

 

“如您所愿，”她回答，很可能去告诉Jim她成功地逼疯了Spock。

 

 _你没让她插手任何装修吧？_ 他思考了片刻后发信给Jim。

 

_我还没那么疯。被填充装裱的tribble，Spock。我只能说这么多了。你该过来看看，享受一下独处。_

 

Spock朝这信息微笑，然后在Nyota夹着PADD挂着一个僵硬的笑容走进门时朝她微笑。

 

 _稍后继续_ ，他回复，然后站起身准备处理无论是什么的又一场危机。

 

他确实找到了时间去拜访，他们在每一个平面上做爱，重新装点了房间，换掉了门锁，Jim大笑着告诉Spock可以在事情太过让人无法容忍时把这里当作隐藏据点。

 

他们花了大量时间陪伴彼此，也在努力搞定自己需要独自面对的各种问题。Spock的问题要更复杂，但他也经常在回到他的套房时发现Jim正对着通信器厉声呵斥，冲着他的未来舰员，冲着他的现任舰员，冲着将军们，冲着他的母亲。唯一一个似乎没被Jim吼过的人是Madeline Arbor中校，已被认定的未来 _Enterprise_ 首席科学官。

 

Spock很确定至少40%的问题都应该属于Pike舰长的管辖范围，但是他作为大副的高效执行力能让她好好享受登岸假，而Jim则揉着额头质问，恶狠狠地吐出冗长的单词和尖锐的音节，为什么主控处理器导体现在只有内部导向而非双向；为什么合成器还没升级成有机复制仪；是否非要他亲自到场检查才能搞定一切。

 

Spock换上睡裤，看着Jim在询问Gaila他是否需要把Bones连带着他的性传染疾病检查设备一起派过去时努力憋住笑（Gaila Athhorra上尉，未来的 _Enterprise_ 首席联络官，一名生而自由的奥利安女性，她在加入星联之前一直生活在地球。据Spock了解，她享受引发各种混乱，而Jim明显是她 _又一次_ 被关押起来只能联络一人时的第一选择。Spock也认为她呼叫Jim单纯只是为了找乐子，而非真的想要他为她保释）。

 

在登岸两个月后，Jim不得不乘穿梭机返回地球去扮演他的美洲亲王，而他既然回了那儿他当然必须要去地球空间港确认 _Enterprise_ 并没有真的往左侧倾斜。

 

然而事实正是如此，Spock在晚上Jim给他打电话抱怨的时候尽可能轻声地笑，Jim的声音偶尔因为他正戴着耳机嘴里咬着工具而模糊不清。Spock可以在背景中听到“Scotty”和Keenser的声音，他觉得这能 _行得通_ 。如果他曾经怀疑过的话，现在的一切就是最实际的回答。

 

“你什么时候能回家？”他问。

 

“如果两天内还不能搞定的话，我就把Scotty塞进右推进器看看 _那_ 能不能行，”Jim说。“你那里几点了？”

 

“很晚，”Spock说，没有看表，否则他就会确切知道离他必须起床去面对明天还有多久，而有些事情他着实不想面对。

 

“抱歉，我应该——”

 

“不，没关系，如果这会困扰我的话，我就不会接听，”Spock坚定地说。

 

Jim笑出声。“得了，你会的。”

 

Spock坐到床边。“没错，”他应道，“我会的。”

 

“我也爱你，”Jim说，而那让Spock撑过了与罗慕兰人的交涉和与Sarek的私人通信，后者让Sybok怒气冲冲地发泄到了T'Pring身上，然后T'Pring就找上了他。

 

在一天结束的时候，他发现自己正看着父母的一张照片。拍摄于他们结婚之前，但是来自于Sarek的私人收藏，而非媒体在每次需要讨论起Spock的基因构成时就会传播开来的那些浮华图片。

 

Amanda看起来年轻而愉悦，她的头发乱糟糟地垂在脸旁，面色微红，脸颊紧贴着Sarek，越过他的椅背去看他正在读什么。Sarek的头微微转向她，他们看上去完美的年轻而幸福。Spock知道，Sybok正在背景里的某处闲晃或者玩耍，那时离Spock的出生还有三年，离她被杀还有六年。他们看上去像两个拥有全世界时间的人，无比满足于彼此的陪伴。

 

“你看上去若有所思，”Sybok观察道，瞟了一眼那张照片，然后看向Spock。“你要向他求婚了，对不对？”

 

Spock没有询问Sybok是如何得知，他只是安静地回答，“是的。”

 

Sybok点点头，一只手指几乎是虔诚地抚上Amanda唇边的微笑，然后他收回手侧身靠向窗沿。“好吧，你给了全银河四年的时间，如果他们还没习惯的话，那是他们自己该死的问题。”

 

“我——”

 

“是，我知道，你们两个觉得你们能抗拒你们那史诗般的爱或者随便什么鬼，但是我们其他人都知道那只是时间问题，”Sybok屈尊纡贵地告诉他，Spock怒瞪了他一眼。“但是说真的。你们要怎么——”

 

“我不知道——他会得到他的委任书，他的星舰，而我会……承受这一切。”

 

“抱歉，我得吐一会儿，”Sybok说。

 

“你可以离开。我没邀请你——”

 

“好吧，好吧，我很抱歉。所以呢，这就是一定要赢得这场战争的动机？为什么你要这么对待自己？”

 

“因为——”Spock摇摇头，看向他。“因为如果我要求的话，他会留下的。”

 

“我不明白。”

 

“他会留下的，然后他会觉得无聊，那会让他饱受折磨，但是他会留下来，因为——”Spock没法继续，他摇摇头，轻柔地放下照片开始来回踱步。

 

“我真的很想看你怎么拿这说服T'Pring。”

 

“你只是想让我激怒她然后你好——”Spock在Sybok脸绿起来然后故意望向窗外的时候惊恐地截住话头，“哦，你一定在开玩笑。”

 

“这不关你的……”

 

“我赌你不敢把这句话说完，”Spock说，Sybok勾了下唇角然后瞪着他。

 

“听着，我们都是成年人了而且——而且你才是那个要结婚的，为什么我是辩解的那一个？”

 

“他还没说‘我愿意’呢，”Spock指出。

 

“你才不信他会拒绝，”Sybok哼了一声。

 

所有人好像都觉得这是理所当然的事。好像Spock肯定会求婚，然后Jim肯定会同意，或许这确实是必然的事，但是Spock仍然无法感觉如此自信。他觉得愚蠢笨拙和无望地恐慌，沉沉地坠在他的小腹。然而，即使Jim说了“我愿意”——即使他同意了，然后让Spock快乐得飞上天——他们仍然有太多需要考虑。

 

把他们现有的一切转变成婚姻，连带着 **王室联姻** 那无数的制约（Spock连在大脑里思考 **王室联姻** 这几个字都没法不用大写字母——没法念出它们而不看到它们），那会是……Spock不害怕求婚，他发现。他不害怕求婚，他害怕他们会陷入其中，而Jim会发现这是个错误，发现Spock没办法搞定这一切而Jim会转身然后——这毫无理由，他知道。但是，或许也并非如此。

 

他为此无比恐慌，当然，但是更因为他不知道他有没有办法保持稳定，如果他的婚姻——失败。他不知道这将如何影响他作为统治者的能力。

 

他叹口气用力揉着自己的脸颊，打开他的戒指盒看着它，三层嵌金的拉蒂金钻戒，改良自原本的奢华但仍然过分张扬，Spock无法克制地想象着Jim看到它时的表情微笑起来。它价值连城，Spock被告知，即使不考虑历史附加价值，它也值234000个信用点。

 

操它的，他恶意地想。他不想要正确的选择，他想要Jim。他不会因为畏惧会失去这一切而不敢用双手紧紧抓住它，直到被割伤的鲜血涂满他的手指。

 

“所以，我最近一直在想，”Jim说，Spock转头惊讶地看着他。Jim冲着Spock的震惊坏笑——他一定是设法提前离开了，这个混蛋。

 

“我在想我要将这几个词归入致命武器的范畴，”Spock严肃地告诉他，把盒子放回口袋，Jim灿烂地笑起来，吻了下Spock的嘴唇，然后把自己丢上他的床。他用手支起下巴然后挑起一边眉毛，Spock只能妥协。“好吧，Jim，你在想什么？”

 

“我在想三年的任务实在是太长了，它应该被缩短到一半。”

 

Spock爬上床，在他身侧躺平，好不费力气地向上望着Jim的脸。这不是他最迷人的角度，不过那也并不重要。“哦？”

 

“没错。我承认我很感兴趣，我也不是说要砍短我们的探索之旅，那应该保证至少五年的时间，否则你根本得不到任何结果，再说那些向来都要花费很长时间。不，我是指战斗行程。十八个月。”

 

Spock停下动作，他想要说些什么，但是被无法抑制的大笑全部堵在了喉咙。他清清嗓子重新开口。“这是你的那种，已经写好了所有的计划书，胁迫了医生们和将军们，脚注都已经标了无数个的计划之一，对不对？”

 

“……我什么也不会承认，”Jim告诉他，露齿而笑，这表情本身就说明了一切。“而且，重点是，你看过我学院里的论文？”

 

“你离开了很长的时间，”Spock回答。

 

“啊噢，你为我神魂颠倒了！你有没有对着我那篇如何打败克林贡的论文打飞机？”Jim逼问。“那篇绝对屌爆了。”

 

“你那时只有十七岁。”这和回答他没有对着论文打飞机有一定区别，但是如果他那样说的话就……不是百分百的诚实。Spock认为聪慧是很有吸引力的一种特质。他还确定让几个相关将军看到了那篇论文，然后丢下几个暗示说这名学员的论文应该被特殊重视，以便从中提取更多适用于即将到来的冲突的计划，不是说Jim有必要知道这一点，否则Spock的耳根永远别想再有清净的一天。

 

“我屌 _爆_ 了，”Jim大笑着强调。

 

Spock若有所思地看着他，然后弹起身，压倒他然后亲吻他。Jim毫无抵抗地在他身下顺从地张开嘴迎接他的唇，双手滚烫地落在Spock背上，分开双腿让Spock嵌进他的胯间。他们没硬，还没有，而Spock想他们能做到这个。

 

他们该死的可以做到一切。

 

*

 

他在某个周四处理最后一封罗慕兰急件时决定他今天就要求婚。然而Jim在星联总部开会，所以Spock给他发了封信息，确认他返回后会立刻见到他。然后他试图完成更多的工作，结果发现他做不到。

 

彻彻底底毫无可能。

 

于是他几个小时都无所事事，他也不能见任何人，因为他们会知道或者会问起，而Spock想——这是他和Jim之间的事，他应该是第一个知道的人。

 

Spock呼出一口气，坐下来。

 

“你还好吗？”Jim人还没进入房间就已经在开口询问，在身后关上门，因为这是他的习惯之一——只要可能他从来不背对任何开启的门。“我收到了你的信息——”

 

“我很好，”Spock回答，示意他坐到自己身边的沙发上，突然间觉得口干舌燥。“请坐。”

 

“……我有麻烦了吗？我什么都没干，都是Sybok的错，”Jim立刻说，坐下来朝着Spock皱眉。

 

“除了你总是怀疑自己会陷入麻烦和将一切归咎于我的兄长这两条让人烦扰的爱好之外，没有。我只是——我有些事想问你，”他说，他是个有天分的外交官，他能发表完美的演讲。真的，他可以。“我只是——我的意思是。我会非常高兴的，如果你——”他挫败地呼出一口气，Jim脸上的疑惑逐渐转化为某种兴高采烈而洋洋得意的表情，挪得离他更近一些。

  

“你的意思是，你想要我留下来陪你，”Jim说，向他倾过身去，因为这可是 _Spock_ 在结结巴巴语不成句。

 

“没错，我——留下来陪我，”Spock同意道，在他靠近的时候呼出一声轻笑。

 

Jim的笑容大得快要把他的脸裂成两半了，那让他几乎没法好好说话，但他还是成功地擦着Spock的嘴唇说：“还有嫁给你。”

 

“还有嫁给我，”Spock说，然后Jim吻了他，因为该死的，难道他该反抗这个吗？

 

“床，”他坚定地说，坐起身开始脱衣服，在身后丢了一地直到他全身赤裸，然后Spock就在那了，紧紧贴在他身后亲吻他脖颈的曲线，一只手滑到他的下腹撸着他半硬的老二，直到它彻底勃起，然后把他转过来，平躺在床上。Jim想他从来不会像在Spock的床上一样顺从，这其实应该有点让他担心。不止一点，但是。

 

Spock从抽屉里取出润滑剂，然后跪到Jim的双腿之间，调整好他的位置润滑他的后穴接着是自己的手，然后Spock的手指滑进他的身体，直接就是两根。Jim弓起身向下压去，扭着胯渴求着。“现在，”他要求，双手不安分地在床单上反复攥紧再放松。

 

Spock没有回应，只是朝他微笑，弯曲然后分开他的手指，找到Jim的前列腺，一直攻击到Jim觉得他就要这么射了出来，但他真的很想被真正地好好操一场，所以他用尽全身力气撑起身来瞪着Spock。

 

“ _进来_ ，”他坚持道，然而几乎立刻就化为一声呜咽，因为Spock挪到他的双腿间，然后他的舌头顺着他的手指一起进入了他，品尝着他，好吧，那——没错，那确实是进来了但是不是Jim _说的意思，_ 而且他现在肯定——“哦，操，就是那，”他喘息着，在Spock加入第三根手指继续的时候哽住，Spock的舌头在已经放松的环状肌肉上逡巡，然后再次探入他的身体而Jim已经准备好了，早就准备好了，马上就要该死的 _射了_ ——

 

然后他就高潮了，紧紧箍住Spock的手指，片刻不停歇地咒骂着。

 

“不是——”他在终于找回自己的声音时说，“那不是我说的 _进来_ 的意思。”

 

“我在无视你，”Spock说，着手建立他们婚约相互理解与尊重的良好基础。

 

“哦，操——操你的，”Jim在Spock的手指重新钻回他的身体里时说，Spock弯下身舔掉Jim腹部和胸膛上的精液，追逐着每一滴最细小的液滴，好像他正在Jim的皮肤上画一副世上最下流的连点成画，Jim因高潮而浑身绵软，但他仍然想要他，想要感觉Spock填满他的内里，他呻吟着，“Spock，来嘛，求你了，操我，操——”

 

Spock发出一个仿佛濒死的声音，仿佛Jim在杀死他，而那听上去就像凯歌，Spock挪动身体完全覆到他身上，毫无章法地无声亲吻他。Jim热情地吻回去，一只手攥紧Spock的头发（完美适合一把抓住然后 _拉扯_ 的长度）另一只手则向下伸去，找到Spock湿滑的阴茎引向自己的穴口，抬起一条腿环住Spock的腰胯，然后用力让他滑进自己的身体，Spock又发出了一声那种声音。

 

Jim喜欢在还没高潮的时候被操，不过他也喜欢这样，喜欢他已经攀过极限而现在只需要去感受，Spock彻彻底底地埋在他体内，双球紧紧贴在Jim的屁股上，巨大的阴茎将他塞得满满当当。Spock不顾一切地撞进他的身体，呢喃着Jim的名字好像那是他唯一知晓的语句——好像那是他此生唯一知晓的语言。他将Jim钉在身下，用力地紧紧抓着他，部分因为Jim喜欢这样，部分因为他已经太过深陷于欲望再顾不上考虑这个。Jim几乎整个人被折成两半，Spock的动作开始不稳，彻底失去节奏，而Jim的老二感兴趣地抽动了一下，明显想要重新加入狂欢，Jim向下摸索着，抚慰着自己，在Spock的阴茎碾过他的前列腺的时候颤抖然后收紧，操，

 

操——

 

Spock倾身向前，压上Jim的嘴唇，这不是一个吻，太过粗鲁太过濡湿太过用力，更像是Spock啃咬着Jim的嘴巴，他最后一次插入然后颤抖，阴茎抽动着将一股热流注进Jim的身体，这已经足够或者太过，但是Jim跟着他再次射出来，力度之大让他完全失神，被逼出的第二次高潮让他浑身紧绷，即使Spock仍然埋在他体内，贴着他的脸颊喘息。

 

之后，当他们打过一回瞌睡（绝对应得的，上帝啊，Jim爱死这个），Spock把他们清理干净之后（“你操了我，你该做清理工作”“这理论的依据到底是？”“我屁股太酸了没法动”“……理由充分。”），Spock拿出订婚戒指滑上Jim的左手无名指。

 

Jim盯着这三圈交缠的戒圈和钻石看。它半卡着他的指节——它很 _大_ ，一点也不低调，戴在他的手指上的感觉相当诡异。

 

“我太成熟了，都不会为这个叨逼你，”他承认，抬起一只胳膊盖住眼睛，大大地叹了一口气。“你该死的这是作弊。”

 

“我一直在跟Pavlov学习，”Spock诚挚地打了个哈欠，Jim阴沉沉地瞪了他一眼，然后蜷起身子。

 

“我们要 _结婚_ 了，”他说，高潮后太过惬意都懒得再为此纠结。

 

Spock懒洋洋地微笑，心满意足。“没错，”他应声，捉住Jim的手，亲吻他的指节。“不会像他们想象的那样，”他说，Jim微微皱起眉头看着他。“我不会要你——”

 

“我知道，”Jim打断他。“我知道你不会。”

 

Spock点点头。“我爱你，”他说，Jim对这种老套宣言并没有太大兴趣，真的。

 

“我也爱你，”他回答，因为有时候——有时候这种滥俗的句子就必须诉诸言语让人亲耳听到。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gary死瞪着他。“你本来——你本来马上就要得到一艘 _星舰_ 了。我不——我不明白你为什么会放弃这个，我们等了他妈的这么久——结果呢？你就跑去玩过家家？当他温顺又安静的……漂亮花瓶？好让他能炮制出操蛋的稳定性——你们还必须得生孩子，”他惊恐万状地意识到，“你不能——Jim。你他妈到底在想什么？”

 

“我还是会——”Jim开口，因为Gary是他的最好的朋友还是他未来的大副，所以Jim欠他一个解释，或者至少表现得耐心点。你知道，直到他实在太过了火，Jim不得不硬吞下一句诅咒。

 

“是，我知道。他会给你留着那条星舰。然后呢，那看上去会是啥样？联邦王后上前线作战，拜托饶了我吧。他们会给你 _Enterprise_ ，然后我们就他妈的会被永远困在后方——”

 

“你他妈的混蛋，”Jim厉声打断，因为Gary表现得就是个他妈的混蛋。“你真觉得我会允许那发生。那——哇喔，真高兴知道你就是这么看我的。”

 

“我不知道该怎么看你！一个小时以前我以为我们还在继续 _好好操一场然后忘了他_ 这计划！这计划到底哪点不好？”

 

“我会推荐你取代我成为Pike的大副。除非，当然，她也和政客牵扯太深。她可是嫁给了政府头头。”

 

“狗屎。政客换了一波又一波，但是君主永存直到结束的那一天。”

 

“很好。跟着Pike吧，”Jim怒道，“我会带着其他所有人登上 _Enterprise_ ，我们会把敌人揍得屁滚尿流，如果你到时候能不再这么混蛋，没准还能查查我的消息。”

 

 

他接到一个Sulu的通信请求，然后是Gaila，然后是Bones，然后是Sam，然后是Bones，终于他接通然后恶狠狠地开口，“干嘛？”

 

“你知道，对于两个通常能读对方心的混蛋来说，你们俩搞得可是够砸的，”Bones拖长了声音说，听上去很是兴高采烈。

 

“操你的。”

 

“别这样，Jimmy，”他嘘道，Jim几乎控制不住自己一拳揍上墙面。

 

“他就——就没有人能——没有别的什么人能——解释清楚事情不会那么脱轨吗？”

 

“Jim，你个白痴，”Bones叹气，声音里半是喜爱半是厌弃。“你马上要和 _国王结婚_ 了，结果你都没告诉他。别再表现得这么蠢，让那孩子喘口气。”

 

Jim挂掉，怒瞪着通信器。“我要收回我之前的话，”他告诉Spock。“我就活在幼稚园里。”

 

Spock挑起一根眉毛然后说，“我们马上要去参加一场庆典，穿些不会登上第八版的合适衣物，”这实在太不公平了。好吧，也不算，因为上次他刚买到他的新公寓和T'Pring去采购的时候他们就登上了第八版，配文满是对Jim的紧身裤的冷嘲热讽，然后关于他的礼服的狂欢吓了他整整一星期，同时Spock，这个毫无同情心的混蛋，就只会一直笑一直笑一直笑。

 

Jim照做了，然后准备在支持艺术的同时膈应膈应那群贵族，一箭双雕。

 

“我们究竟还得盯着这玩意儿多久，还要假装它们不是Caridian人的阴道？”Jim在他们在那儿待了两个小时之后问。Spock呛了一下斜了他一眼，然后把视线转回面前的画作，然后坚定地转到两幅画之间的空隙。

 

它们确实挺艺术的，但是绝对就是阴道，没错Jim可以盯着阴道看很久，但是他实在没法容忍其他所有人盯着它们的方式，好像那只是自然的不同颜色和笔触的形态概念的有趣变化。

 

Spock等到某个伯爵还是什么路过才瞪了Jim一眼。“你是故意的。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，”Jim真诚地表示，“不是说我会反对——”

 

Spock伸出手按上Jim的后颈，把他拉进一个亲吻。“请闭嘴，”他说，额头抵上Jim，Jim为此轻啄了下他的下唇，一只手臂环上他的腰。

 

“只因为你如此态度良好地请求了，”Jim决定道。Spock的表情说明了他非常担心Jim迄今为止的生活，如果这就是他觉得态度良好的请求方式，但是对于Jim来说，只要加了个“请”字就算很不错了。

 

好吧，至少很礼貌。

 

再而且，Spock刚刚在所有人面前宣布了他们已经订婚，Jim才不在乎自己像个小女孩一样过度兴奋。

 

“你和Gary谈过了吗？”Spock在他们转过另一个房间时问。

 

“哦看啊，阴——”

 

“Jim。”

 

“没有。他还是个混蛋。”他叹口气，望望四周。“他们都在盯着我们。”

 

“呣，好吧，很显然，你比女性生理结构更有趣，”Spock同意道。

 

“真的？”Jim问，淘气地挑起一边眉毛。

 

“真的，”Spock回答，脸上小小的笑容绝对可以称为下流，绝对不应该在公共场合出现。

 

这就是为什么他们现在躲在卫生间，Jim抵着洗手台胡乱摸索着试图找到支点，而Spock一口将他吞到底，若有所思地含着Jim的老二发出哼声。

 

Jim不停地瞄向门口，好像它会自动开锁一样，然后低头看向Spock的头顶。Spock的双手稳稳扶着Jim的大腿，手指在他抽身舔过柱身下方时划过Jim的胯骨将他钉在原地，只含住头部吸吮然后舔过顶端的缝隙，再用舌头缠绕着他，直到Jim徒劳地试图挺胯更深地操进Spock的嘴里。他总是容易忘记Spock到底有多 _强壮_ ，直到他被如此压制到动弹不得。

 

不是说Jim在抱怨而且哦 _操_ 。

 

Spock含住他然后一直向下，直到整根没入他的口中，Jim的眼球向后翻去，因为当然，当然Spock会把这技巧当做秘密，一直守到他在一个画廊的卫生间给Jim _口交_ 的时候。当然。

 

Spock吐出他然后再吞下，手指用力到足以在Jim的大腿上掐出淤痕，Jim发出一声被扼住般的声音高潮了，双膝发软，洗手台硬邦邦地顶着他的屁股。

 

Spock撤开身舔舔嘴唇，好像他在追逐先前错过的Jim的每一分味道，这场面实在火辣过头。“我要被你搞死了，”他说，Spock笑起来，将Jim塞回裤子拉好拉链。

 

“那并非我的本意，”他说，Jim爱他爱到无法呼吸。

 

*

 

七个星期过去了，已经受够了Jim/Gary冷战的Sulu直接把Jim拽到了一间酒吧。他将之称作兄弟感情建设。Jim称之为 _他的舰员联手逼他处理Gary问题_ 。Sulu的名字更顺嘴，Jim必须承认。

 

“这意思是不是说Gary就是新妈妈了？”他问Scotty，因为Scotty是他的真兄弟，还允许他无视Gary。Scotty思考了片刻。

 

“Aye，”他坚定地回答，Madeline大笑着抱住Gary的脖子。

 

“噢噢噢，妈咪，”她哄道，“过去跟爹地说说话嘛，因为如果你有一秒钟相信我们会让你留在Pike的舰上你就是个白痴，而且我们会让McCoy拿针扎你，你醒来以后就只能老老实实干活。换句话说，就是我们会直接绑架你。”

 

Gaila仰头大笑，Gary继续对着他的啤酒生闷气。Bones听天由命地看着他们，好像他是被诱拐而不是自愿来陪他们打发时间的。

 

“哥们，认真的。我们没问题的，对吧？”Sulu逼问。“我们已经全副武装好了吧？不会只靠我们八个人开走她吧？虽然我相信我们自己可以办到，我可不真的想那么干。”

 

Keenser热情地举杯致意。“没错，”他说，“ _就是那样_ 。”

 

“我要个护士，”Bones通知他们所有人。“就你们成天折腾自己那德行，我需要个帮手。”

 

“我们还差另一个舵手，”Jim叹气。“我手上有大概一百万份申请但他们都是蠢蛋。”

 

Gary抬起头，然后想起来他恨所有人所以又挪开视线，然后脸色发白地僵住。

 

“怎么？”Jim问，声音低到不会被他们桌外的任何人听见，伸手去摸并不在身上的相位枪，两只脚踏上地板。Sulu在椅子上向前倾身，假装漫不经心地伸手握住他们共享的啤酒瓶口。

 

“记得上次那个男孩吗？”Gary问，声音发紧。“呃，他 _在被要求出示证件*_ 。”[未成年不许饮酒，所以酒吧会要求看着年轻的人出示证件证明自己已成年]

 

Jim皱起眉，然后Gaila的大笑打破了寂静。

 

“等等，”Sulu说。“等等，等等。在Vega 5星，那次，将近一年之前？你没把他送回 _家_ ？”

 

“哦我的上帝，他还没成年呢。”

 

“那就是个 _孩子_ ，”Bones不带任何语气地说，向服务员招手续杯。她飞跑过来的时候差点摔断脖子：Bones的怒火就是这么可怕。

 

“没到法定饮酒年龄又不是就不能同意上床了，”Jim指出。“地球上16岁就可以了。”

 

“你又不知道他是不是地球人，”Sulu抗议，Jim瞪了他一眼，然后转头去瞪Gary。Jim知道，Jim _什么都知道。_

 

“他是地球人，”Gary松口。“俄罗斯联盟，但是发v音的奇怪方式听起来像东欧，所以我不是——”

 

“你到底是怎么知道的？”Sulu逼问Jim，Jim坏笑着耸耸肩因为那就是他的天分，然后Gary急切地说，

 

“Gaila，哦上帝，快跟我亲热就现在他看见我了！”

 

“他很可爱，”她感叹，将小臂支到桌面上托住胸部。像个诱饵，Jim想，她补充道，“而且我戒男人已经都坚持一个星期了。”

 

“生理性别，心理性别，还是现在的认知？”Madeline问。

 

“……还没决定，”Gaila承认。“我就只是从‘不是Gary’开始。”

 

“操你，”Gary咕哝道，充满希望地看向Madeline。

 

“很好，我是备胎？”她嘲笑道。

 

“他还是个 _婴儿_ ，”Bones朝Gary嘶声道，Gary无助地看着他，就好像他想说他在酒吧里时看着年纪更大些的，但是说真的，他实在没有可能看起来比实际更大。

 

“Kirk简长？”那个孩子说。

 

Gary眨眨眼睛，然后Jim眨眨眼睛，他们看上去肯定蠢透了，未来的 _皇家旗舰Enterprise_ 的高级军官呆呆地看着一个男孩。哇噢，他才多大，十五？Jim用余光斜了Gary一眼，对方无助地摇摇头。

 

“你是？”

 

“我是Pavel Chekov。我是一名少尉，我想正式申请舵手的职位。”

 

Jim接过他的数据卡，在Madeline递给他的PADD上调出这孩子的简历。

 

“那是Meadow吗？”Sulu低声感叹，倾身看过来。Bones一边浏览一边低声吹着口哨，基本就表示这事情已经定了。

 

“战斗经验？”Madeline问Chekov，好像她穿的不是一件紧身绿裙子而是整套正式制服。“我是Madeline Arbor中校， _Enterprise_ 的首席科学官。”

 

Chekov敬了个礼，在一间酒吧里显得相当可笑。

 

Jim隔空给了Gary一个眼神，那意思是， _噢噢噢，你操了个小婴儿，你个恋童癖。_

 

这是个很复杂的眼神。

 

按照Gary瞪回Jim的方式判断，他还是看懂了。Bones也看懂了，因为他正朝着他的威士忌嗤声。

 

“一次，”Chekov承认，“正如你们看到的——”

 

“你只是个乘客，”Jim说，皱起眉，“你在舰桥上干什么？”

 

“我能做到，”Chekov说，有点脸红，明显在担心自己听上去就像个自负的混蛋。Jim喜欢自负的混蛋。很明显：这一桌子都是。“我——我能做到，所以我就做了。”

 

“好吧，对我来说足够令人满意了，”Jim决定道。“我还是得考虑一下，但我会在这周末告诉你结果。”

 

他笑起来，明亮而 _年轻_ ，然后偷偷看了眼Gary，迅速挪开眼神然后脸更红了，好吧，他真的挺好看，如果Jim好这口的话，他绝对会在一秒内出手。

 

“你们两个为什么不去好好讨论下，如果Chekov你加入的话会是什么情况？”Gaila甜蜜地建议，“Gary是我们的大副，Chekov。他会告诉你如果Jim选择了你的话你该做什么准备。

 

“好主意，”Jim同意道，Gary咬牙切齿地说，“Jim。我能和你单独聊一下吗，请问？”

 

Jim坏笑，在他们离开同伴们的听力范围时期待地转向Gary。

 

“什么事，亲爱的？”

 

“这是报复吗？”他问。“就因为你不喜欢我说的话所以你就要惩罚我，然后我就要——”

 

“你看了他的简历了吗？他会成为我们的一员的，Gary。如果他够好的话，我会把他和Sulu调到一起，所以忍着吧*，找个办法接受它。或者，你知道，吸点更字面意义上的什么。”[*suck it up，后面双关]

 

“你就是个大混蛋。”

 

“没错，但是我马上就是你的舰长了，所以你到时候也可以吸我的——”

 

“抱歉打扰，先生们。”

 

他们一起转身，然后一起抹平了表情。记者。

 

“我很好奇你们的关系是？”那个记者问，笑容太大太过油滑。

 

“这是我的大副，Gareth Mitchell中校，”Jim说。“这是场私人谈话。”

 

记者看看他，再看看Gary，Jim威胁性地倾身，就一点点。

 

“那意思是‘走开’，”他提示说，那记者照做了，因为，好吧，Jim的疯狂笑容是挺吓人的。

 

“他会报道出一堆垃圾谣言的，”Gary叹了口气。

 

“反正他们无论如何都会这么干的，”Jim耸耸肩。

 

“真是超棒的人生观。”

 

“去和那孩子再滚两次床，”Jim邀请道，“我要回家找我 _未婚夫_ 了。”

 

“你说这话时那得意劲简直让人犯恶心，”Gary又叹了口气，和Jim一起走回他们的桌子。

 

“你的嫉妒才让人犯恶心，”Jim回答，Gary悲伤地看着他，好像Jim搞丢了他的脑子而他想要把它找回来。

 

第二天的新闻头条相当经典： ** _叛逆的美洲亲王会否伤透国王的心？_**

 

配图是Gary和Jim凑近彼此的照片，Jim一脸调笑，Gary正倾身向他耳语。

 

“我该担心吗？”Spock问道，明显更感到有趣。

 

Jim耸耸肩，张嘴在Spock的肩头印下一个吻。“我觉得如果我出轨的话，我的未婚夫会杀了我，”他说，“他可牛逼了——他真能那么做的。”

 

Spock点点头，把PADD放到一边。“我今早没有会议。”

 

“批准了。”

 

“我觉得我可以睡个懒觉，”Spock继续说，Jim意味深长地看了他一眼。

 

“我们的关系还没久到你会不想把老二插到哪个洞里去呢，”他直截了当地说，Spock只是看着他然后笑着亲吻他。

 

“好吧，这可真是种诱人的说法，”他低声呢喃，Jim把他拉下来。Spock，因为他就是个只会跟你反着来的混蛋，说，“你真的相当专注于阴茎*。”[*penile-oriented，大概也能说是阴茎专业（。]

 

Spock滑下Jim的身体，挤到他的膝盖之间，一只手臂横在Jim的胯骨把他钉在原地，另一只手的手指挑逗着Jim的入口，挤进一点然后再滑出来，打着圈按压着就是不真正进入，直到Jim觉得所有这些调戏就快杀死他了，除了他得活着好伸手下去让Spock赶紧 _开始干活_ 。

 

他干了，终于，一口气埋进到第二指节，其他手指按在Jim的屁股上，在Spock湿滑而轻松地抽动时保证着他会得到更多，然后他加入第二根手指，Jim在他们滑进身体的时候抬起胯迎上去，它们填满了他，在他体内感觉奇怪的大。他觉得他已经就快要高潮了，那种懒洋洋软若无骨的感觉充斥着他，Spock插进第三根手指，在稳定的抽插中带上旋转的动作，挤压着，寻觅着，找到Jim的前列腺然后轻柔地拂过，依然是一个充满保证的调戏，Jim几乎震惊地低头看着自己的老二硬挺挺地抵着小腹流着前液，留下一片濡湿的痕迹。一部分的他想要哀求讨饶，另一部分的他则想要保持安静，当他咽下一声呻吟的时候，他得到了一个一闪而过的明确笑容，他知道他猜对了。

 

“我想要你就这样射出来，”Spock说，或者应该说是呢喃，在Jim的大腿内侧印下一个吻，“就靠我的手指在你的身体里。”

 

说真的，Jim真的不知道他能否做到，老二上得不到一点抚慰的话。他不知道他能不能就这样射出来，但他毫不怀疑Spock会一直这么吊着他，直到他做到为止。他会就这样一直挑逗着他，直到Jim颤抖着，湿透着，哀泣着，他也就这么做了，坚定地按压着Jim的前列腺，在他的耳边呢喃，“就像这样，Jim。只为了我。我想要你一直这样：全部是我的。想要把你留在我的床上，绝望无助地渴求着，填满你——”

 

Jim感到喉咙深处挤出一声无声的呻吟，他已经那么接近爆发了，就仿佛空气中正酝酿的雷暴，几乎像是某种征兆，毫无疑问不可避免，然后他就高潮了，啜泣着收紧，战栗着，颤抖着直到肺中再没有一分空气，浑身再没有一丝力气。

 

“——让你回来，”Spock作结，然后他俯身下来，在Jim的腿间摩擦着自己，很快他就射满了Jim的小腹，Jim不稳地伸手捧住他的面颊，把他拉进一个亲吻。

 

“没办法不回来，”他说，这是事实——或许比Jim所愿的更真实。但是他不觉得自己能远离。以前不能，现在不能，将来也永远不能。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spock坚持要与Jim的舰员会面，因为他已经见过其他Kirk，他们……好吧，他们绝对就是Jim的家人， 但是他想要了解Jim即将与之度过未来十八个月的那群人。Jim坚持他们将地点选在本特利王宫，因为，他宣称，对此处的敬畏有助于让他们保持良好的行为举止。

 

Spock看了他很久，不过最终还是同意了。然而，当Nyota走进来向他介绍Leonard McCoy医生，Madeline Arbor中校，Gareth Mitchell中校，Montgomery Scott少校，Gaila Athhorra上尉，Hikaru Sulu上尉，Keenser上尉和Pavel Chekov少尉时，Spock并未感觉到任何主场优势。

 

他们躬身行礼，Jim明显正克制自己不要抓条毛巾或者什么遮住Gaila的乳沟，然后给了Mitchell一个Spock无法解读的意味深长的眼神。

 

“很荣幸终于能见到你们所有人，”Spock说，示意他们在圆桌旁就座，自己倒茶或者咖啡还有点心（Jim坚持绝不能给他们任何比汤勺更危险的餐具，所以餐宴的选择被排除了）。

 

McCoy看着他就仿佛他知道Spock一直在对Jim做什么而 _他不批准_ ，上帝，Spock又得 _再_ 面对一次安全套问题了，是吧？

 

Jim瘫在Spock身边的沙发上，镇定地盯着他们所有人。相当有趣，Spock从来没有见过 _这个Jim_ ，而很明显他们习惯围绕着这样的他。McCoy，他注意到，选了Jim另一边的位置，Mitchell和Chekov坐在他的对面，而Arbor中校坐到了Spock身旁剩下的座位上。

 

“所以，婚礼什么时候举行？”Athhorra上尉问道，捡起一块饼干递给Arbor中校，后者检查了片刻，然后递给Keenser上尉，他朝Scott中校投过去一个恶毒的眼神然后吃掉了它。

 

“Gaila，”Jim呻吟。

 

“Aye，最好尽快，我们……你生日是啥时候？我们在那天就要启航了——”Scotty开口，然后被咖啡转移了注意。

 

“1月23日，没错，”Mitchell同意道，朝Jim丢了个假笑，Jim假笑了回去。

 

“22日是个霉日，”Arbor解释道，注意到了Spock的疑惑。“尤其是Kirk作舰长的一艘星舰。我们说服了星联将日期推后一天。”

 

“你不会因为多了这一天就玩坏了我的星舰的，对吧？”Jim对Scott说，对方张大眼睛，一幅完美的被冒犯的无辜表情。

 

“我会努力保证的，”Keenser嘟囔道，往他的茶里加糖——很多的糖。

 

“所以。国王陛下——”McCoy开口，Spock打断了他：

 

“请直接称呼我Spock。”

 

“Spock。你们两个不戴套做得有多频繁？”

 

Jim把他的咖啡喷了一桌子，其余人看起来在杀了McCoy还是帮助Jim之间纠结。

 

“你不能——”Athhorra开口，然后，咬着嘴唇憋住一个绝对邪恶的坏笑，“好吧，其实，我也想知道。”

 

“我恨你们所有人，”Jim咕哝道，Mitchell一脸欣然。

 

“根据医患保密协定我暂不回答此问题，”Spock说，McCoy诡笑着端起他的咖啡。

 

“很好。”

 

“此外，我们马上就要结婚了，所以这么做一点也没有问题，”Jim指出。

 

“我们吓到你了吗，新来的？”Athhorra甜蜜地询问那个贴在Mitchell身边的男孩。

 

“新？”Spock询问。

 

“我是……新人，”Chekov说，“新加入的。三个星期。”

 

“那确实很新，”Spock同意，“到目前为止你感觉如何？”

 

“他们都很乐于帮助，”他真诚地说，朝Mitchell看了一眼，可疑的腼腆。

 

“哦，那提醒我了，Gary，”Sulu大声说，抽出一打纸，“我收到了你加入MBLA的申请。”

 

“MB啥？”Scott重复道，皱着眉看向Jim。

 

“大男人小男孩恋爱协会*，”Jim兴高采烈地说明。[*Man/Boy Love Association]

 

“操你们所有人，”Mitchell怒斥，把脸埋进手心掩住嘴角扭出的笑意。

 

“我很不满，”Chekov一本正经地声明，“我十七岁了。”

 

“没错，他 _十七岁了_ ，”McCoy充满讽刺地附和。

 

“他那时候才十五——”

 

“闭嘴，Sulu，”Mitchell咆哮，Jim埋在Spock的肩头大笑，然后说，“看，我们在回家之前去了趟Vega 5星，记得吗？Chekov是Gary的……一夜情。但他没有就留在那当个一夜情，所以现在他们在夜夜情。”他仔细思考了下自己的措辞。“就是这样。”[And Chekov here was Gary's fling. Who didn't stay flung, except now when they're flinging.]

 

“我明白了。他是——”

 

“地球上法定年龄是十六岁，他是地球人而且他那时候十六了，”Jim安抚道。“这没问题，我们只是，你懂的。Gary太老了，都二十四了。”

 

“那可是八岁的年龄差，”Sulu友善地告诉Spock，“他操了个孩子。你不能为这事把人关起来吗？”

 

“我听从你们舰长的判断，”Spock说，Jim朝他露出的笑容值得一切。

 

“听着，我不知道我们为什么那么鄙视MBLA，”Athhorra说，从自己的胸口掸掉碎屑。“我的意思是，如果那是双方同意的——”

 

“一个 _孩子_ 没法 _同意_ 性爱，”Arbor严厉地说。“两者间的不对等*——”[*power imbalance，此处的power可以包括能力，权力，地位等多种含义]

 

“双方不对等的关系一直都有，”Athhorra不予理会。“看看这两个！”

 

她指着Jim和Spock，Spock注意到至少McCoy看起来像是想要谋杀她。

 

“完全不一样！”他说。“Jim可以说‘不’，而且我们该死的到底为什么在讨论MBLA？ _Sulu。_ ”

 

“Gary是那个恋童癖，是他的错，”Sulu立刻说，畏缩着，Spock发现他们中的绝大多数都瑟缩了一点，而Jim只是任由McCoy把所有人恐吓到顺从。Spock认为他能够明白他们为什么如此适合彼此。他们如此 _年轻_ ，而比起家长形象McCoy更像一个狡猾的年长兄弟，逗弄着所有人直到他突然决定到此为止。即使如此，他也才二十九岁。一整艘二十多岁的舰员。

 

“是你想要见他们的，”Jim咕哝道。

 

“我现在可以更好地理解你，”Spock回答。“他们试图惊吓我。”

 

“不顾一切地。”

 

“我表现如何？”

 

“我晚些时候再告诉你，”Jim带着一个浪荡的笑容保证道，然后挑起眉毛重新投入争论。

 

*

 

告诉Sarek他已订婚并不像通知Jim的舰员或者Sybok或者Spock的下属那样简单。他必须建立保密频道，整个过程看上去无比疏离。然而Sarek只是安详地看着Spock，Spock试图找出任何能显示他被不公对待的迹象：任何能显示正承受过大压力的迹象。

 

他没有找到任何这种迹象，他的父亲看上去一如往常，仿佛完全超然于身外的世界。这是Spock一直嫉妒他的一点：一直试图达到的境地。

 

他紧张得难以置信。他抬起一只手致意。“父亲。”

 

“我有——谈判进展如何？”他问，手足无措。Jim告诉Winona的态度完全就是满不在乎——就告诉她他不回家了，还有如果她敢让他穿白色他就要造反。Sam Kirk——现在已经是Sam Hepburn——大笑出声然后要求他们进贡他们的第一个孩子作为报答，因为这都是他的功劳：如果他没有退位给Jim的话他根本遇不到Spock。Winona只是朝Spock点点头，问他是否清楚他将要面对的是什么。Spock诚实地回答了他现在只知道一部分，但是他想要了解剩余的所有。

 

那时她看着他的方式有一点忧伤，好像她曾经知道如此深爱一个人是何感觉，然后又失去了它。Jim告诉Spock，Winona的再婚原因根本就是个童话：寡妇嫁给了邪恶的继父就因为她觉得她的孩子们需要两个亲人，或者至少一个半。然后她缺席了他大半的童年，因为美洲遍布着George Kirk的回忆，而Winona没法放下，一直没有。

 

Spock曾经以为，在他听Jim告诉他这一切之后，他会更倾向于自己父亲的应对方式。至少Spock从未渴求过一位亲人；从未感到过孤独。他不认为Sarek会反对：他曾在Spock的加冕礼见过Jim并且对他印象良好——Spock知道他们进行了交谈，（他仍然对Jim，一个如此 _人类的_ 个体，能够如此良好地驾驭不同的文化感到惊叹。Spock从未被允许过完全接纳一个种族，以免失去他的文化敏感：那些成长于单一文化里的人类能够轻松地与其他种族交流，这让他无比震惊。）

 

然而，Sarek 仍然是Spock唯一的父辈，他唯一的父亲。他如此想要Sarek能够认同这个Spock将要与之度过余生的男人。

 

“女皇一直是一位亲切的主人。期待立场能够达成一致是符合逻辑的，”Sarek平静地回答。

 

“很好，我——我很高兴。”

 

Sarek看着他，然后将双手交叠在膝上向Spock挑起眉毛。“Spock。你发起私人通信并非为了讨论政治。”

 

“我——”Spock呼出口气镇定自己然后说，用一种仍旧太过正式的语气，“我向Ji——美洲亲王James——我向Jim Kirk求婚了。”

 

Sarek沉默了片刻，然后，“你幸福吗？”

 

“是的，”Spock回答。

 

“作为一名家长，这便是我全部所求，”Sarek摊开手说。

 

“婚礼定于十月十七日，”Spock说。“正式官方宣告将于明日发布，然后——”

 

“我不认为我的返回会导致任何意外，”Sarek说。“罗慕兰人将家族忠诚置于一切之上。当然你必须允许她们的公主返回。”

 

Spock点点头。“是的，当然。我——”

 

“Spock，”Sarek打断他，声音温柔，几乎是喜爱的，而用这音调讲出的短短一个词即比任何长篇大论都更意味深长，只有Sarek能做到。

 

“保重，父亲，”他说。

 

“你也是，我的儿子，”Sarek回道，举起手作别。

 

“如何？”Jim在Spock进屋时问，放下手中的书。Spock朝封面皱眉：一部古老的地球经典小说，《我 机器人》。

 

“我的父亲表达了他的赞许，并将在我们的婚礼到场。”

 

“婚礼，”Jim重复道，摇着头。“听着真——奇怪。我们要结婚了。我要结婚了。”

 

Spock看了他许久。“现在反悔已经太晚。或许已经晚了四年，但至少已经晚了三个星期。”

 

Jim坏笑。“你被我绑定得太死了，这都已经不好笑了。”

 

*

 

在公开宣布之前，他邀请罗慕兰公主Sindari到他的书房以亲自通知她他的订婚。Pike已经被通知，Spock的下属都已经知晓，但是在Nyota和T'Pring的妥善管理下消息没有半分走漏。甚至连Jim的舰员都没透露过一点口风，Spock对此相当惊奇（不是说他认为他们会恶意如此，但是他清楚地知道那一晚他们究竟消耗了多少酒精，因为第二天一早，他正是不得不应付Jim的那个人）。

 

她谨慎地点头。他由衷地喜欢她，她歪头然后微笑的方式，笑容很小，刚好足够让人开始紧张。

 

Spock喜欢能让旁人紧张的人：或许总有一天这会报应回他身上。

 

“James Kirk在我们那里很出名，”她最终说。“他很擅长对抗克林贡人。”

 

“没错，”Spock同意道。

 

她又点了点头。“你选择一位战士作为伴侣的决定相当明智，即使他是一名地球人。”

 

“如果你愿意作为见证人参加我们的仪式，我将非常荣幸，”Spock告诉她，微微颔首。“虽然鉴于我的父亲作为见证人正在返回，我可以理解你会希望在此期间回到罗慕兰帝国。”

 

一个迅速而尖锐的笑容闪过她的脸庞。“是的，你将非常荣幸，”她说，“我会与女皇讨论暂时返回的事项，虽然这看上去比和平谈判更像是人质互换。”

 

她最终决定她将留下见证他们的仪式，Spock几乎头晕目眩：他们已经如此 _接近_ 。

 

Sindari愿意留下见证Spock的婚礼含义深远；罗慕兰帝国在不召回Sindari的前提下允许Sarek返回更加意义重大。

 

这使得他们订婚的消息和所导致的他民意支持率的暴涨都相形见绌。

 

Spock试图向Jim解释，在他的支持率赏心悦目的时候，Sindari的支持究竟有多 _重要_ 。Jim只是看着他然后说，“很好，但是反隐形技术的资金筹备进展如何了？”

 

Spock叹口气，因为他知道这不代表Jim不关心罗慕兰前线，只是他现在的主要关注都在克林贡人身上，而Jim是非常专注于解决实际问题的人。

 

 _Spock_ 必须亲自去到被称为“作战指挥间”的地方把他的未婚夫从战略布局中拖走就是个明显的信号，Spock相当确定，在整个余生他都不得不忍受做他们中更理智更成熟的那一个。

 

他已经发现，还有很多他将不得不忍受的。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

最糟糕的部分，Jim想，是他是从T'Pring口中得知一切的。不是Spock告诉他，“克林贡人跟我们联络了，我们现在正处于和平谈判，然后我们或许会放松Nimbus III的巡逻任务”，而是T'Pring轻快地评论着，在克林贡人明显并不意欲于此的时候表现得如此合作实在很奇怪。因为瓦肯人不说谎，所以他直接问了，她告诉他Spock已经和他们谈判了超过两个月。

 

从他求婚之前就已开始。

 

很明显他觉得他没必要告诉Jim，好吧，没问题，这不是Jim该操心的问题，除了那是 _克林贡人_ ，那就是Jim该操心的问题。Spock明明知道Jim该死的对他们作何感想而且……而且他期盼过更好的，或者他期盼得太多了，或者他就不该期盼 _什么_ 。

 

“他正在会议中——”Shras开始抗议，但是Jim给了祂一个眼神然后祂就瑟缩了回去。

 

“至少让我告诉他你来了？”祂说，几乎不敢直视Jim的眼睛。

 

“很好。快去。”他 _警告_ 道。这可能不算什么大事。这——可能只是Jim的误会。

 

然而还是那句话，克林贡人还可能让Jim当他们的王呢。

 

他站在门外，不知道他究竟该说些什么。 _你为什么不告诉我？_ 听起来是个不错的开端。 _你为什么完全不相信我对这事的判断，还有到底谁在给你这些建议？_

 

Pike走出房间看了眼Jim，然后重新审视了他一遍。

 

“孩子，出什么问题了？”

 

“我马上就要找出来了，”Jim回答，擦过Shras，把Pike接下去的话直接关在门外，不管那会是什么。他甚至还上了锁。

 

“Jim……这是场重要会议，什么——”

 

“你和克林贡人谈判多久了？”

 

“四个月。”

 

在Jim返回后立刻开始。他思考着时机是不是只是巧合，但是他真的不是个白痴，以及除了Jim和Spock的所有人都知道Spock会向他求婚。一切都说得通了。一群该死的混蛋。

 

“谁提出的这个计划？肯定不是星联舰队，否则我会知道的，”他说。

 

“国防部，国防委员会和——”

 

“上帝拜托让那帮政客们放过我们吧，”Jim咕哝着，深深呼出一口气。

 

“我们还没准备好和克林贡人陷入一场全面战争。和他们开展——”Spock开口，从长桌的另一端站起身，一边眉毛高高挑起。

 

“那是我们在他们建造更多猛禽战舰去骚扰我们边缘星球的时候翻出肚皮示弱！Spock，他们在耍你，”Jim说，因为这操蛋的像极了他们，像极了克林贡人会干的事，他该死的可以闭着眼睛一眼看穿——所以为什么 _Spock_ ，明明应该是个天才的Spock不能？

 

“和他们开展谈判表明了我们的良好意愿。尝试外交手腕不会有什么损失。”

 

“而 _Oregon_ _号_ 刚刚从克林贡领空狼狈不堪地逃回来，而他们刚刚又发了五条引渡令，”Jim指出，双手撑住桌子。

 

“我们不会签署。”

 

“你到底从哪——”

 

“你在将外交手段误认为媾和手段。”

 

“他们 _没有什么_ 可输的了。你必须派 _什么人_ 去看看他们该死的到底在准备什么，因为那是——”

 

“我已经和议会在商讨——”

 

“哦那可真有用，”Jim不屑地嗤道。“没准他们会组织个委员会，权衡轻重，写几本书，发起七八场投票，然后一直等到选举流程结束。同时我们的边境会被不断侵犯而我们就搅着手指干坐着，但是——”

 

“你不能认为这是我会随意对待的事件——”

 

“那 _你_ 到底想怎么做，Spock？”Jim想要知道。他真的想要知道：他想要知道在这一切无可避免地终结时，Spock操蛋的到底想做什么。“在Hangor IX星被攻击之后去观光一番，摆出你的怜悯面孔，然后发表一篇关于克林贡人的演讲，希望那 _漂亮话_ 能让人们忘掉他们刚刚失去了家人成为了一场该死的没人承认正在发生的战争的牺牲品？然后再和几个幸存者下下棋？你 _不能_ ——你不能该死的和他们 _谈判_ ，在他们到处屠杀的时候！”

 

“我是国王，我想你会发现我能够做出我认为最佳的决定。”Spock的身体紧绷，哇噢，他真生气了，但是操他的，Jim也一样，而且Jim是 _对的_ 。

 

“而我是那个一直在前线和这群混蛋战斗的人。我知道他们 _思考_ 的方式，Spock——”

 

“而 _我_ 必须在一个更宏大的格局上思考。我们采取的行为同样会影响罗慕兰帝国和我们的关系；影响议会和我们的人民会如何看待这场战争。这场战争不可避免，但我们只是——我们 _还_ 没有准备好。”

 

“全是扯淡。我该死的整整一生都身处这场战争中，我在前线呆了八年。我是在战场上长大的，然后你现在告诉我你不相信我们 _能打赢它_ ？真是个表达对你军队的信任的好方式。我会把Scotty借给你，没准他能给你搞出来一整支机器人军队。他们会一字不差地执行你的命令，让这操蛋的一切进行得更高效一些。”

 

“你表现得太过荒谬。”

 

“而你表现得太高高在上。你知道这些政客的意思吗？更多的繁文缛节，更多——愚蠢的指令，在一群官僚坐在间屋子里的时候看上去真的很聪明，但是对于身处前线的人来说呢？那意味着人们会死掉，更多的克林贡人能逃走去打下一仗，就因为如果我们不坐等着命令下达我们就会丢掉我们的任命书甚至被告上军事法庭。”

 

“军队必须服从于人民政府——”

 

“我没在主张军队统治！”Jim厉声打断。“我在主张你坐下来 _听听_ 我在对你说的话！这 _不_ 会有什么好结果，我们只会陷进最糟糕的境地，就在你玩外交的时候！”

 

“他们针对你的时候呢？如果他们声明我们在表现出更强烈的攻击性，就因为我要与你成婚了，而你对他们抱有这种种族灭亡式的恨意？”

 

“在我回来的时候这就开始了！ _无论如何_ 他们都会这么声称，或者他们会要求你把我交出去，当你拒绝的时候，我们就会该死的陷入同样的境地！”

 

“但我能为我们赢取 _时间_ 。让我们能够做出准备的时间，或许能将罗慕兰人争取到我们这一边。这不是什么聪明的英雄主义和最后一刻的救援能完成的任务。”

 

“你到底从哪——”

 

而问题的关键是——这简直愚蠢至极，但是Jim曾经……他曾经以为Spock _相信_ 他能做到的，能——他以为Spock _知道_ Jim能赢下这场战争。Jim能说七种该死的克林贡方言，他比任何人都了解他们，还有他。上帝，他操蛋的受够了这群政客。受够了他们在他面前炫耀着他们的权力——在他所有的舰员面前。他们只为了赢取Spock的欢心，所有人都是。Jim只是从来没有真正在意过，因为那是 _Spock_ 。

 

而Spock本应该是特别的。

 

“最好笑的是，”他说，盯着桌面声音紧绷，双手在身侧死死握成拳，“我真的以为你会相信我们能做到。”

 

“信任与此无关——”

 

Jim笑出声，在自己耳中听起来满是嘲讽。“没错，没错。这就是为什么军人永远不会相信政客。 _就是这个_ 。我们在外为自己战斗到死，你们坐享其成，但别胆敢要求我们给你们任何退路，因为我们没准就会改主意：我们没准会想干些别的，而且我们真的必须保住自己的名声。“

 

“够了，”Spock喝道，向前倾身压上桌子。

 

“没错，操蛋的足够了。”他同意。

 

*

 

直到两天的时间和Bones的一次通信（Bones认为Jim是个混蛋，一个顽固、太过习惯于要挟着周围所有人按自己的意愿行事的混蛋）之后，Jim才开始承认Spock……或许也有点道理。不是说他说得都对：Jim坚持关于官僚主义会用他们愚蠢的政策把事情搞砸方面他才是对的，但是——Spock确实需要着眼更大的格局，也就是说他必须要表现出得体礼节。或者至少假装出来。而关键是，这两天他过得实在是该死的悲惨，而他不——

 

他才不会为了这个在他能戴上戒指之前就打破他们该死的婚约。即使他确实愤愤地低头盯了他的 _钻石戒指_ 半天，因为他发现Spock并不需要同样戴上一个。

 

除了 _别挑起争吵_ 之外他没什么别的计划，但是……好吧，他没有计划的时候通常能有最好的（也有最烂的）表现。Jim在有转圜空间的时候能发挥最高的水平（假话，Jim在完全没有发挥空间的时候能干得最好，但是那不是重点）。他穿上他的便服甚至包括他那操蛋的领巾（他真的很想知道 _到底为什么要有那么多层？_ ），然后在他打开门的时候字面意义地撞进了Spock怀里。

 

“我在——你想——嗨，”他最终决定说，Spock的唇微微抽动了一下。

 

“嗨，”他回答。“我能进来吗？”

 

“我——可以？”

 

Jim让他进了门，在他说出任何他打算说的话之前（或者，你知道，搞明白他想说什么）Spock开了口。

 

“我想起我即将给你一艘星舰。好吧，并不直接经由我手，但是你即将拥有一艘星舰，然后你会……”Spock停下话头，看上去很是挫败，好像那并不是他真正想说的话。“我不想要你在外面的时候被绑缚住双手，就因为我们不明白这是场什么样的战斗。

 

“但是——我不能——我 _不会_ 妥协说这场谈判毫无必要，我确实需要为我们争取时间，不管你是否喜欢或者相信这个事实——”

 

“我知道。我只是——你应该 _告诉_ 我的。我应该早知道这些烂事，否则我会有什么用——就身为一个皇室伴侣或是你的丈夫或是——”

 

“我知道，”Spock说。“我应该——我之前没有告诉你，然后它就变成了一根刺，因为害怕你的反应所以继续瞒着你，而到你发现的时候……”

 

Jim点点头。没错，他们会有更多这样的争吵，直到他们能过上自己的生活，所以。没错。好吧，没问题，他——他实在已经厌烦了这场典型争执（他没愚蠢到以为他们今后不会再有任何这种争吵的变体，但是他已经受够了躲避彼此）。

 

“回家吧？”

 

Jim看看他，然后看看周围这间公寓，没有什么Jim的痕迹，完全没有Spock的，或许反而有些T'Pring的，这实在各种意义上都很成问题。

 

“我恨这个地方，”Spock承认，“我真的恨你一旦有了这个地方就能让你——离开我。这大概很不公平，但是我花了过去两天大部分的时间痛恨这个地方，还有思考怎样才能用最好的方式把它定罪。”

 

Jim朝他坏笑，把他拉进一个吻，因为没错，他们刚刚吵了第一架但是这并不是世界末日。或者星联的末日，或者银河的，虽然他们能做到那个。

 

“那么……庆祝和好来一发？”Jim问。

 

Spock叹了口气好像他才是被占便宜的那个，然后推着Jim倒退着穿过公寓进到卧室。这很安慰人心，Jim想，在一切之后这从来不会涉及到分手的可能。这不是 _我必须离开你吗？_ 这是 _我该死的该怎么学会和这操蛋事一起生活？_

 

这比和好性爱本身更棒，但Jim假装那不是事实，因为他还没准备好成为一个负责任的成年人。

 

Spock非常体贴地假装他对此一无所知。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim的行李（即使少得可怜）都被搬进了Spock的——他们的——房间。好吧，套房。

 

和Jim一起 _生活_ 的事实总在最奇特的地方彰显。Jim的制式军靴，漆黑发亮，被扔在柜子底部Spock（多得令人发指的）鞋子上面，让Spock如此猝不及防，他站在那里盯着它们看了整整三十秒钟，直到Nyota走进来检查他是否在衣柜和房门之间迷了路。

 

有时是Jim被遗忘在床头柜上的杯子（或者书桌上，或者咖啡桌上，或者窗台上。Jim从来喝不完一杯水仿佛已经成了惯例，当然也做不到之后继续倒满他用过的水杯）；他留在沙发上的书，或者是床上 _其他人_ 存在的痕迹；有时是清晨咖啡的香气，或者是他告诉Gaila的声音，说他不管祂说祂多大，未成年就是未成年，不他也不管“未成年”是不是“未满700岁”，那仍旧是事实，还有为什么她这么恨他？

 

有时是其他事物，像是被摆好的棋盘让他们无论是谁每次进入房间都该自己走下一步。Jim仍旧能赢，但是Spock认为他在取得进步（这是个谎言，彻头彻尾的谎言，Spock的棋艺 _一塌糊涂_ 。）

 

Jim在T'Pring向他交待，事实上，Jim不被允许和Spock同居，直到婚礼 _之后_ 的时候长长地，面无表情地瞪了她许久，Nyota咬着嘴唇朝T'Pring无辜地挑起眉毛，巧妙地回避开了所有指向他们（或者关于他们）的不恰当的问题。她和Jim小心地彼此周旋，以一种Spock无法理解的谨慎，并且，老实说，他完全不想深究因为有些事上他承认自己就是个胆小鬼。

 

Gary Mitchell成为了一个固定的存在，他和Sybok几乎立刻成了朋友，好到Jim抱怨Gary根本不是来看他的而是Sybok。Mitchell会盯他半天然后告诉Spock管好他养的小男宠，通常会结束于Spock努力憋住笑而Jim开始念叨Pavel Chekov的年纪。

 

Sam有时会来拜访，带着他的新婚妻子，她会朝Jim微笑，手指卷着自己的蓝色头发，从Nyota手下带走Shras，以展开一场长长的关于Kirk家族风流天性的讨论。

 

Spock的生活里多了Jim仿佛就是说Spock注定要被更多的人包围，虽然他们似乎对他没什么期望，除了保证Jim的幸福。

 

Spock的生活并没有因为Spock _终于_ 得到了Jim而终止，即使他非常愿意如此。

 

Mnheia女皇明显认为她现在能在讨价还价的协商中开出更过分的价格，就因为Spock被新婚的幸福冲昏了头脑（他花了整场电话会议的时间试图研究出来为什么她的视频和声音都更加清晰，然后在他的书架上发现了一只几乎空掉的咖啡杯后开始研究他该如何向Jim解释，他事实上不被允许擅自鼓捣任何升级，不只是因为 _工程学_ 总是想杀死他，而Spock不认为那仅限于 _Antares_ 之上。

 

自从他们宣布了订婚就一直有这样的大写头条： ** _JAMES KIRK：_ _平民王婿_** _（评论家警告美洲亲王作为配偶的风险——分析家指出为什么这是唯一符合逻辑的选择）_ 以及 _ **王室与星联坏小子的联姻** ，_还有 _ **在与罗慕兰帝国对话升温的此刻，王室的选择是否明智** ？_

 

Spock只是毫不意外地叹口气，而Jim还在努力适应，况且自从Sam逃跑而Jim在着陆时被逮住之后他就从来对记者没有任何好感。所以他闷闷不乐地缩在床里，在Spock的脸前挥舞着那只可笑的戒指，在Spock埋进他仍因前一晚而湿滑松软的身体时呻吟，于是Spock终于能让他忘记那些头条——有时甚至能让他连自己的名字都忘掉。

 

Nyota一直试图告诉Spock他需要放慢步调，至少表现得分点心。他指出那个即将成为他丈夫的男人已经占据了北翼的三个房间，而且不是在勾引他的下属就是朝他的舰员怒吼，要不就是在把将军们诱哄到嗜血的狂热。

 

她一脸茫然地看着他，但那全是演技，因为他 _知道_ 是她把Shras分派成Jim的私人公关经理的，也是她给了他们所有需要的联系方式。“在？”

 

克林贡帝国首相Paghal Sirella对Spock宣布订婚的回应是发了一封两百年来帝国首相向联邦国王发过的第一封录像通信。Jim靠在Spock的椅背上看着Spock打开通信，看着她咆哮着告知Spock，她以个人名义要求“那个名为James Tiberius Kirk的战犯”被以“最野蛮天性”的战争罪名引渡；看着她声明他要与此战犯成婚的意图“等效于开战宣言”；看着她怒吼“只要Jim的鲜血还能在他的血管里流淌就绝无和平的可能”。

 

Jim在信息结束的时候凑在Spock的耳边轻蔑地嗤声，“操蛋的克林贡人——我早告诉你了。”

 

“是的，而我们已尽我们所能，”Spock同意道，扭头去看他，因为他担心这会重燃他们的争吵而他不——他们还有 _一天_ 就要结婚了而他今天真的不想和Jim争吵。

 

然后Spock认真地——看着他，强迫他的眼睛从上到下扫描Jim的整个身体然后希望自己从来没那么做过，因为——那是什么。“你那是什么——”

 

“我的 _新娘_ 礼服，”他兴高采烈地炫耀。那实在是……真的，真的可怕至极。Spock根本找不到语言来准确描述那个……无论他穿的那个是啥——的 _恐怖_ 。无比闪亮的莹白色和太过紧身的裤子（Spock要在整个帝国，在整个银河系最强大的三个势力面前结婚，而他不会允许他的丈夫穿得像个——男妓一样）。他穿着阔领带、马甲、背心和衬衫，还有如此之多层层叠叠的荷叶边，Spock的眼睛随时要为了自由夺眶而出。

 

“你会穿一套改良军礼服，”他平板无波地说，因为如果他不控制好他的声音的话他会失声痛哭的。

 

“可是白色是传统，”Jim甚至厚颜无耻到扑棱棱忽闪着他的睫毛。Spock从所有那些纯白和蕾丝上挪开视线，以免被它们烙下永久性心灵创伤。

 

“你不是个处子，”Spock指出。“我对此有亲身了解，而且我可以立刻列出三个人的名字来证明这一点。”这其实有点可怕，说起来，Jim的所有舰员中Spock只能 _肯定_ 有两个人Jim从来没操过：McCoy和Chekov。

 

“我又没说 _完全符合传统_ ，”Jim露齿而笑，看着Spock站起身，逼着他向后抵上书桌，然后开始从他身上扒掉那身东西。他要把它们 _一把火统统烧掉_ 。

 

这是他们结婚前的最后一晚，他们理应彼此分开独自度过。Jim的套房已经完全为他准备好。Spock清楚地知道这传统，他从没想过他会如此恨它。他也从没想过他会娶一个他喜欢的人，无视所有政治后果（现在几乎还没有任何后果产生，Spock知道这应归功于Nyota无情地处理掉了所有负面消息和Jim自身的魅力，但这不会持久）。

 

“我们应该睡觉了，”Jim说，若有所思地在Spock腿间抬头看他，一只手漫不经心地环在Spock的底端，阴茎头部则因为Jim嘴唇的照顾闪闪发亮。Spock用手肘撑起身子难以置信地瞪着他，因为 _只有Jim_ 会在给人口到一半的时候中断就为了——他就想要把Spock逼疯，这是唯一的合理解释。

 

“你会挂着两个大大的眼袋然后整个仪式都在打哈欠。T'Pring会杀了我们，然后Nyota会把我们做成木乃伊*然后让Scotty把我们复生。”[*原文为stuff，移除内脏然后用填充物替换，制作木乃伊/生物标本的步骤之一]

 

“Jim。”

 

Jim朝他笑得肆无忌惮。“在？”

 

“闭嘴好好吸。”

 

 

婚礼，按Jim的话说，就是场闹剧。

 

并不是说它结束得很灾难或者恐怖，他很确定人们会在他们都死掉很久之后继续提起它，但是仍然。一切都被安排妥当，不管是Jim还是Spock都基本没有开口置喙的份， Spock如提线木偶一般站起身试图在护卫全部撤离的情况下保持镇静，Jim的手温暖地抵着他的，而他没办法不同意Jim的理论：这就像是色情影片，看的人要比表演的人爽得多。

 

Spock在他提出这点时盯着他看了他许久，而Jim只是心满意足地凝视着审判长，殊无愧色。

 

他们的婚姻，在所有人看来，将为联邦开启一个代表着稳定和希望的新纪元，所以那之后紧接着就是一场阅兵式，和婚礼仪式一样全世界直播，而在11个小时的仪式和阅兵式结束之后就是连续二十七小时的宴会，等到他们 _终于能爬上_ 他们的婚床的时候，他们互相看了对方一眼就决定性爱可以等到没有其中任何一人会半途睡着的危险的时候再说。

 

Spock首先醒来，在厚重窗帘之外艳阳已然高照，Jim四肢大张地趴在他的身上。Jim发誓那是因为Spock总会抢掉整张床：Spock则认为Jim只是偷偷地喜欢相拥而睡。Spock的左手无名指上戴着镶金的拉锑戒圈，几乎抵到他的第一指节，在他张开手查看它的时候迎着晨光闪闪发亮。

 

“我们甚至没在新婚夜做爱，”Spock对Jim叹息，后者即使在睡梦里仍在不满地扭动着。“我知道，”Spock赞同。“相当令人沮丧。”

 

他不确定他觉得事情在他戴上戒指签下婚约，在全银河面前许下誓言后一切会有所改变，但是确实有什么改变了。不是他们之间，但是——这感觉是永久的。安全——就像它不可能随时被无缘无故地被从他身上夺走。

 

Jim眨眨眼睛慢慢醒转，在彻底睁开眼睛之前皱着眉蹭蹭他的鼻子，抬头向Spock微笑。“早安。”

 

“早安，”Spock说，带着若有若无的轻笑，“已经快到中午了。”

 

“我好震惊还没人闯进来检查床单*。”[*检查新娘是否处女]

 

“谢谢你把这场景塞进我脑子里，Jim。”

 

“不客气，”Jim滑下床，Spock跟着他轮流在卫生间完成洗漱，皱起眉因为他很确定之前屋子里有一块PADD，然后哦，看啊，Jim正全然，彻底地赤裸着，四肢大张躺在枕头堆上，懒洋洋地抚摸着自己的阴茎。这画面着实……惹人分心。

 

非常。

 

“回床上来，”Jim说，Spock乖乖从命，舔上Jim下流微笑的弧度，贴到他的身侧。

 

“我们应该去看那些科兰特兽，”Jim决定道，在Spock的牙齿刮过他的乳头时弓起身体。Spock微笑，又重复了一遍那个动作。

 

“我无法离开太久，”Spock说，“尤其是现在局势如此紧张的时候。”

 

Jim瞪着他，抓着他的头发把他拉上来，Spock微微瑟缩了下。“我们的蜜月有多久？”

 

“三天？”Spock试着说，Jim盯着他半晌无言。

 

“三天。你故意不告诉我的。”

 

“我——是的，”Spock承认，因为如果现在告诉Jim的话，Jim大概能被性爱分心。总比之前告诉他然后让他为此吵上几个月好。 _策略_ 。

 

离Jim出发还有九十二天。三个月会发生改变，但Spock不认为对他们而言足够长。远远不够。

 

“好吧，”Jim决定，“我们还剩60个小时可以做爱，开始吧。”

 

Spock看着他跌回身下的枕头堆里。“浪漫已死。”

 

“浪漫从来就没活过。无效论证，”Jim回答，伸手向下握住Spock的阴茎，在Spock假装仍沉湎于他们浪漫的死亡的时候这个叛徒却表现出极大的性趣。

 

“我们可是本世纪最浪漫的象征，”Spock指出，因为他们确实 _就是_ ，不论他们是否喜欢。

 

“你看Uhura的文章看太多了，”Jim说，亲吻Spock的嘴角。“好吧没问题，她加入舆论战场就是为了把我们写成童话。有些人就是更容易被感动。”

 

Spock朝他挑起一边眉毛，转头去吻他。“我明白了。所以我不是你的白马王子？”

 

“是我救了 _你_ ，宝贝，”Jim好心地指出。这是事实，并且远远不止Spock以为Jim所指的那具体的一次，Spock永远不会为此停止感激，为他对于Spock所意味的一切。他们亲吻着彼此，Spock让自己的手滑过Jim的胸膛，他的锁骨，顺着他的身侧向下滑去。Jim的手攀上他的胯骨拉近他，Spock低头，在Jim的喉咙上留下一个充满占有欲的吻痕。

 

“允许我，”Jim说，Spock想他会应允一切，Jim抽回身，Spock让Jim调整他的姿势贴到他的身后，用舌头和手指抚过他的每一寸，由里而外。Spock感受过Jim的手指埋进他的身体，探索他，弯曲着打开他，通常是在Jim火热的嘴紧紧包裹住Spock阴茎的时候。Jim的动作目的明确，两根然后是三根，Spock必须努力放松自己紧握的手，因为他用力到足以撕裂床单，在Jim按揉着那一点时埋头颤抖着，向后靠去索求着更多，更多。Spock咬住下唇，张开嘴想说快点进来，但是没能说出任何一个有意义的单词，发出的全部声音只是一个长长的低沉的呻吟，Jim贴着他的皮肤呢喃，呼吸滚烫，他们间没有距离。

 

“这么紧，”Jim低语，并不是抱怨，Spock感觉到Jim的手指滑了出去，滑过他臀瓣的弧度，然后紧紧抓住他，接着他终于抵上他的后穴。

 

Spock浑身颤抖，过度敏感的神经不顾一切地渴求着——更多，他感觉如此空虚，然后Jim就在那儿，湿滑坚硬地抵着，无情地挤进他的身体，Spock的呼吸完全失去了节奏，所有被撑开的烧灼的感觉——被填满的感觉，如此奇异。他必须努力不让自己绷紧——不向后压去，Jim抵着他的肩头呢喃着蜜语，告诉他耐心等待，告诉他一切都会完美得不可思议，现在只要呼吸，呼吸。

 

然后Jim终于开始动作，用一种稳定的节奏，Spock颤抖着承受一切，想着他可以为这个亲手摧毁整个世界。

 

*

 

他们没有踏出过套房一步，食物被直接送进他们的房间，他们没有片刻歇息地纠缠在彼此的肢体之间，Jim在第二天的早晨结束给Spock的口交之后说，“你可以和我建立链接，对吗？”

 

Spock僵住了身体，挣扎着让自己的大脑重新上线（他相当确信它已经被Jim从他的阴茎里吸了出去，不管这说法多么陈词滥调，这就是他真真切切的 _感受_ ），然后说，“是的。”

 

他知道他的父母之间建立了链接，但是没人知道他是否会经历Pon Farr——他是否会 _需要_ 一个链接伴侣。他是半血的地球人，而且他并不完全遵照瓦肯的方式生活——很可能，他完全不需要。

 

需要和渴求是两种非常，非常不同的概念。

 

“我们——”Jim停下话头，看着他，下巴抵着交叠在Spock腹部的双臂上，明亮的蓝眼睛就这样向上看着他。“我想要，但是你得给我看怎么做到。”

 

这感觉很奇怪，面对面盘腿而坐，Spock伸出手，张开手指触到Jim的精神连结点感受他的思维，好奇谨慎但是坦然，在被呈上这个机会的时候他再没有任何可能拒绝。

 

“我不能——”Spock开口——他想要说 _确定你想要这个因为一旦开始我就没办法停手，_ 但是Jim的手圈住他的手腕，然后他说，

 

“现在，Spock。”

 

有传统的语言可以描述这个，Spock知道。他曾必须在T'Pau谨慎的注视下记住它们，在满腹狐疑的T'Pring面前重复它们，但是Jim环绕着他进入他的感觉带来的震惊——那感觉就好像高潮或者坠落；在几乎被刺杀之后的肾上腺素的飙升。语言之类的事物似乎已被完全遗忘，他完全无法开口。

 

他知晓了一切，知道了经历Tarsus IV是怎样的感觉，知道了Gaila的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道，一艘星舰被攻击时令人窒息的苦涩，手下滚烫的控制台和胜利的狂喜，优秀到即使你的敌人提起你时也用的是近乎惊叹的语气。

 

Jim绕着Amanda的记忆打转，然后跃向Sybok的，而Spock感受到他看到刺杀的企图时充满保护欲的愤怒，当他找到Spock对Jim最初记忆时的好奇。

 

Spock则绕着一些不同的东西，一些隐约与Sybok相似，直到Spock找到它，他发现Jim，一个直觉几近传奇的Jim，实际是个共情者。Spock不认为Jim自己知道，他绕着它打转，检查它，然后确定不，Jim不知道，他也不在乎：对于Jim那就是“直觉”是“灵感”或是其他地球语言能够概括的。那让Jim成为一个优秀的舰长和一个完美的朋友，让他知道在Jim想要下棋的时候Spock会说“好”，或者在他加冕礼后想要为他口交的时候。内省向来不是Jim的强项，对他而言这只是自己的魅力，但没有任何人能像他一样魅力无边。Spock感觉到一阵爱慕然后离开，在更深地滑入Jim的思想时转向其他的记忆，在一间过分庞然的房子里长大，从来无法停歇片刻，奔跑，只因为那就是他能做的一切，追随他母亲的脚步。这太多了，存在于Jim的意识之内，被如此多轻率的笑声环绕，还有浸染了Jim生活的那一层愤怒——不是愤怒，而是暴怒，狂躁，推动着他前进的东西。

 

Jim没有隐藏或者锁起任何事，Spock看到他挑起的与他继父的争斗，感觉到在他驾驶着一辆古董车开下悬崖然后在最后一分钟跳出来时风吹过头发的温度，他没有尝试自杀，绝不——他甚至完全没有考虑他 _可能_ 会死，他只是必须 _做点什么。_

 

事实上，Spock发现，Jim _从来不_ 觉得自己会死，即使他正失血到昏厥——这想法可能会出现，但他从不相信，而Spock这么爱他，爱他爱到他几乎要为此爆炸，他模糊地觉察他们四肢交缠，伸展在床上彼此摩擦，亲吻，抚摸，如此接近，如此美好，Spock什么都不想要。什么都不想要。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part V

 

剩下的日子里，Jim顽固地拒绝相信他要离开。

 

他对一切仪式日程敷衍了事，去视察 _Enterprise_ 然后直瞪着她，因为他们告诉他她已经 _建好了，_ 而在他面前仍然到处是线缆和裸露的电路还有 _……“Scotty！”_

 

“我以为她是被猴子组装起来的呢，舰长！”Scotty哀怨地抗议，因为让Jim气到爆出动脉瘤就是Scotty的秘密梦想。“我必须好好地把她拼起来，就我们即将面对的那些疯狂！”

 

“ _一月二十三日，_ Scotty。我想要她一月份就能完全 _准备好_ 。”

 

“Aye，aye，”Scotty挥着手应道，Jim发出一声挫败的声音抓着自己的头发。苏格兰混蛋：他肯定会杀死Jim的肝脏的，Jim就是知道。

 

他回了家没再去想它，直到Sam发来通信决定他想要联络感情或者谈谈心或者其他什么Jim真的没时间应付的鬼扯，因为操蛋的耶稣基督啊现在已经是 _十二月_ 了，他们只剩下不到一个月的时间。

 

“ _你——十八个月是很长的一段时间，Jim_ ，”Sam在发来通信告诉他Aurie怀孕了，以及他非常为自己的小命担忧的时候说。“ _你们两个几乎没有——”_

 

“我不能 _留下来，_ ”Jim说，冲着分配表皱眉。技术上来说，Jim的星联军阶让他无权接触这些记录（不是说这曾经阻止过他，他只要保证他跑得足够远没人能起诉他），但是他作为HBIC的新身份能让他得到无数权限。“他们蠢得让我头疼，Sam，”他说。

 

“ _谁——你在干什么？”_

 

“星联把资源分配搞得一塌糊涂。我在拯救它。此外还有一项规则需要我重新改写一下表达，因为Scotty在干的有些事或许可能是违法的，技术上来说。”

 

Sam安静了许久，就像每次他想要说些什么他知道Jim肯定不会喜欢听的话的时候。小时候，Sam会把所有那些迹象和观察都攒起来，然后在Jim生病了或者吃了太多糖的时候一股脑砸到他头上——那种Jim没办法把他的脑袋敲清醒的时候（说句公道话，Jim直到12岁才知道“把你的脑袋敲清醒”只是个表达方式不是个真正的威胁，而那时候要改掉他的习惯已经太晚了）。结果就是，Sam拥有了超棒的细节记忆力，而Jim痛恨生病还不喜欢含糖的甜食而更喜欢巧克力。

 

“什么？”

 

“ _没什么。只是——Jimmy。”_

 

“你快死了吗？”Jim逼问，放下PADD，让自己平静下来，因为该死的，他才不要接手他的嫂子和他们的卵，而逼近死亡是任何人会叫他“Jimmy”的唯一可能。即使是那种情况，Jim都不是很确定那应该被允许。他就只是没办法让Bones记住这点而且——

 

“ _什么？不。不我没——Jim。他是你的_ 丈夫 _，你不会离开_ 他。”

 

“人们一直在离开，Sam，”Jim回答，重新捡起他的PADD翻阅着星图，为下一次巡航做准备。“重要的是他们会回来。”

 

Sam这回的沉默是另一种，表示他觉得Jim在满嘴扯淡但仍然不太敢这么告诉他，因为Jim才是加入了星联舰队的那一个而Sam则选择了学院路线，软得像颗桃子一样戳一戳都能留块淤青（Jim或许对此做过大量实验，在他小时候……青少年的时候……在他结婚的时候……无论如何，这是个长期实验）。但Sam是 _被留下的_ 那一个而Jim是离开的那个，所以他们永远不会对此达成共识——从来没有过。Sam对George离开他感到愤怒，以一种蛮不讲理的方式，对Winona的离开感到愤怒然后是对Jim——Sam不 _喜欢_ 被留下，他就是没办法把这当做理所当然。

 

“ _好吧。算了。我会——我会在你出发前再打给你，_ ”Sam最后说。“关于 _那个。_ ”

 

“好，”Jim同意道。“祝你和宝宝好运。”

 

“ _哦，多谢提醒我，_ ”Sam呻吟，Jim笑起来因为他的活已经搞定了。

 

“那是个看起来非常危险的笑容，”Spock走进来的时候说，看着Jim的书桌然后是他的投影，摇了摇头。“这是滥用职权。”

 

“说这话的人黑进了我的学院记录，”Jim嗤了一声，仰起脸索吻。Spock摇摇头，捉住他的下巴深深地吻他。

 

“我那时在害相思病，”Spock说，唇角抽动好像意识到自己刚说的话有多荒谬但是毫不在乎。“你在……”

 

“修复漏洞，”Jim坚定地回答，因为滥用职权和合理运用本应赋予他的权力之间有明显区别。“而且我必须——这必须在这周末前搞定因为然后我就必须——嗯。”

 

Spock点点头，因为他知道这周末Jim必须在地球上的太空港呆一星期然后去San Francisco和Pike舰长面谈，然后就只剩下两个星期——而那艘星舰 _还_ 是一堆乱糟糟的电缆，据说Keenser昨天试图杀掉Scotty——

 

Jim发出一声他绝对不会承认是呜咽的声音，把Spock拉到腿上好把脑袋抵在他的肩膀，没准也好让Spock摸摸他的头。

 

“你越来越黏人了，”Spock观察道，但是他确实摸了他的头。

 

“敢告诉任何人的话我就揍你，”Jim咕哝。

 

“家庭暴力不应当作玩笑，”Spock告诉他，轻轻扯着他的头发。“Jim。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“不，我不是——我是想说，”Spock说，小心地挑选着措辞因为明显Jim现在就是个随时起爆的炸弹， _所有人_ 在他身边都得小心翼翼，微微向后撤身好轻吻Jim的嘴唇。“有一个——”

 

“我不想讨论那个，”Jim直接打断他，扭脸埋进Spock的肩膀。

 

不想讨论， _再一次_ ，关于Jim _可以_ 留下的事实。他可以谋划作战策略，在地面上战斗。他可以成为那个曾经到过前线的人，那个 _知道_ 他们会需要什么的人，但是他——他不能。他不能。

 

他就是——不能。

 

这是他们必将面对的争吵，一旦Spock厌倦了让Uhura和Shras还有将军们来说服他：一旦他意识到Jim事实上就是如此冥顽不灵。

 

因为Jim会留下来的，在他以为他只能拥有Spock或者 _Enterprise_ 其中之一的时候，但是他现在 _可以_ 拥有全部，而Jim在能进尺的时候绝不只得寸。

 

*

 

“黄色不适合我，”他咕哝着，从床后抽出制服上衣套上头，然后呻吟着脱下来反过来重新穿好。“我不适合黄色。”

 

Spock盯了他许久。他，当然，早已准备好出发，任何Jim想知道什么东西在哪的时候Spock都 _无比确切_ 地知道，所以要不就是他藏了什么肮脏的小秘密要不就是负责清洁的员工告诉了他所有细节。“不，你穿蓝色会更好看，或者红色。”

 

“我当学员的时候穿过红色，”Jim指出，“整整两年。”

 

在预备校他们穿的是猎绿色。Jim完全不知道他为什么知道这个。

 

“你在那些照片里看起来并非毫无吸引力，”Spock指出，因为他 _当然_ 搜过那些照片。

 

“哦宝贝，多给我点半冷不热的赞美，你知道它们能让我感觉多火辣，”Jim嗤了一声，环视着房间。“我觉得这就是所有了。”

 

他不喜欢说再见。通常他会在没有人醒来的时候离开——敲敲溜走。不是说Sam或者Winona或者Frank真的会为了他的离开痛哭，但是这样——更简单。

 

他仍然逼自己抬头。“我会回来的。”

 

“我知道，”Spock应道，但是他的唇角仍带着悲哀的意味——Jim曾经做过同样的承诺，而命运或许不会允许他连续两次践守诺言。Jim知道，星联军官如果不在舰队内寻找伴侣那么大多离异、丧偶或者未婚有其缘由。让什么人一直为你等待太过艰难。

 

“你越快能用你的眉毛把他们逼到和平我就越快能回家，”他调笑道，倾身捉住Spock的嘴唇。

 

Spock没有回答，只是倾向Jim然后让他们额头相抵，好像Jim在打碎他的心。

 

他们讨论过让Spock挥别Jim，一场精心设计好的送别，但是Jim否决了它，毫无意义。被留下的那一个太过疼痛，Jim看着Winona启航的时候就知道。他和Sam曾经被带到所有媒体面前展示，因为没有什么比悲剧更能创造销量赢得支持，他和Sam看着他们的母亲登上穿梭艇，脊背挺直下巴高扬，泪水划过Sam的面颊而Jim的下巴顽固地紧绷。Sam庄重地向George的空棺行礼同样热卖过——Kirk家族的悲剧被存档记录，也更巩固了他们对美洲大陆的持续统治。讽刺的是，他们中没有一个人 _想要_ 统治这块大陆，他们乐于将它留给政客们而只做一个挂名的领主。

 

Spock曾经用他能够坚持看着他离开来抗议，但Jim不惮用下流手段，用性和说服Sybok还有Nyota一起快乐地朝T'Pring喊叫，所以他最终赢了这一局。

 

他们一起参加了George Kirk的第二十三年忌日，典礼在San Francisco举行，而Jim将在第二天一早离开。

 

Winona没有带来Frank，因为她从不带着Frank。Jim站在她的右侧，Sam在他旁边，Spock和Auie在他们身后。Spock在一名工作人员建议他站到前排正中的时候瞪了他一眼，而Chris Pike轻笑着站到了他的妻子身后。

 

事实是， _Kelvin_ 坠毁了，而他的父亲拯救了八百条生命——但那只是一艘星舰上的数字。在灾难半径内还有四艘其他星舰，而他为他们争取到了必需的时间，正如Winona Kirk和Una Pike因为成功疏散了所有人被称为英雄， Jim为此被称为一个幸运星一样，Jim知道他的父亲永远不会只是一个普通人。他永远会是个英雄，英勇无畏完美无缺，而不是一个抛下自己儿子去往群星的父亲。因为Jim或许是那个幸运星，但是Sam才是被留下的那一个：Sam是遭受所有冲击的那一个，Jim可以站在那里边听边打瞌睡，但是是Sam的手在与Jim相握的掌心里颤抖，二十三年来都无法放下；不被允许放下。

 

之后，Winona和Pike消失了去喝一杯，还很可能去操一场（Jim没在想那个，没在想那个，没在想那个）就像他们一直在做的那样，Jim把Spock带到空间港和他吻别。

 

Spock有一艘巡航飞艇等着把他带回中枢，而Jim有一艘美丽的星舰正在等待他。

 

“我爱你，”Spock告诉他，在他们终于为了空气分开肿胀的双唇时绷紧下巴。他的眸色深暗，而他看起来……仿佛被打败了，而那是错的，不对的，Jim想要痛揍不管是什么把他变成这副模样，但他还没有愚蠢到发现不了那正是他自己。

 

Jim点点头，拾起他的背包后退一步，舌尖追寻着Spock留在他唇上的最后的味道。“也爱你，”他说，然后转身离开。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他想，事实上，他曾经历过的最糟的事就是看着Jim像那样转身离开。那景象印在他的脑海里，纠缠着他，让他不得安宁。Jim把背包甩过肩膀落在背后的声音，划过衣料的沉闷，一直萦绕在他耳际——Jim的旧军靴踏在走廊上的声音，Jim离开的 _头也不回_ 。

 

更糟的是一切仿佛都分崩离析，所以Spock，刚刚习惯于分享他的空间，习惯于Jim的存在的Spock，没有时间站稳脚跟。

 

Sindari变得冷漠而回避，她笑容里的什么东西让Spock汗毛直立，而罗慕兰人在逐渐抽身，冷淡地拖延着新的决策，重商早已决定的协议。

 

他无法确定他们是在试图挽救颜面还是星际帝国内部公众观点的改变，但是Sarek花了大量时间参加各种晚宴和宴会，对政策绝口不提。

 

克林贡局势愈加糟糕，整整一个月Jim发给他的只有简短疲倦的信息，像这样：

 

_我很好。_

 

_有吃蔬菜，因为Bones极端重视肠胃的规律性。你知道他有多熟悉消化系统吗？我知道。_

 

_操蛋的克林贡。_

 

有时候发来的信息是： _我会回家的，_ 那些日子里Spock会坐下来，双手颤抖，因为那些日子是最坏的时间。那些日子Spock觉得Jim与其是在说服他更像是在说服自己，Spock拼尽全力才能控制住自己不把PADD扔过房间宣布开启全面战争，不对着罗慕兰人咆哮现在或者永不；还要牺牲多少生命他们才能判定付出的代价已经太过沉重？

 

“你开始看上去紧张过度了，”Nyota告诉他，“我不在乎我得投资一间化妆品公司好让我们掩饰这个，或者开始用药品帮你入睡，但是你必须搞定它。”

 

他看了她许久最后点点头，于是由Heinemann通知Spock他该何时入睡，早上该何时唤醒他，Spock感觉他好像退化了数 _年_ 的时间——需要一个贴身男仆来细致入微地照顾他的生活。

 

又一场选举，Pike仍然是宰相。

 

“你最近如何，陛下？”他问Spock，一起看着大雪落下。

 

“不是很好。”

 

“结婚以后一切都不同了，”Pike说。“你把戒指套到他们的手上觉得你能留住他们，然后他们就操——离开你。”

 

Spock好笑地看着他匆忙吞回那声咒骂：和Jim在一起一年他就已经忘了，人们在他身旁 _不说脏话_ 。操。“你是怎么忍受的。”

 

“保持忙碌还有碾碎我的敌人，”Pike立刻回答，好像他已经考虑过这个问题，研究过然后准备好如何对应。“我还写了一大堆信。太多了，如果你问我妻子的话，她告诉我她就会读第一句和最后一句。然后有一次我就用17页写了一句话，”他微笑着回忆道，然后笑容迅速消失。“我们——我们为了两人共同的生活都放弃了很多，”他继续道，皱眉轻啜他的茶，“拥有家庭。生日，纪念日，等到我们终于处于同一系统内后延迟的争吵，然后——”他摇摇头望向Spock。“有时我觉得我应该留在舰队里而不是进入政界，但是我们对悲剧的反应各不相同，在George的事情之后——嗯。很长一段时间里我没法踏进一架巡航机。”

 

“我把他变成了一个目标，”Spock说，这是他第一次亲口说出来，但是他知道情报局的工作，克林贡人会死死咬住Jim（如果他们能找到他），用一种可怖的专注。

 

“你把他变成了一个更显眼的目标，”Pike更正道，“Jim Kirk打从他长大到能说话开始额头和背后就都画着靶子。但是没错，现在他们知道了你们的关系会用两倍的力气追杀他。”他摇摇头。“你之前没有弱点。现在你有了。”

 

“我——”

 

“没问题，就试着那么说服你自己吧。我见过人们在他们的爱人受到威胁时能干出多疯狂的事。”Pike耸耸一边肩膀。“星联试图加强军内恋爱禁令的原因之一。”

 

“成效如何？”Spock问，他是真的感到好奇。他见过Jim所有最亲密的战友，那群人的关系简直堪比乱伦。Jim和Gary睡过，Gary和Sulu睡过，Jim和Sulu显然互享过手活（不算数，如果照Jim的话说）。Jim和Gaila和Gary睡过（分别的和一起的都有，显然），Gaila和Sulu睡过，Gaila和McCoy睡过，Gary和Chekov睡过。

 

事实上，那条禁令看上去失败得相当彻底。

 

“你见过Jim了，”Pike假笑着回答。

 

Spock点点头。随着时间一个月一个月地流逝，他越来越经常地想要找到Jim然后说，“我不知道这样发展下去会如何”——想要他 _有经验_ 的 _丈夫就在_ 身边。那些Jim对官僚主义冷嘲热讽的信件有所帮助，有时Spock能抓到他聊上两句，但是每次Jim看到他的时候——好吧，他们的谈话从来和政治无关，更多是Jim在努力a）让Spock脸红b）让他在十分钟之内射出来。

 

在第一年结束，Jim的生日来了又过去的时候，Spock已经知道他不可能再把这所有重新经历一遍。他就只是——他无法再一次熬过他的离开。他们走到这一地步，违反了所有可能违反的禁令（他们违反过这么多——把它们统统抛诸脑后；在战场上结婚，身负一个任务结婚，和有史以来最不贵族的贵族结婚），不是为了看Jim的死亡。Spock不知道——Jim如何能想要这些。他如何能 _真心_ 地认为一切都会有个美好结局：他会赢得战争，回到Spock身边，而Spock会一直等待着他缺席的丈夫。如果这就是一切的话——如果这就是他能得到的所有的话，Spock或许真的该结束这一切。

 

这荒谬透顶而且他 _知道_ ：知道仅仅一年之前，他还心甘情愿等待漫长的分别，只求能抓住任何Jim能给的；一切Jim愿意给的。除了现在他 _已经拥有_ 他了，拥有过一整年的时间，把一枚（两枚）戒指戴上过他的手指和他建立起联结，醒来和入睡时都有Jim陪在身边，一切都已经不同，而他已经再无法回头。

 

他不想回头。不想要Pike夫妇那样的关系或者成为另一个连用以纪念Jim的孩子都没有的Winona Kirk（而那——那是件完全不相关的事，另一场他和T'pring间的争吵，在她厌倦了和Sybok的争吵而Spock厌倦了顾影自怜的时候）。

 

而现在，已经有两次，Spock突然膝盖发软无法呼吸；必须由Sybok的双手环住他，T'pring在另一侧帮助他爬上床铺，两个人都做好用蛮力储存他的katra的准备，直到McCoy再一次把Jim从死亡的边缘拉回来。

 

而Jim看着他，在睁开眼之后，通过失真的通讯用沙哑的嗓音向他保证一切都好——直到下一次那再度发生。

 

而他真的——Spock就是做不到了。

 

他就只是。

 

做不到。

 

“太棒了，你没在忙，”T'pring把门在身后关上时说道。Spock缩进自己的椅子里，期盼Sybok能进门来拯救他，或者有什么紧迫事态必须由他出面， _十万火急_ 。

 

“我非常——”

 

“你不能逃避这场谈话。”

 

“我甚至还没和 _Jim_ 讨论过！我不会考虑——”

 

“在向他求婚之前，你和我们讨论过，还有加冕礼舞会，这是符合既定事实规律的：你的辩解毫无逻辑因而无效。”

 

“就 _最模糊_ 的定义而言——”

 

“从各种意义上来说，你都需要子嗣。如果你的丈夫离开你的时间是陪伴在你身边时的150%——”

 

“谢谢你反复提醒我——”

 

“因此我们只有三个月的时间完成受孕过程——”

 

“哦，没错，那——”

 

“除非你不在乎在胚胎足够成熟到离开代孕设备时Jim无法亲临。”

 

“那是我需要 _和Jim_ 讨论的。”

 

“你需要一个后代，几乎是立刻，”她告知他。“你们可以做对新婚夫夫，但是他不再在这里的事实已经摧毁了我们通过这场婚姻所能达到的所有稳定性。这实际上造成了更恶劣的影响，因为他随时可能死去，就像过去十三个月来明显体现出的那样，你会成为鳏夫而我们会面对另一种无法把握的局面。我意识到你对此有一种感性的抗拒，但是为了联邦，逻辑必须被优先考虑。”

 

他看着她。“T'pring——”

 

“你在过去五年所达成的成就值得称颂，但是我们远未完成我们的目标，而我们已完成的，在最好的局势下也是能被轻易摧毁的。关于这一点我不会退让：在两年内你必须诞下子嗣。”

 

通常他会挑起一边眉毛质问她是否在命令他，只是为了确定他们之间的平衡还没有被过分打破，因为——好吧，她可以轻易发起一场政变而Spock不是个蠢货。

 

现在他只是点点头，让她离开。

 

事实是，Spock的成长过程中没有母亲，而他 _的确_ 知道那对一个孩子有何影响：那会如何扭曲你，让你永远无法摆脱她留下的空洞。那空洞如何永远无法愈合；人们如何小心地避开那话题而即使你不记得为什么，你仍然记得有什么你永远地失去了。Spock知道他失去过什么——知道他失去了什么，通过Sybok偶尔提起她时的惆怅；通过那些围绕着他的琐碎的，几乎是不经意间提起的评论，仿佛是等待着他拾起保存的硬币。他不能——他 _不会_ 让另一个孩子经历这一切。他只是不知道他怎样才能说服Jim。

 

他把头抵在交叠的双臂里。他如此精疲力尽，他原以为这种深入骨髓的疼痛在他百岁之前不会经历，不是在他刚刚走过二十五年人生的时候。

 

Sybok找到他的时候他仍维持着那个姿势，Spock猜想着他们是否有一种轮值：别让他孤身一人超过一个小时，否则他会陷入过度的哀怨。

 

“不，”Sybok说，“如果是那样的话我会见到轮值表的。T'pring会做一份的。它会十分精确而有效还——”

 

“请停止垂涎她的管理技能。”

 

“她是老板，我觉得那很辣，”Sybok坏笑着告诉他，Spock如此想一死了之。

 

“你那张脸是什么意思？”

 

“我没办法再来一遍，”Spock承认道，这很疼，好像被生生地从他的骨髓中抽出。

 

“我知道，”Sybok同意道，坐进Spock书桌对面的椅子。“我知道。”

 

“我怎么能告诉他？你他妈怎么告诉他你改了主意？告诉他你以为你可以做到但是——”

 

“你就那么告诉他。你的丈夫挺爱你的，而且他很聪明。我的意思是，他确实已经成功让他们活了那么久了——

 

“我只是说，他手下才五艘星舰，那很让人钦佩，”Sybok说，“我很高兴他是站在我们这边的。”

 

Spock捏着他的鼻梁。三个月前Jim用五艘星舰精心策划了一场对克林贡挑衅的回应，害死了他自己（“差一点就死了！”McCoy这么强调着），然后，没有选择和Spock聊上超过二十分钟，而是把将军们骂了个狗血喷头。Spock在空闲时间里被将军们堵了 _几个星期_ 问他到底能不能管管他的丈夫。

 

Spock，对Jim被置于那种境地感到情有可原的心烦意乱（读作：暴跳如雷），拒绝对此作出任何尝试。

 

Sybok看着他，眯起眼睛真正地 _看着他_ 。“她告诉了你什么？”他最后问，扭头看看身后。“你要离婚吗？我不管她说了什么，那不合逻辑。”

 

“不。没那么戏剧性。”

 

“那么？”

 

“我需要一个继承人的时间比我们——我——以为的快得多。”

 

“……哦操，可怜娃。”

 

Spock瞪了他一眼但是Sybok毫无悔意。

 

“你要怎么——”

 

“我不知道，”Spock平板地说，他是如此愤怒——对于这一切。疲惫，愤怒，无力还有——还有他只想要自己的丈夫 _回家_ 。他不知道他是如何等待了整整三年，而现在他连一半的时间也再也无法忍耐。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim离舰的时候Spock正在等着他，在摄影师的闪光灯下眯着眼睛，Bones的手扶在他的背后，咆哮着让所有人不敢靠近。

 

Jim看着他，站得如此笔直，但是被活动着的人们包围，人群推挤着呼喊着而Jim无视了他们，直直地走过来甩掉Bones和Gary，走过Skelev和T'pring先发制人的叹息，双手捧起Spock的脸，拇指摩挲过Spock的颧骨然后吻了他。Spock的手臂环住他，双手紧紧扣在他背后和他的肩膀，把他抱紧到他们无法呼吸，Jim想， _空气，啥，现在那不重要——_ 然而Spock还是放开了他，叹出一声笑亲吻Jim的面颊然后用额头抵上他的，他们两人之间仍然没有一点距离。

 

_你绝对不许再离开了，不能/不能那么久/死了两次。_

 

_在这/我在这/我活着/我回来了。_

 

他们被塞进一艘穿梭艇，但是没有人试图分开他们，这很好——这他妈的棒透了因为Jim不知道自己在哪里停下来，Spock又从哪里继续下去，大概有什么神明保佑，他们一转眼已经成功地回到了家爬上了床而Jim在一年半的时间之后终于不用只靠自己的手射了出来， _yes_ 。

 

他倒头睡了过去，就像上次一样，一口气睡了两天，因为那就是Jim擅长干的，当他醒来的时候Spock就坐在他边上，一边读着PADD一边用手指捋着Jim的短发。

 

“你有没有——”Jim喃喃道，仍然满是睡意，Spock看着他等他问完这句话，但是Jim很快放弃了。“嗨。”

 

“我们登上了所有地方的头版头条，”Spock说，歪过PADD给Jim看他们亲吻的照片，他很欣慰地发现那看起来并没有实际上那么不顾一切。“T'pring告诉我我的支持率又上涨了。”

 

“我就是希望之光，”Jim赞道，打了个大大的哈欠起身去卫生间洗洗脸，因为他现在可一点不觉得自己很发光。

 

Spock在他重新倒回床上的时候伸手抚上他心口纠结的疤痕。“这是新的。”

 

“他们的相位枪罢工之后还有警棍呢，”Jim咕哝道。

 

“我很难理解为何你在——”

 

“我们好像被传上舰了。就一会儿。”他们是去救回Chekov，那孩子不知为啥还能容忍Gary（而Jim已经决定了在这俩人之间后者才是更幼稚的那个，不论实际年龄究竟如何），而Jim只是倒霉地撞了枪口，因为这就是他的命。

 

“Jim。”

 

“所有人都活着。我的所有——我所有的舰员都他妈的活下来了，”Jim说，得意地笑着，因为那可是桩大新闻。

 

“还有……”

 

“我第二次心跳停止的时候，”Jim轻声说。他几乎流干了血，在他把Chekov拖在身后的时候就知道那会发生。他不记得是怎么逃出去的——当他醒来的时候，他和Chekov都躺在生物床上，Bones说他必须给他们两个人做复苏，管Jim叫白痴还用颤抖的手把他的头发从额前抚下去，Jim知道这次真的很接近了：太接近了。

 

Gary告诉他他必须把他们两个从地板上铲起来——朝Jim吼因为他逼着他必须做出选择。他把Jim拖到Sulu身边，后者带他一起传送下了舰，然后他再回头去救Chekov。

 

Spock的手指抚过疤痕结缔组织，描摹着它的突起和那道双生兄弟，两英寸之下，小一些但依然明显。他倾身向前亲吻它，寻找Jim身体上所有新的痕迹一一记在心里，而这——这是终于打碎了Jim的：Spock想要记住它们；时间过了太久，Jim已经熟悉的一切对他仍然如此陌生。

 

“过来，过来，”他说。Spock的手顺着他的胯骨滑下，Jim仿佛刚刚意识到自己正全身赤裸着，因为他已经回家了，可以在自己的卧室里随心所欲地摆脱裤子的束缚。

 

他的手指用力陷进Spock的发丝中（长了？它们是不是长长了？），Spock把他们两人的身体挤在一起，Jim发出了一声他绝对会抵死否认的饥渴的声音。

 

Spock的嘴唇滚烫地印上他的脖颈，牙齿尖锐地划过，然后用舔舐覆盖那甜美的痕迹，Jim仰起头献上自己，随便Spock想要什么，随便他想要怎样。他的大脑一团浆糊，只有沿着脊柱蹿升的热度和飞快硬挺的老二困在他们的身体之间，已经打湿了Jim的小腹。

 

Spock伸手轻易找到了润滑剂，因为明显这个混蛋早有——哦操——预谋，一边润滑他的手指一边 _还在_ 抵着他拧动腰胯，只后退了一点点好让Jim看清他的脸，嘴唇红肿，半闭的双眼中满是急切，然后他顺着Jim的身体滑下去，张开嘴将滚烫潮湿的亲吻沿着小腹一路印下去，然后Spock伏身在他的双腿之间，Jim权衡着是要看着还是闭上眼睛：知道无论如何这都会以一种令人尴尬的速度飞快结束。

 

他曲起膝盖张开腿，Spock一边亲吻着他的大腿根一边探进了一根手指。

 

“哦，操，”Jim喘息着，下意识地挺胯。Spock抵着他大腿的肌肤笑起来，郁沉而愉悦——操蛋得愉悦至极。他弯曲着手指，然后加进第二根，打开它们，那感觉太好——比他自己的手指好得太多，他向后迎上去，毫不在乎被扩张的灼痛，而Spock目标明确地找到那一点，全神贯注，直到Jim几乎能肯定Spock就想看着Jim这个样子，浑身紧绷，脚趾深深抓紧床单，腰胯腾空然后——然后那个混蛋 _抽了出去_ 。

 

“用力操你，”Jim呻吟，咬住下唇用一支手臂遮住眼睛，“来嘛，宝贝，来嘛——”

 

“Jim，”Spock吟叹着，他的声音听起来好像他就要破碎成千万片，“Jim。”他重新覆上Jim的身体，像是他没法控制自己不让他们最大可能的肌肤相亲，而他就要——这样打碎Jim。他在Jim身上颤抖，Jim伸手在Spock的牙齿陷进他的下唇时握住他引着他进入自己，Spock紧闭双眼低垂着头，Jim几乎被折成两半，但是操他的他的身体训练不就是为了这个吗。

 

这一刻，感觉就像终于归家和其他一百万种陈词滥调的比喻成真。Jim的胯骨抵着Spock，他们的身体用同一种韵律起伏，Spock滚烫沉重地落在他双腿之间，那疼痛清晰地提醒着他们究竟已经分离了有多久。Spock的右手紧紧扣住Jim的左手，Jim大脑里某一部分模模糊糊地意识到他在抚摸那枚戒指，仿佛他需要某种提示，Jim彻底打开自己的思维将Spock拉近，更近。

 

 _我想你/想念这个/想念我们_ ，他试着传递，急促地喘息着，他就快到了，操——

 

 _别再离开我_ ，这是下意识的回应，Jim可以 _感觉_ 到Spock为之畏缩，但他用双腿环住Spock的腰，把他拉得更近，凌乱地亲吻他然后高潮。Spock紧随着，几下急促地冲刺之后滚烫地射进Jim的身体，发出一声几乎受伤般的声音。

 

他在Spock抽出时亲吻他的嘴唇，他的身下一团糟—— _他_ 就是一团糟——但是他太累了，太懒，太满足，随便了。他不想动，用双臂环抱住Spock，在他的肩头印上一个吻，然后重新陷入睡梦。

 

他醒来的时候已经被清理干净——虔诚地希望那是Spock而不是Heinemann，后者从来不赞同Spock的选择，因为Jim是一场大屠杀的年仅十三岁的幸存者。

 

Jim瞄了眼床头的钟然后意识到他已经浪费了 _整整三天_ 。他必须去做任务汇报，登记他的船员还有——

 

“我很——我很高兴你回家了，”Spock说，转头埋进Jim的肩膀，有一些别的——有一些是Spock没说的，虽然已经过去十八个月，但是Jim不认为他会突然患上口吃。

 

“我也是，宝贝，”他呢喃着，亲亲Spock的太阳穴，在Spock的呼吸平稳下来时瞄了眼门口，等着T'pring闯进来声明有无数事情正等着Spock去做，但是她没有。只有幸福的宁静。

 

他动动身体，然后意识到Spock又一次霸占了整张床，更不用提 _Jim_ 。

 

这是个留下来的好理由：明显一年的时间不足以训练Spock好好 _分享_ 一张床，而一年半的时间足以让他停止假装会试图老老实实呆在自己的那一边。

 

……这是个留下来的好理由。

 

Jim以前没有——没有意识到这会是一个他需要说服自己的事情。

 

操。他需要穿上裤子再思考这个。

 

他滑下床，冲了个澡，穿上衣服然后走出房门，这座宫殿其他的部分明显都早已醒转。令人惊异的是他已经如此习惯屈膝礼；敬礼或者躬身礼他几乎已经意识不到了。

 

他在身后关上门靠上门板，环视着作战室。这不是个纪念碑，也不像他离开时的样子。有音频分析正在运行，有飞行图示网格的全息投影，蓝色和白色流动的数据和报告不断跳出来被记录。

 

他需要把Scotty带来，他检查着这些科技时想着。或许Keenser，Keenser对付精密系统更好。Gaila会帮他找出怎样切入罗慕兰人最近四个月开始热衷使用的通信死角……这些看上去都有些过时。他想没准是因为需求是创造之母：这里没有升级是因为他们不需要担心氧气探测器会在无法旁路导通碳素合成器的时候爆炸。

 

事实是。事实是，Jim可以在这里指挥战争。如果他没那么忙于拯救自己的星舰的话，他没准可以救下那八艘星舰；如果他可以把控制权扔给Gary——Gary能表现得很好，但是Jim只能当那么多星舰的舰长同时保证他的人能活下去——他只有那么多精力能分心照顾所有。他只能做到那么多。

 

外交手腕不可能成功。Spock可以随便怎么想，但是……最后一切必然归于战争。这可能只需要不长的时间；Jim想着如果Spock可以……说服罗慕兰人加入，可能 _非常_ 短。三年，或许。最好的情况。

 

他微微皱起眉，一根手指划过桌面因为……“ _Exeter_ 号，有三艘无人机正以曲速八接近你，升起防护罩。”

 

_“……Kirk？你怎么——Slean，给我读数报告看看他在说什么。Kirk，你应该在休登岸假。”_

 

Jim微笑起来，主要是因为他无法克制；他一直喜欢Adrienne Ruik。“好好招呼那些无人机，Ruik。Kirk完毕。”

 

事实是……即使Jim非常年轻就已经开始在军中活跃，他修过所有的必修课。

 

Jim知道历史，知道军事战役总是由一名主帅*决断。他们可以为了君王而作战，但是总有一个声音无人能违抗，而现在的冲突则不是这样。现在只有喋喋不休的将军**和议会决策和官僚主义还有政治干涉，最后留给舰长们自己做决定；他们可以鲁莽轻率地冒他们不必冒的险。造成这局面的原因主要有两个，一是这场战争已经开始了太久，二是Spock的舅父和祖母都是白痴。[*general, **admiral]

 

不是说Jim有什么偏见，除了哦等等。

 

Jim的心脏停跳过因为他做出过 _没有别人能做_ 的，或者愿意做的决定。Jim几乎死掉也几乎让别人深陷危险之中，因为这是必须的，而Jim猜想着这是不是就是星联舰队所缺少的。是不是它们缺少的不是做出思考之前就冲动决定的意愿，而是缺少 _决定_ 的意愿。

 

没错。他可以做这个。

 

下定决心，他坐进桌边的一张椅子抓过一只通信器。他一路恐吓着直通Fischer将军，然后他抓到Shras，对方看着他好像他们已经彻底在劫难逃。

 

“让我组一支幕僚，”祂叹口气，一只手穿过祂的白头发挨着Jim坐下来，把脚跷到桌子上盯着PADD。

 

Jim给Uhura发了条信息： _Shras是我的了_ 。他加上了个 _xoxo*_ 只为了好玩。[*信件落款处表示亲吻的符号]

 

做这个……做这个肯定和从控制台推开一具冒烟的尸体然后在一艘星舰上坐上战斗位没什么不同。那时他才十五岁——所以现在二十三岁的他肯定能轻松搞定一场战争。这符合规律。

 

说真的，都是Spock的错。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“他什么？”Spock厉声问，放下笔瞪着T'pring因为 _什么_ ？

 

“辞掉了他的现行委任，指定了Gareth Mitchell成为 _Enterprise_ 舰长以及显然在1900要召集一场将军会议。”

 

……实际上，重复一遍也并没有让它听上去更合理一些。他看了眼时间。“还有二十分钟。”

 

“看起来他在闲暇时恐吓了将军们，”她干巴巴地评论，Spock无助地看着她。 _什么_ ？她瞥了他一眼挑起一边眉毛，表示她对他的愚蠢很是厌倦并且不会提供任何帮助。

 

Shras冲进敞开的房门对T'pring说，“殿下想要——”然后祂看到了Spock，匆忙地鞠了一躬然后继续，“——知道谁负责打扫，以及为什么有人……动了他的东西。”

 

Spock相当怀疑 _那_ 是Jim的原话。

 

“请友善地提醒殿下他离开了十八个月，”T'pring说。Shras挑起祂精致的眉毛瞪着T'pring，后者同样挑起一边眉毛瞪回去。“或许你可以询问管事，”她建议道，用一种暗示Shras的父母应该在祂出生时把祂喂狼的语调。

 

“阁下英明，”Shras用毫无讽刺的语调说，然后消失了。

 

Nyota不作评论地给Spock看Jim发给她的信息： _Shras是我的了xoxo。_

 

“这要不就是个好消息，”她说，“要不就意味着我们要一起完蛋了。”

 

“这个会议——”他开口，然后在他的PADD叮一声提示新信息的时候分了心。

 

_我要搞定这战争了，晚上不用等我。_

 

Spock低头瞪着屏幕（他没有得到 _xoxo_ 。他不是很确定他对此作何感想），然后闭上眼睛，猛然间意识到这意味着Jim会 _留下，_ 而那瞬间将他的烦扰冲散得无影无踪。

 

这幸福感一直持续到Spock必须在凌晨两点去 _捉_ 他，因为他的工作狂丈夫不知为何比一年半前 _更糟糕_ 。然后这感觉就没那么幸福而是更多的无可奈何和纯粹的 _迷惑_ 。

 

“我很好，看，我得去和国防部长——”Jim说，Spock给了他一个眼神。

 

“不。”

 

“啥？”

 

“现在是凌晨两点十五分，她在休息，我不会叫醒她就因为——”

 

“如果我还醒着她就应该也醒着，”Jim告诉他而且操他的，他是 _认真的_ 。Spock应该预见到这个的。Jim已经老实了太久，打Spock个措手不及只是时间问题。

 

“你辞掉了你的的现行委任？”Spock问，关上房门开始解开Jim马甲上的纽扣。

 

“必须有人在地面上指挥这场烂事，先别插嘴，你干得很好，把所有人都联合起来，但是这整个实战指挥不是你擅长干的活，而不管之前是谁在干这个活他都该被立刻炒鱿鱼。事实是我不能一边指挥这个一边指挥一艘星舰，而Gary可以做得和我一样好所以——”

 

“Jim。”Spock打断他主要是因为Jim中间都没有喘过一口气，但是也因为…… _什么？_ 他说得如此 _自然_ 而Spock——有过计划。小心筹划的计划和或许会引用到George Kirk的论据，而Jim就那么……毁了它们，Spock几乎不知所措。

 

再一次地。他早该习惯如此了。

 

他叠好Jim的衬衫和马甲放到一把椅子上，一只手抚平那些衣料，然后转回身面向Jim。

 

Jim，之前正朝着床的方向走过去，同样转回身来，如此认真如此突然。他舔舔下唇然后用手指摩挲它。他在试图杀死Spock，这是唯一的解释。“结婚还有什么意义，如果——如果过去的那一年半是我们能得到的所有，在无限操蛋的循环里？”

 

Spock猜想着他是否 _知道_ Jim就是这样，还是他任由自己遗忘了。

 

“我——”他开口，然后摇摇头。“你要留下来。”

 

Jim轻轻笑了一声，把Spock拽进一个吻里，Spock回吻了他，任由自己被拽到床上盖好被子。“没错，宝贝，我会留下来。”

 

Spock想着他们要找一天好好讨论一下“宝贝”这个称呼，但是现在他只是让Jim整个人缠到自己身上，想着他做了正确的选择。

 

为了他的理智健康着想，Spock强行颁布了一条禁令，禁止任何人来跟他提起任何和Jim之间的任何问题/分歧/争论/战争。如果有人挑起和Jim的争论，Spock坚决认为他们应该自己解决。这样做有部分原因是因为如果他要听取所有人的抱怨那他就别想干些别的了，但更多是因为他相信任何敢于挑起和Jim争论的人都活该后果自负。他同时觉得那相当有趣，而且是他见过的最火辣的事情之一，但这并不相干（Sybok，Spock认为，咬着他不放就因为他窃笑得太多）。

 

Pike第一次试图让Spock去干预的时候给了他一个幽怨的眼神，但是Jim和T'pring已经成功把作战指挥室的技术水平提升了一个台阶，而且Jim事实上对政治完全不屑一顾，而且……除非Jim把所有人都置于危险之中Spock不会做任何事。

 

Shras，坦白说在祂身为Nyota左右手的时候Spock基本完全忽视了祂，但祂现在是一名无比宝贵的盟军。T'pring和Sybok早被Jim俘虏，Nyota远远置身事外并早就把Jim丢进“不归我烦心”的那一栏，但是Shras。

 

Shras有Spock的直接通信，他会给他发信息诸如 _小心，MoD来了，超生气。_ 祂从不过于亲近，从不向Spock报告Jim的各种突发奇想或者心情状态，但是Shras明了并且会告知Jim忽视了的：Jim的任何举动都会影响到Spock。Skelev的女儿，Tagrev，经常在Jim的办公室逗留，用能在Tellar Prime听到的音量怒吼他们全都是一帮娘娘腔，然后Jim就会用性别歧视朝她吼回去然后Spock不得不告诉T'pring别再来向他报告这种事。

 

Sindari第一次试图和Jim对话的时候他问她他们的隐形技术研发得如何了，在开火之前必须先解除隐形这讨厌的毛病解决了没。他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，脸上挂着迷人的微笑，Sybok倾身到Spock（他能够控制住不笑出声全因他为此刻训练了26年）耳边说，“你发现他在马上准备毁灭点啥的时候表现得最亲切友好了吗？”

 

“我发现了，”Spock同意道，看着他的丈夫和罗慕兰大使针锋相对，相信他们 _两个人_ 都十分享受能表现得如此敌意的机会。

 

Jim留下的头两个月如此美妙。

 

Spock早该知道这不可能持久。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“我做不到，”Gary直截了当地说。

 

Jim朝他眨眨朦胧的睡眼，手指慢慢放开那把他绝对没有藏在枕头底下润滑剂旁边的相位枪，绝对没有。“你闯进我的房间？”

 

“没错，”Gary回答，眼神疯狂。

 

“什么事？”Spock勉力问道，看起来可怜巴巴的精疲力尽。Jim咬住嘴唇憋住笑然后滑下床。

 

“没什么，继续睡吧。”

 

Gary等着Jim找到他的裤子和衬衫穿好，然后跟着他走进Jim的办公室。

 

“你做不到什么？”

 

“我没办法——我会把他们全杀光。”

 

“Scotty还是Gaila？”

 

“Scotty，”Gary回答，“他就好像——我都不 _知道_ 该怎么说！还有McCoy没完没了地提供那些屁用没有的操蛋事实，有关 _你_ 会做什么的，这都十个月过去了我会掐死那个混蛋的。”

 

Jim揉了揉额头，接过Shras递给他的咖啡。“谢谢。”

 

“还有你！你有文书官给你做那个了，现在你还有，什么， _幕僚_ ？”Gary哀号道，Shras长长地叹息了一声递给他一杯热巧克力。Jim越过Gary的头顶翻了个白眼，Shras微微笑了笑然后离开去继续无论之前祂在做的什么，直到下一次再一次需要祂应对Jim的疯狂。

 

“没错，我有幕僚，我在指挥一场战争，Gary，我需要幕僚。Scotty——你知道怎么应付Scotty，就虐待他等着他搞出奇迹。Gaila在登岸假的头三个月 _一直_ 是这样，然后她就会安定下来了。如果你足够迷人少一点粗鲁人们没准也会对你好一点。”

 

Gary投给他的目光满是深沉的恨意。“还有Sulu在偷走Pavel。”

 

“Chekov有几个 _朋友_ 挺好的，Gary，我们讨论过这个。”

 

“好吧，那McCoy怎么搞？”他现在就是在寻衅了，冲着他的热巧克力撅着嘴巴好像整个宇宙都冒犯了他。说真的，给他一艘星舰，然后这男人就要崩溃了。

 

“我会和Bones说的，但是告诉他闭嘴，你才是舰长，如果他有什么意见，他没准应该来和我说，而不是用他的不安全感和单相思去烦你。”

 

“很好，我才不会那么跟他说。”

 

“Gary，你也该长点志气克服你对Bones那难以理喻的畏惧了。”

 

“那才不 _难以理喻_ 。他 _用针扎人取乐_ 还 _一直在_ 咆哮。”

 

“哇哦，你现在听上去疯得不轻。”

 

等到那天晚上Jim终于能爬上床的时候，他已经精疲力尽。十级的疲劳等级表上他能达到 _十一级_ 。

 

他正脱衣服脱到一半的时候意识到Spock正站在身后，用那种 _你不会喜欢这个表情_ 的表情看着他。

 

“又怎么了？”他呻吟出声。

 

“我们需要——谈谈。”

 

“不能等吗？”

 

“不，我不认为。”

 

“所以它能等，只是你不愿意等，”Jim澄清道，Spock瞪了他一样。“咋，这是事实。到底怎么了？”

 

“我们需要谈谈孩子。”

 

“以一种凭空假设的抽象概念的方式？”

 

“Jim。”

 

Jim意识到自己正在手中绞着领带，于是撒手让它落到地面。“我以为——”他开口，然后重新组织下语言，“为什么它现在突然变成紧急事项了？”

 

“我们的现状仍很微妙，”Spock说，仿佛预先排演过一般。他的目光落在Jim的左耳之后，姿态仿佛正在接受检阅的士兵。很好，这走向——一定会超棒。“一个孩子可以为我们提供一种稳定感，那种因为你——”他停顿下来，但是Jim知道后面的话： _不在此处而缺失的——你离开了而婚礼导致的全部正面影响都打了水漂，现在我们必须用一个孩子来解决这一切。_ 哦真棒，Jim就知道这都会是他的错。

 

“因为我不在此处而缺失的，”Jim替他说完，揉着自己的后颈。“全都是扯淡，我现在已经 _在这_ 了。”"Jim。"

 

“不，认真的。我在这了，我 _同意_ 了然后现在——这还是不够？谁他妈的想出这馊主意的？T'pring？因为她疯了，而且她不总是对的，Spock——”

 

“是……不 _只是_ T'pring，”Spock说，操蛋的这没准有个众人签名的请愿书还开了场国会议会。“这不是——我们现在没有自私的奢侈，这是为了——”

 

“孩子怎么办？我们要个孩子不是因为想要他，而是因为他能带给我们立竿见影的政治资本和声誉——”

 

“你和我都知道——”

 

“身为一个海报上的男孩是什么感觉，”Jim直接接过话，因为他 _知道_ 。他们都知道，就在Tarsus之后的那几个月里——Spock应该——

 

“我的父母在准备好之前就怀了我，因为同样的原因。是时候成熟起来了——”

 

“你个王八蛋。”

 

“我是 _对的，_ ”Spock坚持道。“而且就因为他的到来非同预期 _不意味_ 着我们无法爱他。我已经把这场对话推迟了一年半的时间，我也不是那个让你离开了一年半时间的那个人——”

 

“这不公平——”

 

“那不是重点！”Spock厉声道，抬起一只手拂过头发，走开几步然后转回身面对Jim。奇怪的是，他看起来好像Jim揍了他一拳，或者他正等待着Jim揍他一拳而Jim挺想这么干的：想要以行动发泄愤怒，因为至少这样他可以 _打倒_ 它。“我——这是你的选择，我无法强迫你做任何事，我不认为这宇宙里有任何人可以做到，更不用提区区银河系中。所以我只是 _请求_ 你。作为我的丈夫，我请求你的同意。”

 

操。

 

操。Jim没法反驳，他真的不能，他也找不到任何话语能疏散Spock脸上失落的表情。

 

“我需要——”他没有话可以继续，只是转身走回作战室后他的办公室，那里挂满了星图、战局规划图和操蛋的铺天盖地的暴力。

 

他心中关于不要孩子的理由一直是那不公平——孩子被父母留在身后而那……你永远不知道什么时候他们就再不归来。Jim看着Sam，想着他无法那样对待一个孩子：这是在他仍无比年幼的时候就早已做下的决定。

 

他现在身处的环境已有不同，但是这世界仍是令人畏惧的存在，这片银河。克林贡帝国对他的悬赏能买下两个星系，而打从他回来之后，Jim已经破坏了七次针对Spock的刺杀行动；Skelev干掉的更加不计其数。

 

这不是个令人信服的理由，他承认，因为Jim想要什么就会放手去追，从来没有因为畏惧后果而暂停过脚步。参见：他和Spock整个恋情。

 

然而，他并不知道这是不是他想要的。不知道这是不是他将来会想要的，但是这是Spock想要的。它带着一种无比的渴求悬垂在Jim脑中，就在他们的链接所在的地方，他现在已经知道了那感觉究竟是什么。Spock如此迫切地渴望这个孩子，但是因为畏惧Jim的反应将这件事拖延了如此之久。这让Jim正式成为了这段关系中的混蛋一方，但是现在这不是重点。

 

“好的，”他说，走进Spock的办公室。T'pring来回看看他们两人，Uhura小心地盯着Spock。Spock站起身。

 

“好的？”他重复道，脸上写满难以置信的希望，操他的，Jim就是个混蛋。

 

“晚餐之后。我已经——”他用大拇指比比身后，Spock点点头。

 

“我会……到那时见你。”他应道。

 

人造子宫机的外观并不算引人注目，Jim走进他们房间的时候看见它被安置在了角落。他瞪了T'pring一眼，因为他也在生她的气。她藏起了这个还推波助澜，他才不管自己是不是在无理取闹，反正她已经上了他的黑名单。

 

它看上去没有半点和 _制造小孩_ 相关，全部只是……光滑的雾面玻璃表层（可能是结霜的透明铝，但是Jim得让Scotty来看一眼才能确定）。它看上去，相当令人惊讶的，像一台熔岩灯。一个被压扁的，胖胖的，一米高的，自带能源的熔岩灯。Jim用棉签抹过自己的口腔内壁，然后放进那个容器，想， _这就是造一个小孩所需的全部？_

 

“谢谢你，”Spock说，声音仿佛被拖拽过玻璃碎渣般粗粝。

 

“没错，”Jim应道，准备上床，因为Jim从来坚信你必须抓住能睡觉的任何机会，他也从来不是“你不能抱着怨气上床”的信徒。他在他的那一侧蜷起身，无视Spock然后闭上眼睛。

 

当他醒来的时候，床的另一侧空荡而冰冷——Spock已经离开了有段时间。他查询了Spock今天的日程安排，然后瞟了眼人造子宫，呼出一口气给Tagrev发了条通信，告诉她他想要Leonard McCoy和Montgomery Scott立刻出现在眼前，不接受任何异议。她看了他一眼。“ _允许使用暴力？”_

 

“我要他们完完整整的，”Jim说，她坏笑着离开。

 

“操你的，Jim，”McCoy在被带进Jim的卧室时叹气。Jim正坐在离人造子宫最远的那一头阅读着从星联舰队发来的报告，那装置每隔几分钟就意味深长地闪烁一阵。他一整天都被独自一人丢在这里，但这可能大概也许是因为他告诉Tagrev守好他的门， _即使_ 是他的丈夫或者他令人畏惧的皇室总管也不许进入。

 

他给Shras放了一天的假，祂看着Jim时神情里的担忧满溢，Jim花了整整二十分钟向他的首席幕僚保证：不，他不会签离婚协议书的，该死的。

 

“我们要有个孩子了，”他脱口而出，Bones定住了一般冲着他张口结舌，Scotty茫然地看一眼他手中的酒瓶，然后指控般地转向Bones。

 

“……再说一遍。你知道，用点符合逻辑的方式，”Bones说，重重地坐在沙发上。

 

“哪儿都他妈的不合逻辑。就是——我们要有个孩子了而我不能——”他闭上嘴，朝那装置挥着手。

 

“就是它？”Scotty问，在那人造子宫前蹲下身。

 

“对，如果出了什么问题只要关掉它我们就可以重来一遍，”Jim语调毫无起伏地说，手指紧紧握住已经凉掉的咖啡杯。“现在它就只是一团细胞而已。”

 

Bones挑起一边眉毛。

 

“皇室后裔可不能因为什么机械故障就变成个畸形儿生出来，”Jim冷笑了一声，那两个人都知道那嘲讽不是冲着他们来的，完全不是。“对 _士气影响_ 不好。”

 

Scotty看了他一眼，然后看看他的酒瓶。“你需要那个，没准更多，”他说，摇着头把酒瓶丢给他，开始鼓捣那个装置。

 

“从头开始，Jimmy，”Bones命令道。

 

于是Jim从头开始解释，Bones和Scotty在一边听着，然后Scotty说，“好吧，它挺健康的，但是他会有蓝眼睛和金色头发。”

 

“你成了个通灵师了？”Bones逼问，撑起身子。“操他的体外发育，该死的，Jim。”

 

他在Scotty身边蹲下，Jim盯着天花板直到——“ _他？_ ”

 

“没错。下一次没准能试试造个小丫头，但是他会有爹地的耳朵和爸爸的颜色。”

 

“你不可能——”Bones开口，然后滚动着读数窗口，“哈。”

 

“那是——”Jim也挤了过去倚在Bones身上，显示面板上是一团三维细胞正在分裂的画面。“生存可能性有多大？”

 

“这是最顶级配置，”Scotty说，虔诚地抚过面板平滑的弧度。“我不是这方面的专家，但是我找不到任何缺点。瓦肯货？”

 

Jim点点头。“显然这是件结婚礼物。挺有趣的，我三年来头一次听说它。”

 

“我要联系下我们尊敬的舰长，”Bones声明道，撑起身，还偷了Jim的名言。“操他的我们必须推迟出发时间。”

 

Jim看向Scotty。“啥，”Scotty轻笑，友好地挤挤Jim的身侧，“你以为还有别人能当小家伙的第一个医生？”

 

“没有，”Jim说，虽然他可能确实是这么以为的。他想要Bones看看——检查，保证他一切没问题因为不管事情发展成什么鬼样，Jim总是会指望他的舰员。Jim擅长战斗，同样擅长发掘他人的才能；识别他们并且信任他们。他不会把他们留在这里。

 

“你总是有点冒傻气，”Scotty怜爱地说。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“他不想要孩子，”Spock说。

 

Sybok耸耸肩。“他自己基本上就还是个孩子。”

 

“那 _毫无_ 帮助，”Spock告诉他。

 

“哇喔，所以你们吵架了，”Sybok意识到，放下手中的吐司片。“他说什么了？”

 

“他没有——我们——我们马上要有一个孩子，他只是……不高兴。不想要它，而我做不到当一个单亲爸爸。 看看父亲——”

 

“你不是老爸。至少你更像Mandy，而且Jim就只是……闷闷不乐而已。会好的。这可是你们两个——这事不会毁了你们的。能毁了你们的肯定得是……”Sybok思考了片刻。“我不知道，所有星星在同时爆炸之类的。而不是这种事。”

 

某种意义上这算是种安慰，所以Spock点点头喝掉他的茶。他今天有一整天的会议，而且他没有睡好，而且他 _恨_ Jim处理争吵的方式就是无视它的发生，缩进自己的世界，在Spock的精神世界中只剩下一片嗡鸣、灰暗的空洞。

 

他顺利地熬过七场会议，但是在午餐的间隙，他试图向Sybok解释如果他尝试惊喜之吻的话，T'pring绝对会真的杀死他的时候，Nyota走进来说，“Leonard McCoy和Montgomery Scott来了。”

 

Spock的第一个想法是Jim恐慌了，他们正在覆盖控制权限关掉那台机器：如果说有谁 _能够_ 如此做到，就是那两个人了。这不是个公平的念头，但是他觉得他可以被原谅，瓦肯掐掐晕了Tagrev冲出门去。他不是很清楚他是如何从办公室到达的这里，有仿佛纯粹的恐惧在他身体里发酵，而当他冲进卧室的时候他看见——

 

Scott和Jim靠墙坐在那人造子宫旁挤作一团，Scott一副宠溺的口气说着什么，Jim闭着眼睛，头向后靠在墙上，嘴角带着一抹隐约的笑意。

 

McCoy用一种Spock收到过的最严厉的冷淡表情向他挑起眉毛，然后开口，“Jimmy。”

 

Jim挥挥手说，“Tagrev，就——”

 

“Jim，”Spock挤出一个词，Jim的眼睛唰得睁开，那个微笑仿佛被Spock拧掉了一般从他的脸上消失。

 

他瞟了一眼四周，Jim的唇角抽动，仿佛他知道Spock _到底_ 在想什么，并且觉得那超级可笑。

 

Spock攥起拳又松开。他可以掐死他。

 

“我们要有个儿子了，”Jim开开心心地告诉他，Spock想Jim Kirk绝对会是他毫无疑问的死因，他依然懒洋洋瘫在墙角的样子仿佛这一切都不算什么；仿佛他们没有争吵，Spock也没有花整整一夜愤愤然地盯着他， _痛恨_ Jim依然能熟睡而Spock可悲到连入睡这念头都没法产生。“而且我们不会以我们家族里的任何人给他命名。”

 

Spock瞪着他，然后瞥向McCoy，后者点了点头。

 

Jim笑出声，穿过房间走到Spock面前，拉着他进门把他的脸按到自己颈间。“呼吸，”他命令道。

 

Spock照做，双手紧紧抓住Jim的腰然后呼吸，呼吸，呼吸。

 

“骨头坚持要求他将成为我们的首席宝宝医生，Scotty想要每星期来一次检查有没有任何问题，”Jim安抚地说，即使那并不真的相关，但是Spock想他确实被分心了，所以他会继续配合。

 

“儿科医生，”Spock叹息，感觉到Jim的大笑而不是真的听到，然后更紧地抱住他，因为偶尔他就会有这种毫无逻辑的畏惧，畏惧Jim再不会如此地笑。

 

“随便啦。我只是说。我很可能表现得很烂，在这种事上，”Jim喃喃道。

 

Spock亲吻他的脖颈继续抱着他，因为他并不十分信任他作为父亲的能力，但是他想……他想他们能做到。他们都相当擅长即兴发挥，而且Spock统治着一个疆域跨越数个星系和三分之一银河系的联邦帝国，而Jim统领着一艘星舰现在还有一场战争……他们应当能做到的，如果他们不够完美，那么。就像他说的。他们可以假装。

 

不知何时McCoy和Scott已经溜出了门，Jim解释了他们是如何知道那将是个男孩（“不，认真的，不要任何和老二押韵的，好吧？或者鸡鸡。一个好好的，不会被嘲的名字”），以及他们如何预测他会有Jim的金发碧眼，Jim一边给他看他完全读不懂的一堆读数（同时他怀疑Jim同样完全读不懂），一边打着模糊的手势。

 

“你完全不知道那是什么意思，”Spock说。

 

“一点也不知道，反正有Bones或者Scotty告诉你，”Jim兴高采烈地回答。

 

“他会继承你的，”Spock叹气：他 _知道_ Jim小时候是什么样子。

 

“如果这会让你感觉好点的话，Sam是个好孩子，”Jim笑着栽到床上。他拍拍身侧，于是Spock躺下来，终于意识到自己有多么精疲力尽。

 

“ _相对而言_ ，”Spock指出。现在是下午三点，他正瘫在床上而Jim蜷在他身边，他没有半分移动的意愿。

 

那之后，McCoy告诉他他是个混蛋，Scotty盯了Spock许久然后摇摇头，愉快地问他想不想要儿童沐浴设备和威士忌喷泉。

 

T'pring在他提到儿童沐浴间的概念时（他在 _开玩笑_ ）露出的微笑让人毛骨悚然，他思考着他能否让Jim去搞定他们所有人。

 

再一次的，理论上Spock可以杀死任何人：Jim仍旧拥有合法执照而且总是随身带着某种武器，因为多疑症仍有残存而他对于滥用职权毫无顾忌。

 

这也导致当有关他们的孩子—— _儿子，_ 他们会有个 _儿子_ ——什么时候能第一次睡到他们中间这个问题被提起的时候，Jim拔出了一支相位枪瞄准了他。

 

……Spock会需要处理这个的。

 

*

 

他的父亲瞪着他然后，颇为挣扎地给予了祝贺。他说他的母亲会为他骄傲的，这反应太过不同寻常以致于Spock在那之后独自在会议室里逗留了许久，想着她以及她是否会告诉他现在就要孩子还是独自享受Jim再久一些。

 

Winona Kirk微笑着告诉Jim她很确定他会是个伟大的父亲——George就是——然后说当她下一次来看望的时候，她会带些从阁楼里因为“鬼知道什么原因”保存下来的旧物。Jim在那之后安静了几个小时——不是心情糟糕或者心烦意乱，就只是安静，坐在那里看着George Kirk抱着Sam大笑的全息照片，Spock可以感觉到他的渴望、决心和 _恐惧_ ，他向Jim保证，“你不会那样。”

 

Sybok，一旦确认了所有人都很好，立刻把他们的整个套间用恼人的 **耶！宝宝即将降生** 装饰糊满，并宣称那全部是他特殊定制的（Spock相信他）。T'pring长长地，长长地看了他许久，Sybok说那原本是为了她什么时候搞大他肚子准备的，但是他已经逐渐放弃了希望。

 

当她杀死他的时候，Spock完全不会感到惊讶。

 

Sam花了很长的时间绘声绘色地描述新生儿的恐怖，然后叹口气承认Aurelan已经又一次怀孕。他指控Jim隐瞒人造子宫的存在，然后Spock不得不向Jim非常恼怒的兄长解释为什么他没 _告诉过_ Jim，那是他们收到的结婚礼物。

 

Sam Hepburn，即使像颗桃子一样一捏一块淤青，在发怒的时候其实相当可怕，Spock意识到。

 

整个 _Enterprise_ 的舰员都来拜访过一遍，McCoy和Scott每个星期至少来一次，但是他们的支持率确实飙高了一截，Nyota告诉Spock他们的形象变得更加柔和：很难想象你的国王和他的丈夫在准备养育一个孩子的时候仍是铁石心肠的战争贩子。

 

Spock发现自己会坐在人造子宫旁，一只手放在雾化窗上，一边说着话——毫无意义的话，大多数时候，向宝宝保证他是被爱着的，向他保证Spock绝对不会留给他比和政治家打交道更麻烦的事情，他承认那当然很恼人，但是绝对没有对付跃跃欲战的克林贡人和惺惺作态的罗慕兰人恼人。

 

Jim则会给他讲故事，在闲暇时候列出一串串备选的名字。他究竟是什么时候有闲暇，Spock则完全不知道，因为 _Antares_ 已经回港而Pike正格外地令人恼火。

 

“T'pring，我——”他开口，走进她的办公室，一路低着头冲着她为他的儿子规划的课程皱眉。

 

“你都不知道 _敲门_ 的吗？”Sybok道，Spock瞪着他们，T'pring背朝他坐在桌上，Sybok在她双腿间，越过她的肩膀怒视着Spock——

 

“我以后会的，”他保证道，关上门，然后笑得太过厉害他都担心会扯坏了哪条肌肉。

 

“她只是为了性利用我，”Sybok之后在晚餐的时候哀叹。

 

“不，我很肯定如果她只想要插入和高潮的话她有玩具可用的，”Jim毫不在意地说，而这就是Spock因为意识到他要和这个男人养一个孩子而想要去死一死的时刻之一。

 

但是Sybok看上去振作了起来，所以Jim或许知道他在干什么。“没错，”他说，在把甜品一扫而光的时候看上去比之前欢快得多。

 

*

 

美洲及瓦肯皇子、Shi'Kahr公爵、华盛顿公爵、西雅图伯爵、星际联邦皇室继承人S'chn T'Gai Sorrin Kirk皇子殿下于2257年10月26日诞生。

 

他是小小的粉绿的一团，Jim从McCoy手中接过他，在McCoy带着笑意地抱怨着“该死的，我就只是得检查一下他的手指脚趾都是全的”和“Jim，我们得把他清理干净”和“认真的，你到底在干什么？”的全程死死盯着他。

 

Spock出生的时候，他的父亲举起他说道，“如此人类。”这是一个广泛传播的故事，Spock觉得（知道）目的是为了让他感到更加不被接受。

 

他花了很长时间不再因之烦扰，所以当Jim把Sorrin抱过来，牢牢地捧在怀中，Spock有一瞬间被他会说出错误的话的恐惧所笼罩。

 

然后Jim把他递到Spock的怀中（Jim，Spock记得，在Tarsus上就和孩子们相处得很好），Spock调整下姿势，低头看着他们完美的宝贝，无助地冲他微笑。Sorrin看着他，如此安静而警惕（“那正常吗？”“Jim，我会拿这个捅你的，别以为我不敢”），于是Spock说，“你好，Sorrin。”

 

这很愚蠢、微不足道、而且毫无意义，但是它感觉包含着更多的东西。他查看着那小小的手指和小小的完美的指甲盖还有耳朵尖的弧度，然后Sorrin张开嘴开始大哭，可怜得让Spock膝盖发软，Jim大笑着把他抱了回去，笨手笨脚地开始给他喂奶。

 

这很快成了习惯：Spock太过畏惧会做错任何一步，所以他学习、准备，而Jim则边错边学无所畏惧，他会打电话给McCoy和他的母亲甚至，值得纪念的，有一次打给了T'Pao（后者告诉Jim如何应付他们的小小接触共感者——升起屏障，投射爱意和安全感——不是她的原话，但是Jim翻译出来就是如此），Spock如此爱他。

 

他们隐藏在公众视线之外一个星期，直到他们不得不公布Sorrin的诞生，然后是一场将他立为皇储和继承人的仪式，再接着是阅兵礼，这一切都令Jim紧张（更紧张），一只手臂紧紧环住Spock，另一只抓着一把打死不肯放的相位枪，无论T'pring如何解释四周遍布狙击手、所有人都经过最彻底的安检准备、他可以留一把在车 _里_ 但是不能真的 _抓着_ 一支。Jim只是给了她一个小小的欢快的笑容，然后说，“很好，但不，那对我无效”然后继续一意孤行直到赢得胜利。

 

“被宠坏了，”Nyota评价道，但Spock只是耸耸肩说，“他们仍然希望Jim死，而我们现在有了孩子。”

 

没有出现任何意外，但是Jim在之后抱着Sorrin好几个小时，双手颤抖，Spock猜想着是什么让Jim如此不安——什么是他知道但是没有告诉Spock的。

 

Jim抱着Sorrin（他斜斜上挑的眉毛让他看上去永远满脸不高兴，Jim觉得这有趣至极）冲着他的推断皱眉。Spock指出他们有保姆和乐于协助的朋友可以帮忙抱着Sorrin，但是Jim盯了他许久然后转身朝别的人吼。Jim，Spock发现，从不真的 _吼_ 。他只是变得无比 _尖利刻薄_ 并把这种情绪投射到周围所有人身上，让人们唯恐避之不及。

 

他们两人的办公室里，还有T'pring和Nyota的办公室都添了摇篮和秋千，Sindari来看他，严峻地盯了他许久之后抬头看向Spock。

 

“我为你感到高兴，”她说，Spock躬身致意。

 

“我们的荣幸，”他说，Jim灿烂地笑着说道，“别跟个操蛋的懦夫似的，现在过来帮我们进攻。”

 

Sindari朝他假笑，挑起眉毛，“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

 

当然，变化并不总是美好的。Sorrin只是个婴儿，他还无法控制他的思想，以及，McCoy怀疑（并且Spock也同意），还有一点共情能力*。所以当他对周围人投射情绪的时候， _没有人_ 能够抵抗，尤其是Jim。[*前文提到Spock相信Jim也是这种共情者，因此更无法抵抗]

 

“你开心吗？”Spock问Jim，这一天晚上Sorrin表现得格外不满就是不肯安定下来，让他们两人都精疲力尽（Jim起来得更多，即使Spock醒得更快——Jim坚持这是因为他能容忍更少的睡眠而且他能更容易重新入睡。Spock知道这两点都是事实，但是心里某个荒谬的角落让他怀疑Jim只是试图成为Sorrin更喜欢的那个家长。）

 

“是的，”Jim呼出一口气。

 

当Spock醒来的时候Jim还在沉睡，躺在一堆原本在沙发和椅子上的垫子上，Sorrin趴在他的胸前睡得正香，Spock想， _我也是。我很开心。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“就，站在那，”Spock说，然后补充，“什么话也不要说。”

 

Jim想知道Spock觉得他会干什么——站到桌子上悠哉地跳脱衣舞？——但是他向前倾身，像一个顺从的丈夫那样亲吻了Spock（他们的婚约誓言里可没有任何关于顺从的，谢谢）。“别瞎担心。”

 

“我正准备给罗慕兰人下最后通牒，”Spock指出，整整衣领，然后垂下手臂在大腿旁握拳又松开，“我有 _权利_ 担心。就只是……不能让她看出来。”

 

Jim知道。他——这是他的计划。他已经准备好了—— _他们_ 已经准备好了。他只需要确定他是否能信任罗慕兰人——将要进行的会是计划A还是计划B。无论哪种选择，他们都会开启战争—— _Enterprise_ 已经升空，Sorrin正在沉睡——他们将要开启战争。

 

Mnheia女皇闪现在屏幕上，挑起双眉。“这很不同寻常，”她评价道。

 

“我无暇赘言，所以请允许我直入主题：在今年年底我们将会与克林贡帝国开战。我需要知道届时罗慕兰星际帝国将会站在哪一方，”Spock说，避身站在墙边的Jim瞟了眼屏幕观察她的反应。她的表情基本没变，但是Jim能看出她的惊讶。

 

“或者我们现在联手，或者我们分别被击溃，”Spock直截了当地说，“我没有时间再去迁就罗慕兰帝国的不安全感，话尽于此。我将要召回我的代表；我们即将进入战争。”

 

女皇凝视着他，Jim想他能看到她即将妥协。“我的姐妹告知了我你们已拟定了一个确信能打败克林贡人的计划。”

 

“是的，”Spock干脆地回答。

 

“它有多大可能性成功？”

 

Spock没有犹豫。“我们中最强的军事将领已经为此研究了数年。他说会成功：我相信他所言非虚。”

 

“你指的是James T.Kirk，”她说，挑起一边眉毛，Jim同样地挑了回去，安全地躲在镜头之外。

 

“是的。”

 

“我能相信你没有偏心吗？”她嗤了一声。

 

“James T. Kirk成功地扫清了Nimbus III和VIII区域，”Spock说，因为他确实偏心，就像Jim确实操蛋的绝顶聪明，“他是无可比拟的。你们可以加入我们或者我们可以独自作战，但是我们将会站到最后。我希望能在明天前得到你的最终回复。”

 

他在连接切断时呼出一口气，然后看向Jim。

 

“她会吗？”Jim问，走过来让Spock用拇指擦过他的脸颊。

 

“她会的。”

 

*

 

Jim在Tarsus上的时候做过无数种威胁。他那时是一个瘦骨嶙峋毫不出众的孩子，头发太长肌肉太少，但是Jim成功成为了声音最大的那一个——如果他的声音不是最大的，那么他就是让人言听计从的那一个。现在他成了皇室配偶，皇储的父亲，同时是星联舰队的最高将领。唯一一个地位在他之上的是Spock，他不再绝望不再颤抖，不再如从前般畏惧自己能不能活到明天。他现在仍然会有记忆的闪回，想起为了别人的安危朝着人们喊叫命令却得不到执行时的恼怒；他把自己当作武器去迎上人们已知的恶魔，他提供的善意却无人知晓。

 

Spock让议员们闭上了嘴；Jim相信没有人会于战争前夜顶撞Spock来挑战他的权威，尤其是在Spock最近的表现之下。Spock的支持率令人难以置信得高，Nyota对此一直无比困惑，发起一次又一次民意表决，因为他们的运气肯定不会这么好，不会一直这么好。它们有一天会，或早或晚地，跌落。

 

另一只靴子 _必须_ 掉下来。

 

他揉揉眼睛：它们感觉无比酸涩，他记不清他上一次入睡是什么时候，但是Scotty刚刚醒来并且认为他已经找到了一种让即使射偏了的光子鱼雷仍然能命中目标的方法。Jim……不太确定他们能保证那些鱼雷不把自己的星舰炸个粉碎，但是他愿意听一听。

 

“给，”Shras说，递给他一杯咖啡。“陛下很担心你。”

 

“陛下在和我们的儿子巡游好获取更高的支持，”Jim指出，接着朝Shras眯起眼睛。“你出卖了我？”

 

祂朝他翻了个白眼。“你根本不 _睡觉！_ ”祂恼怒地说，“我必须告诉谁。Tagrev只会说那是你战士灵魂的展现。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“她是特拉瑞特人，她的话不算数，”Shras断然说。

 

“那是种族歧视。”

 

“那是事实。”

 

Jim看看他的咖啡，打了个哈欠然后控诉道：“Shras。”

 

“我得到了书面许可，”Shras真诚地说，长长的蓝色手指托着Jim的脸帮他趴到桌上。

 

这绝对是阴谋。

 

*

 

一切尘埃落定时是’58年的七月。罗慕兰人登上了他的星舰，Jim正不屈不挠地和Sindari以及他们的幕僚对话。罗慕兰人的优点是他们不会毫无理由地恨你：他们欣赏你的能力。Jim钦佩他们，他们钦佩他，这是一种美好的，略微带着敌意和攻击性的关系。

 

他们发现罗慕兰人的将军是女皇的皇室伴侣，他和Jim分享了片刻关于彼此链接的共识，然后开始毫不留情地攻击对方的战略。

 

当他们最终达成共识时计划是这样的：他们从克林贡帝国两面夹击，用在Nimbus XI上发现的隐形技术将克林贡战舰彼此隔离，然后将整个战场搅成一团混乱。Scotty会搞定光子鱼雷，Gaila和Uhura则会用某种方式扭曲通信频率。

 

这可能还不够——Jim知道这是场赌博，但无论如何这都会是场赌博，而他们既然肯定要在某处真正的战场上打上一仗，Jim宁愿那是中立区而不是挤满了人的空域。

 

Spock靠在门口看着他们然后说，“完成了？”

 

“你明天就可以宣战了，”Jim同意道，转身面向他。Spock点点头，与他额头相抵。

 

“Jim——”他开口，然后Jim吻了他，将所有话语封缄。

 

“会成功的，Spock，”他喃喃道，将他拉得更近一些。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

当Spock终于宣战的时候，他实际上感到的是解脱。

 

过去的这七个月里，Jim几乎住在了作战室，他已经有几个星期没有接近过他们的床。Spock并不忧心性爱的缺乏，他忧心的是McCoy、Mitchell _甚至_ Keenser都分别告诉他，Jim每到这种情况就决定睡眠只是谬论，通常他会需要镇定剂（或者，根据Mitchell所言，一场口交，而这提醒了Spock：是的，Mitchell和Jim睡到过一起，以及不，他不能因为这种原因杀人，尤其是战争英雄）才能得到必需的休息。

 

“我不想看，”Sybok在进攻那日的清晨告诉Spock。他站在门口，拇指来回摩挲着另一只手的指甲，Spock已经数年未曾见过他这种紧张的表现。“我不能。”

 

Spock好奇地朝他挑起一边眉毛。

 

“我不——太多人会受伤，”他犹豫不决地说。“我就只是 _不能_ ，Spock。”

 

“看好Sorrin，”Spock说，Sybok放松下来点点头接过婴儿，小王子盯了他许久，然后决定没什么要紧开始冲他叽叽咕咕。他已经十个月大，能说出个别单词，但是他已经发觉即使他不说也足以进行有效交流，而Spock和Jim并没有时间于此分心。

 

又一个必须解决这一切的原因。Nyota正在作战室外等他。“T'pring说她可以搞定所有后果，她和副首相一起。我们会拍一些照片，但是会通过内部摄影师和档案所，我们会挑选哪些图像会被公开。”

 

他点点头，抚摸着皇冠。她看着他。“这可能会延续几十年。”

 

“它已经延续数十年，”他指出，然后，因为她看起来完全没有得到安慰，补充道，“Jim不会拖那么久。”

 

她点点头，跟在他身后走进门。Jim有条闲人免入的政策，所以即使是现在，在场的只有Rocheleau首相（Pike在去年终于任期届满时亲自挑选的继承人），Spock，还有Nyota。Jim穿着长袖衬衫（袖子挽起），赤着脚，马甲敞着怀，嘴唇被咬得红肿。他伸出手的时候Shras已经把PADD递过去，朝T'rena低声说着什么，然后望向其中一个将军们。他耳中带着通信器，不时会停下动作聆听。

 

“罗慕兰人？”Spock问Nyota，后者点点头。

 

Spock的胃揪紧，就一点点，看着他们就好像棋子一般摆放就位。他的棋艺很差；总是会丢掉所有棋子，有那么片刻——很短的片刻——他想着这是个错误。

 

Jim的目光扫过他然后微笑，那个笑容迅速占据他的整张面孔，当他这样笑的时候，眼下浓重的黑眼圈仿佛都消失不见。

 

Jim的棋艺高超，并且享受胜利到即使在他和Spock已经认识五年、结婚三年之后仍然不肯教他。Jim下棋只为了赢棋，否则他就不下，唯有这点足以令人欣慰。

 

“ _敌舰进入视野_ ，”Mitchell的声音报告。

 

“保持护罩，能量降低一半，”Jim指挥道，Spock站在那里看着罗慕兰猛禽战斗机突然解除隐形开始攻击，克林贡战鸟被夹在了交织火力网的正中间，朝着前方的星舰无意义地开火，没有任何腾挪的空间朝后方还击。有一架战机试图回旋，但是在HMS Jimmy Carter的外装甲上爆裂成巨大的一团火光。

 

无数声音彼此交叠，将军们正在与对应的星舰分别对话，很明显，但是Jim看上去正在聆听着所有的语音，检查各种读数，用罗慕兰语厉声喝令着“保持原位”，总有一天Spock会停止惊讶于Jim的所能与不能。

 

“ _保持原位_ ，”他用标准语重复，那一瞬间的寂静延伸到仿佛整个银河都将控制权交到了Jim手上。终于，一切都在数据和他的直觉中完美契合（Spock永远拒绝相信Jim在此种情况下会以低于45%的比例依靠本能来决策），Jim开口，声音平稳然而几近骇人，双眼直直锁住Spock的目光，“就是现在。”

 

那一瞬间仿佛所有人都呼出了屏息的那口气。

 

然后 _Enterprise_ 开了炮。

 

 

 

Part VI, Epilogue

 

“不，说真的，你怎么水平还是这么烂？”

 

“理论上说，我有权处死你。”

 

“很好，你自己养他们。”

 

“……我收回原话。”

 

仿佛为了证明Jim的论点，他们下一秒就被四岁大的那一个打断：“父亲*，我要杀了Sorrin。”[Sa'mekh，瓦肯语]

 

Spock叹口气低头看向T'Laris。她回望着他，蓝色的眼睛无比严肃，黑色的头发在头顶高高束起。他会后悔问出口的，他有种预感，但是仍然……“为什么，T'Laris？”

 

“以王国的名义，”她回答，用一种远超她年龄应有的严肃，即使她接受的是T'pring的严格管教，“我已经得出结论，他的统治会是彻底的灾难。”

 

Jim咬住脸颊把大笑扭成一个若有所思的鬼脸，这个叛徒，低头研究起棋盘。Sybok在某处发出一声闷哼，然后是一声巨响。Jim瞟向门口，明显决定不管Sorrin在做什么，都不值得他去查看然后移动他的车。七岁的时候，Jim已经在毁坏财物——如果Sorrin只是给Sybok几块淤青，他们都同意那已经算是很好了。

 

Sorrin是个从头到脚写满野性的孩子，如此酷似Kirk，Spock有时会努力试图在Sorrin的个性里寻找自己的影子，更别提他的外表。Sorrin横冲直撞，觉得他能飞翔，Spock所有的白头发都是Sorrin的错（不对，至少25%是Jim的错，没准更多）。

 

Jim每次把他抱去看 _Enterprise_ 的时候Sorrin都会充满惊叹地瞪大眼睛，当他的堂兄弟们来拜访的时候Sorrin是最吵的那一个，把Peter和Julian扯在身后，而T'Laris坐在一旁膝盖上摊开着一本书告诉他们说他们都会死掉，而她不会做任何事阻止那发生。

 

 _Enterprise_ 的船员们用来自全宇宙的各种纪念品塞满了孩子们的房间。Sorrin有一只每天抱着入睡的来自Gaila的毛绒科兰特兽，他们现在在一起读一本Sulu带回给T'Laris的童话书。Jim，令Spock无比惊奇地， _非常_ 擅长语言。当然，Jim也可能在随口胡编，没人能知道。

 

T'Laris则更冷静，有一种奇特的幽默感，比起到处乱跑更喜欢坐下来读书，即使她也干过狂奔过城堡滑下楼梯扶手之类的事（实际上，Spock怀疑那一次他们决定站在扶手上滑下楼就是T'Laris的主意，他只是没办法证明。）总有一天，无论现在情况如何，Spock相信她会成为一位伟大的女王，而Sorrin则会成为又一个根本没真的在统治的美洲统治者。Jim不舒服地动了动，在T'Laris背后捏了捏自己的左手手臂。Spock在心里记下要把McCoy召唤回来，不管他现在在哪儿，让他看看他的恢复情况。

 

战争已经结束，但是彻底的和平仍未到来。Jim仍旧被克林贡痛恨，远超他们对Spock的刻薄，他们把他称为暴君征服者（Nyota坚称这个称呼很有诗意，尤其对克林贡人来说。T'pring告诉他那称号会引人误会，应该被换掉，好像他们有能力影响这些东西一样）。一周前一个同情克林贡的家伙袭击了Spock，但是只伤到了Jim的手臂——那个刺杀者在Chekov、Gaila和Madeline收拾完他以后整个黏在了地上。这事唯一值得注意的地方是Jim又表现出了一种McCoy正在努力处理的新过敏反应。

 

Spock转回T'Laris，他们的女儿那双遗传自Jim的蓝眼睛正睁得溜圆以达到最大功效，明显认为他忽视了自己而那是不可接受的。Sorrin会一直叫嚷，T'Laris则只让他们感到自己作为父母彻底的失格。

 

“我认为谋杀兄长应该作为最终手段，”Spock严峻地通知她，“或许应该从劝说退位开始，然后在其他方案成为必要时再具体讨论。”

 

她思考了片刻，然后，显然对此感到满意，滑下他的膝头奔过房间。

 

 **“SORRIN我要退位*你！”** 她大喊，Spock瑟缩了一下，不止因为这惨遭凌迟的语言。[*ABDICATIONING，强行把名词当动词使]

 

“我们究竟干了什么？”Jim在Sorrin朝她回吼着些令人费解的话而远处一扇门重重撞上的时候委婉地问。

 

“很显然我们唯一的选择是永远活下去，”Spock决定。

 

“所以你是国王，”Jim诚恳地说，吃掉了Spock的皇后，“你总是能够做出那些最难的，但是可行的决策。”

 

 

全文完。

 


End file.
